


An Afternoon Delight

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 64,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione searches out ingredients for a potion due to a frustrating issue, and is surprised by a turn of events.  This story is completed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetTale4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/gifts).



> I own nothing and make no money from this, it's just for fun!

Hermione fumed as she looked over the shelves for the ingredients she needed. Things at home had not been well for months, hell if she were honest with herself it was probably closer to a few years. Sometime during her first pregnancy, she noticed that Ron was becoming uninterested in sex, which at the time seemed more like a relief than anything else, but it never got better, only worse. Tapping her foot she located the last of the ingredients she needed and made her way through the deserted store to the counter, where she placed each item she had picked up.  
Severus loomed in front of her, eyeing her obvious demeanor before looking at each ingredient. Raising an eyebrow he lifted his gaze to meet her.  
“Brewing a lust potion, are we?” She was too pissed off to fall into his trap. Refusing to give in, cry or become embarrassed she decided to strike like a viper.  
“Yes, well it’s rather necessary when only one of the two parties involved is interested in shagging. Are you going to ring me up or would you rather pass further judgment?” Straightening her spine she dared him to push her, she was ready to fight, screw magic, she’d punch him in the face with her fist.  
“Testy today, Granger. I assure you, you have nothing to be ashamed about, many women find they need a….boost in that area,” Severus began packing the bottles and vials into a wooden crate.  
“It’s not for me, thank you very much. I’m not the one with the issue,” Her mouth pursed as she spoke, crossing her arms. “Merlin knows I haven’t had a good shag in so long I can barely recall what it feels like.” Jutting her jaw out, she recalled the most recent attempt he made, and Ron’s response. Molly had taken the children for the weekend, and she decided to surprise him when he returned home from work Friday evening. It had taken hours to get her hair just right, to pick out the sexiest piece of lingerie she could find and to position herself perfectly on the bed. He came through the door and actually asked her what was for dinner. That was it. He actually turned on a dime and left the room. That was last night.  
“Is that so?” Severus let his eyes wander over her body. Hermione knew she had blossomed, her breasts were full and rounded and so were her hips. Shrugging internally, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, reached up and undid a button to show off a bit more of her cleavage. She didn’t care if it was Snape eyeing her up like a piece of meat, at least someone was looking at her as if they wanted to shag her. It was a welcome change of pace, to be desired.  
“It is,” Hermione replied, her heart beating a bit faster as his eyes lingered.  
“I volunteer should you require the services,” He placed the last vial into the crate, leaning on his palms he braced himself on the counter as his stare bored into her.  
“Add the ingredients to my monthly tab,” Hermione replied noticing Severus still running his eyes over her body. Biting her lip for a moment, she considered his offer. “Close the shop?”  
“Close the shop?” Severus gasped, his eyes snapping from her breasts back to her eyes. He wore a shocked expression that quickly melted into one that appeared to be more pleased.  
“Do you want to shag or not?” Hermione reacted. With a flick of his wand the door locked and the signed turned to closed. With another flick, the lights turned off. He came around the counter and leaned his mouth close to her hear until she could feel his moist hot breath tickling her flesh.  
“Come along, and you’ll be reminded of what a good shag should feel like,” His hand lingered at her waist, mouth moving closer to her neck he darted his tongue out and dragged it until she shivered. He lowered his hand to hers, and guided her behind the counter and through the heavy black curtains into the back room.  
Severus turned quickly, taking her into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers in a long and passionate kiss. One hand held her firm at the small of her back while the other moved up to her breast. He cupped it, gently at first, but then he began to squeeze as he fondled her. Pressing her backward, she felt herself run into the wall where he broke contact with her. Reaching up he took hold of her shirt, and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Pulling it down over her shoulders he tossed it to the floor.  
Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he bent down to lick her exposed cleavage. With one hand he pulled the cup of her bra down and pulled her hardening nipple into his mouth.  
Reaching his hand up her skirt, tracing his fingers along her inner thighs until he reached her silk covered mound. Lifting his head he looked into her eyes while he moved her knickers to the side and pressed two fingers deep into her aroused pussy. Throwing her head back she moaned. When she looked back at him, Severus was smirking. The wet sucking sound of his fingers being thrust in and out seemed to echo in the small room.  
Her knees about buckled when he began to massage her swollen clit with his thumb as he fingered her. Bending his head back down taking her nipple into his mouth and suckled until it hardened. Releasing her breast and nipple from his mouth her took the hardened nipple between his teeth and gently allowed them to press against the tender and sensitive spot. Hermione let her climax flow, and she came in jerky movements, soaking his fingers and hand in her cum.  
“That’s a good girl,” Severus whispered into her ear, “but we’re far from done here, witch.” Taking a step back he unfastened his trousers and pulled out his erection. Her eyes dropped to his cock, it looked slightly larger than normal, but it was thick. As he stroked his shaft, she saw the tip weep.  
Licking her lips slowly, she removed her skirt and knickers, kicking them off to the side of the room. Dropping to her knees before him, Severus groaned. She took hold of hic cock at the base as she flicked her tongue over the tip and pulling it into her mouth. His hand shot to her head where he bound it in her curls, her head bobbing as she sucked his cock. Severus inhaled sharply as she began to stroke him with her right hand and massage his balls with her left, the entire time taking near his entire cock into her mouth.  
Putting one hand on either side of her head, she lifted her large brown eyes to look at him as he began to thrust his cock into her mouth.  
“Gods, witch, I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Severus breathed, his voice erratic. She moaned something as he continued to pump his hips. Reaching around him, she cupped his arse cheeks and squeezed, her nails digging into his flesh as she pulled him in further as he fucked her mouth. “Fuck yes, oh, fuck, Hermione,” He groaned as he shot his hot cum deep into her mouth.  
Hermione could feel his cum running down the back of her throat he reached down and helped her to stand.  
“I’m still not done with you,” He smiled, pressing his mouth to hers again. This time, he lifted her up and carried her to his work table, setting her on the tabletop. Placing a hand on either knee, he forced her legs apart as wide as they could go. He dropped suddenly, and that’s when she felt his mouth on her clit. Using his fingers, he spread her open giving him perfect access to her now aching cunt. Alternating between sucking and licking, he drove his tongue deep into her pussy, moving it in circles.  
Hermione could see his arm moving, knowing he was masturbating as he ate her pussy, urging his cock to get hard again so he could push into her. Her hand darted down to the back of his head and altered her hips upward to meet his mouth better. As she attempted to catch her breath, he pulled his mouth away and stood up. Once again, he was holding his cock in his hand, stroking the thick shaft.  
“What do you want, Hermione?” He asked, his voice thick with lust.  
“I want you inside of me, now,” Hermione breathed. Severus smiled and lowered his head slightly, never taking his eyes from her and stepped closer to her. Using his hand he guided the head of his cock over her pussy opening and then against her clit before pressing the tip lightly into her.  
He teased her with the head of his cock, rubbing it across her, over and over, followed by rubbing the shaft against her. Just when she couldn’t take another moment, he thrust hard and fast, burying himself deep inside her. Hermione raked her nails across his shoulders as she stretched to accommodate his cock. Holding her at the base of the neck and back, he thrust into her soft and gentle, his mouth pressing against hers as he flicked his tongue across her lips.  
When she opened her eyes and met his, he began to move faster and faster, pumping his hips as she cried out. The sound of his balls, now wet from her dripping pussy, slapping off of her ass echoed like when he was fingering her. Thrusting faster and faster, he looked down to watch his cock enter her over and over. Pulling out he flipped her over, Hermione’s head pressed against the wood as he pushed into her pussy and thrust while holding onto her hips. The entire table shook against the wall from the force of his fucking.  
“I’m going to cum, Severus,” Hermione cried out, her fingers clawing at the wood.  
“Yes, that’s a good little witch, cum for me, that’s it,” Severus’ reply was throaty.  
“Oh, gods!” Hermione cried out. Severus reached around her with his free hand, and pressed his palm to her neck, lifting her up from the table and against him. She turned her head, and he found her mouth with his, kissing her as she was being taken. Her nipples were rock hard as her breasts bounced with each thrust. Severus lowered his hand from her throat to her breast where he fondled her. Suddenly, she fell apart, flooded with pleasure. Her pussy and ass throbbed around him, and he moaned.  
“Fuck yes, you and your perfect pussy,” Severus bent her back over the table and continued to thrust harder and deeper until his balls tensed and he went rigid. He shot his hot load into her, each thrust releasing more and more cum until he was drained. Pulling out, she turned around. Severus’ cum was running down the inside of her thighs, as he pressed himself against her and kissed her one more time, deeply.  
“I really needed that,” Hermione sighed. He was allowing his hands to run over her naked body.  
“It was my pleasure,” Severus replied. “You are quite the shag.”  
“So are you,” Hermione replied coyly, “would you be up for this again?”  
“Anytime, Mrs. Weasely, my cock is at your service,” Severus smirked.  
“Anytime?” Hermione smirked.  
“Tomorrow?” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“Oh yes,” Hermione smiled kissing him back, before getting dressed.  
She left quickly, as Severus was still putting his clothes on. There was dinner to get on the table, after all, her husband would be home from his parents with the children, and there was so much to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A window into Hermione's life.

“Hey, ‘Mione,” Ron greeted her from his usual chair in their sitting room. The one with the permanent indentation from his ass.  
“Hello,” Hermione replied, closing the door behind her and kicking off her shoes. “It’s awfully quiet, did you go get Rose and Hugo?”  
“I went, but Mum promised them both that she would teach them how to make a pie or something. When I tried to get them to leave they threw a fit, so I told them they could stay for another night,” Ron never lifted his eyes from the paper he was reading.  
“Oh,” Hermione forced herself to remain calm. He always did this. It didn’t matter that she had made plans to take them to London the next day for new shoes.  
“Is that a problem?” Ron lifted his eyes, finally, and looked at her.  
“No,” Hermione forced herself to smile. I just fucked the one person you hate most is this entire world you giant horses arse! She was screaming internally. And it was the best sex I’ve had in years, no thanks to you!  
“Good, I didn’t think it was going to be an issue,” Ron shrugged. “Hey, I thought you said you were going to buy potions ingredients or something, didn’t you?”  
“Yes,” Hermione realized she left everything she had purchased on the counter in Severus’ shop. “He didn’t have everything I needed, but said he will have them for me tomorrow.”  
“Old codger,” Ron mumbled, as he frowned Hermione noticed the deep crease that was developing between his eyebrows. “I swear he still sets out to inconvenience all of us, even after all of these years.”  
“Alright, Ron,” Hermione rolled her eyes. He loved nothing more than to rant about Severus Snape every chance he got. Even Harry had grown tired of it years before. How long can one beat a dead horse? It had been ten years since the battle. “It doesn’t matter, it’s really no trouble to go back tomorrow.”  
“Just because he doesn’t have a life doesn’t mean everyone else doesn’t!” Ron huffed. “Now you have to go back over there, sod your plans!”  
“It’s fine,” Hermione was growing weary of his company. “I’m going to go take a shower. Why don’t you go fetch us some takeaway for supper since we’re kid free?”  
“Yeah, take away, alright,” Ron gave a nod as he closed his paper and tossed it on the coffee table before standing up. She watched as he hiked up his pants before walking past her. No kiss, no interaction. Watching him still, he slipped his feet into his shoes and walked out of the front door.  
Every day was an increasing challenge on her part. The kids being so young, put her in a predicament. Her parents had chosen to stay in Australia, which left her with the Weasleys and Harry as her only family. If she asked for a divorce, it would get ugly, and she would lose her kids. That was unacceptable. Rose was six and Hugo two, they were too young to understand a divorce.  
Sighing she made her way upstairs to her bathroom. Twisting the faucet, the shower turned on, blasting her hand with blessed hot water. She began to undress. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, a sense of panic washed over her as she noticed a mark on her breast. It was a hickey. Touching it gently with her fingertip, she chuckled. Like Ron would even see it.  
Stepping into the shower she leaned an arm against the cool tile and allowed the hot water to run down over her spine. In the silence, she had a moment to think about everything.  
She was a married woman, who just had sex with a man who was not her husband, and she enjoyed it more than any version of sex Ron had introduced over the years.  
Recalling the last time she and Ron had had sex, she shuddered. He had turned her over until she was lying prone on the bed, with the lights off and the room pitch black. Every time she made a noise or went to speak, he shushed her and told her not to talk. There was no foreplay, not arousing touches or kissing. Just a quick and awkward fucking.  
She lifted her head and allowed the water to flow over her face. That night, when he finally rolled off of her and began snoring a moment later, she felt used and dirty.  
If he wasn’t interested in sex and made no effort to make her feel loved as a woman, was it so wrong to seek it out?  
Grabbing the soap she began to lather herself. Of course, it wasn’t as though she was in a grand love affair with Severus. Sometimes, sex is just sex, and that’s all this was. He needed it, evidently, or else he wouldn’t have suggested it. She needed it, or else she wouldn’t have accepted his offer.  
Good girl, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Always the voice of reason and guidance. Always the moral compass to their little group, since they were eleven. She was so close to thirty she could reach out and touch it. It was time for her to be happy and to put herself first. She wanted to keep seeing Severus. It couldn’t be that hard to hide from Ron. As long as she didn’t tell anyone everything would be fine. Severus wouldn’t tell anyone.  
The hardest part would be making excuses to see him, one only needs so many potions ingredients.  
“’Mione!” Ron’s voice pulled her out of her own head.  
“Yeah?” She yelled back over the sound of the running water.  
“I got the food! Come on, before it gets cold!”  
Rinsing herself off, she stepped out of the shower and looked down to the bruise on her breast. Biting her lip, she smiled. As she briefly recalled Severus’ mouth on her skin, and his cock buried deep inside her, she grew aroused.  
“Calm down,” She whispered as she scolded herself. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her and made her way into her room to dress quickly before he came up the stairs looking for her. He may not actively seek her out to look at her body, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t accidently see it, and that was something she could not allow. She wouldn’t risk having to call off the affair, she couldn’t.  
For the first time in years, she felt desired and beautiful and it was an addictive feeling.  
Making her way back down the stairs, she saw that Ron was back in his chair, eating the pizza he had bought. She frowned. They didn’t have the kids and he just couldn’t allow them to eat like adults for one night.  
“What are your plans tomorrow?” Hermione played nicely as she grabbed a slice of pizza.  
“I’m going to help Harry with some stuff,” He spoke with his mouthful. “Ginny’s riding his ass about things that need to be done around Grimmauld Place. I offered to give him a hand.”  
“That’s nice,” Hermione took a bit of the pizza and chewed thoughtfully.  
“I’ll go get the kids when I’m done there,” Ron added, as he pulled the tab to open his beer. “You?”  
“Oh, well I hadn’t planned to do much but since I have to go back out to get the ingredients I may do some shopping. Rose and Hugo both need new shoes, and Rose asked for a few new bedtime books,” Hermione picked up her glass of water, a bit surprised that he had remembered to get her something to drink.  
“I don’t want to be out too late tomorrow, I do have work on Monday,” Ron grabbed another slice.  
“Of course,” Hermione fumed internally. He loved to rub it in that he was still working while she was stuck at home with the kids. They couldn’t afford childcare with both incomes, and it just made good economic sense for her to stay home. It actually made better economic sense if he stayed home and she worked, but he said it was an insult to his manhood. After all, his Mum stayed home with them while his Dad worked. Someone had to give the kids a magical education before they were accepted into Hogwarts.  
“While you’re out, pick up Rose’s introductory books. She’s nearing seven, that older than we agreed to get her started, ‘Mione. No more putting it off,” It was like he read her mind. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore, and she sat her half eaten slice of pizza back down. Little by little, he was taking away all of her decision making concerning their life and their kids.  
“Okay, Ron,” There was no use in fighting.  
“Good,” Ron nodded, gulping down his beer. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, ‘Mione, really. Rose takes after you, got your brains. It’ll be good for her to have a challenge.”  
“Thank you,” Hermione’s eyes went wide. He had actually paid her a compliment.  
“Plus she’s a bit bored. Mum’s started teaching her a bit, and she complained that she can’t do anything at home because Mummy won’t allow it. That made me look like a right arse in front of my parents,” Ron was pushing for a fight.  
“I wish I had known your Mum had started teaching, that’s something that should have been discussed with me,” Hermione balled her fist in her lap.  
“It’s not a big deal, so you don’t need to make it one. Rose is almost seven. In four years she’ll be going off to Hogwarts. If I had left it up to you, you wouldn’t have started teaching her anything until the blasted owl arrived with her letter!” His voice was growing louder. Inhaling deeply, Hermione thought of Severus.  
“You’re right, it’s time to start,” She unclenched her fist.  
“Too right,” Ron raised his pizza slice towards her like he was about to toast her. She could feel her blood pressure rising to the points her eyeballs felt like they were 400 meters under water.  
“The pizza isn’t sitting with me very well,” Hermione shook her head and stood up. “I think I’m going to go lie down.”  
He lifted his chin as his response, grabbing the remote control and turning on their television. Sure, he had no problem embracing muggle technology but he didn’t want the kids exposed to it so it was to remain off while they were awake. She was also expected to keep her magic use to a minimum, as to not break the muggle technology that he coveted.  
Think of the children, Hermione reminded herself. Just until they’re old enough to understand.  
Pulling the duvet back on her bed, she crawled in and covered herself up to her nose. As she closed her eyes, she relived the earlier events with Severus. For the first time, in she didn’t know how long, she actually fell asleep with a smile on her face, eager to see him the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley. Ever since she left the house, she verbally assaulted herself for the choice of clothing she was currently wearing. Nothing says do me quite like mid-calf capris’ and sling back sandals. Not to mention the horrid jumper she pulled on in a hasty attempt to get out of the house, just in case Ron’s plans with Harry fell through. It wasn’t though she hadn’t tried to at least look moderately attractive. However, after standing in front of her wardrobe for thirty minutes proved that indeed she owned nothing but comfortable mom clothes.

At least it wasn’t overly crowded, yet. Even wizarding society enjoyed having a lie in on a Sunday. 

“Hermione?” A voice called out to her causing her to pause. Looking around, she didn’t notice anyone eagerly attempting to get her attention. Turning around she came nose to nose with Luna, causing Hermione to startle.

“For christ’s sake, Luna!” Hermione put her hand to her racing heart. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to frighten you,” Luna smiled kindly. “It’s quite odd running into here, I’ve never seen you here on a Sunday before.”

“It’s Diagon Alley, Luna, where else would I shop for magical necessities?” Hermione’s breathing finally returned to normal.

“Oh, I know that, silly. I just mean, I do my shopping on Sunday’s and have never seen you here, is all,” Luna still had an air of wonder about her, just as she had when they were young. “How’s Ron and the kids?”

“Fine,” Hermione replied. “Ron is helping Harry today and Molly has the kids.”

“Neville is working in the garden with the boys. They always do that together, more so on Sunday,” Luna smiled.

“Everything good then?” She straightened her jumper.

“Oh, yes, thank you for asking,” Luna nodded. “You seem strange today, are you feeling well?”

“I feel perfectly fine,” Hermione shrugged.

“It may be pixinits, they’re quite bad this year,” Luna’s eyes settled in on Hermione’s. Hermione had no idea what she was referring to.

“That may be it,” Hermione just wanted the conversation to be over. “I should finish my errands. The kids will be back tonight, and then who knows when I’ll find the time?” Hermione forced a chuckle.

“Oh yes,” Luna chuckled along. “Do send an owl when you get a chance, the boys would love to play with Rose and Hugo!”

“I’ll do that. It was so nice seeing you Luna,” Hermione patted her on the shoulder. “Give our love to Neville and the boys.”

“The same for us,” Luna smiled widely. “I look forward to your owl!”

“Okay!” Hermione gave her a small wave as she continued down the street.

A thought dawned on her as she was nearing the turn to the street where Severus’ shop was located. He had offered to keep this, whatever it was, going. She had considered the term for it as she had dressed earlier. Affair implied feelings and a one night stand only applied if it happened once, neither fit in this case. Shaking her head she pulled her thoughts back on track. What if she got there and he decided that once was enough? She didn’t want to appear foolish, or worse, desperate.  
His shop came into sight, and she began to slow her steps. Foolish or desperate, she didn’t particular care at that moment. She needed whatever he wanted to offer her, and that was enough for her to straighten her back and make her way to the door.

The closed sign was turned outward. 

“Damn,” Hermione knit her brow together. It seemed as if he had thought about everything and thought it better for him not to continue to screw a married woman. Closing her eyes she cursed herself for being so stupid. Dropping her head, she pressed her forehead against the glass and touched the door handle. It opened, causing her to stumble in, tripping over the toe of her slingback sandal she hit the floor.

“Ever so graceful, Granger,” His deep voice broke the silence and set her heart to racing. Turning over to sit on her backside she looked up and saw him looming over her, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Your sign read closed. How on earth was I supposed to know it would just swing open like that and cause me to come tumbling in here?” Her eyebrow darted up.

“I warded the door and set them to allow you in, should you show,” Severus offered her his hand to help her stand. Sighing she gratefully took it and dusted herself off.  
He flicked his wand and closed the door. It latched closed, the shades already drawn.

“I thought you changed your mind when I saw the closed sign,” Hermione decided honesty was the best policy. She was already lying to one person, adding another would make it impossible to keep up with.

“It’s also seven in the morning, how was I to know you would be here first thing in the morning? Quite eager are we?” He turned and walked through his shop, Hermione followed.

“Don’t let your ego get too engorged, Severus, I had to come when I had the chance,” Hermione replied.

“Oh, you misunderstand me, Granger, I’m not complaining,” He turned quickly and took her into his arms, pressing his mouth to hers and running his hands down to cup her buttocks. Hermione pulled her mouth away by an inch.

“Now who is eager?” Severus laughed against her mouth before tasting her again. When he finally broke contact, he took her hand and led her back into his back room where they had begun this whole thing. Only this time, he didn’t try to take her against the wall or his desk, instead, he pushed aside a thick black curtain revealing stairs.

“Follow me,” He commanded letting go of her hand. Following him up, they came out into a small sitting room and then through a door into his bedroom. “As much…fun…as my work table is, I find that perhaps a bed would be more suitable.”

“Ok,” Hermione breathed. She watched as he began to remove his shirt and toss it over the back of a chair. Quickly she pulled off her jumper and tossed it in the same area. Kicking off her sandals she pulled off her capris. When he turned back to her he was wearing nothing but his trousers, and she her bra and knickers. She watched as his eyes danced over her body, and when his gaze landed on her stomach she instinctively tried to cover it with her hands.

Severus moved forward and pushed her hands away, running his hands over her torso and up over her breasts, until he had made his way to the clasp and undid it. Pulling her bra away he dropped it to the floor beside them.

“Don’t hide from me,” He whispered into her ear. His hot breath caused her skin to flush and she shuddered. “You’re beautiful and have nothing to hide.”

“Severus,” She whispered, but he closed the distance and pressed his mouth to hers again. In one swift movement he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed. Gently, he laid her back as his mouth moved lower. Hermione lifted her hands and ran her fingers through his hair as he traced her breasts with his tongue before moving to trace her abdomen. 

His fingers slipped below her knickers and he began to pull them off of her. Leaning back on his heels, he looked down at her. Hermione knew she should feel ashamed, lying in another man's bed, naked and her legs spread. Her breathing grew faster, the way he was looking at her made her even more aroused and sure of her decision. Severus reached out and ran his fingers over her clit and opening before pushing into her. 

Moaning, her back arched in pleasure. Her hands moved to grasp fistfuls of his sheets as he delved into her faster and faster. Without warning, he pulled his fingers away and stood up. Whimpering in disappointment she opened her eyes to see him removing his trousers. His erection bobbing as he moved. He moved back onto the bed, moving over her and lying beside her. 

“Come here,” He rasped. Hermione sat up and moved closer to him, unsure of what he wanted her to do. Severus made it clear, as he took hold of her hips and urged her up towards his mouth. Straddling him, she felt his tongue flick over her clit before moving to her pussy. Momentarily, she went weak, but he kept a firm grip on her. She began to move her hips, and she watched as his hand moved to his cock and begin to stroke his shaft. Bending downward, she batted his hand away and took a firm grip on him, pulling the tip of his cock into her mouth before she began to suck, moving her head up and down.

She felt the vibration from his groans inside of her. Letting go of his shaft she shifted her hand to cup his balls, massaging them. Using her free hand to keep her upright, she continued to suck him. Pulling away, she would run her tongue from the base to the tip before taking it back into her mouth. Severus lifted her hips up, guiding her to turn around. Hermione moved off of him, turned around, and threw her leg back over him as he held the base of his cock, steadying it for her. Lowering herself slowly, she felt herself stretch to meet him. Running her hands over his chest, and down over his abdomen, she dropped, taking all of his cock into her at once. Severus threw his head back, hissing from the sudden pleasure of being buried deep within her. 

Hermione’s hips began to undulate as he reached up grabbing both of her breasts, kneading them as she moved.

“Yes, witch, ride me,” Severus breathed. The sound of his voice pushed her to a new level. 

He sat up, putting his arm around her waist, and he pressed his mouth to her collarbone as she continued to ride him. Severus turned her over in one move, and suddenly he was atop her and thrusting.

“Tell me you want me, you want me to fuck you.” He asked, leaning down and burying his face into her curls. Hermione’s fingernails scraped down his backside as he continued pushing into her.

“Yes,” Hermione breathed. “It’s all I could think about.”

“Good,” Severus responded as he leaned up and looked down into her eyes. “Gods you’re perfect.”

“Oh, please, don’t stop,” Hermione begged. She could feel her climax building. 

“Never my dear,” He dropped his mouth to hers and she eagerly took his tongue into her mouth and allowed hers to reach out into his. Pushing back up he used one hand to move her to the side of the bed, where he managed to stand without removing his cock from her. Lifting her hips off of the bed he began to thrust again, this time he moved hard and deep. 

“Oh, gods, Severus!” Hermione cried out. Nothing had ever felt so good to her. 

He held onto her tightly as he continued to thrust, her breasts bouncing from the force of his movements. Hermione cried out as her climax washed over her, every nerve in her body tingled. As she gasped for air she watched as Severus’ brow furrowed for a moment, his thrusts becoming a bit erratic. Holding onto her with his left hand, he quickly pulled out of her and pressed his balls against her pussy stroking his shaft with his free hand, his eyes lifted and locked onto hers as he shot his come all over her naked body. Hermione’s nipples hardened as the hot cum suddenly turned cold against her skin, and he thrust his cock back into pumping again and again before finally pulling out.

“Oh, Severus, that was brilliant,” Hermione sighed heavily before laughing.

“I never thought you and I would be a perfect match for shagging that is for sure,” He smirked as he looked down at her. She still lay on his bed, nude and covered in his cum, chuckling. “I fear you may be addictive,” Severus ran his finger over her clit and pussy again.

“Oh gods, I could do this over and over,” She watched him grab his wand and make quick work of cleaning her up. 

“Lucky for you, I intended to pleasure you again before you leave,” Severus smirked as he got into bed next to her. 

“Oh, yes, please,” Hermione bit her lip as she rolled onto her side to face him. They kissed again, as she lowered her hand to his cock and began to stroke it. Sod everything else, she would have him as many times as he could go.


	4. Chapter 4

“Is everything ok, ‘Mione?” Harry was looking at her, his face full of worry.

“I really do wish everyone would stop asking me that,” Hermione sighed. The laughter of children filled the air. The burrow was packed, per Molly’s request to have all of her grandchildren there, without it being an obligatory visit such as Christmas.

“You do know you can talk to me, right?” Harry kept pushing. Hermione huffed. “Ginny and I are both worried about you and Ron. You’ve both been acting strange lately.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over and saw Hugo trying to climb the shelves. Pulling her wand out she maneuvered him back to the floor. “No, pet, no climbing!”

“Aww, Mummy!” Hugo pouted for a moment before running off into the kitchen in a fit of giggles. 

“Mione?” Harry leaned forward and put his hand over hers, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Leave it be, there’s nothing that can be done anyway,” Hermione shook her head. She wasn’t about to air her dirty laundry sitting in the Burrow surrounded by Ron’s family. Harry married into the family, just as she did, even he wasn’t neutral and therefore he wasn’t safe.

“I’m still going to worry, and I would like to try to help you,” He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

“What’s this now?” Ginny walked in and put her hands on her hips. “Are you trying to steal Hermione away from my brother?” She laughed heartily as she walked over to them. Harry chuckled but quickly pulled his hand away from Hermione’s. “Did you ask?” Ginny whispered.

“I’m right here, and yes he did,” Hermione was growing increasingly frustrated. 

“Yeah, I did,” Harry nodded vigorously. Huffing, Hermione tossed her hands into the air and left the two of them to talk about her. She made her way into the kitchen looking for Rose and Hugo. She found Molly.

“Have Rose and Hugo come through here?” She looked around but saw the distinct lack of children.

“Oh, yes, but they went out into the garden with Arthur. He wanted to show them some muggle thing he found,” Molly smiled as she stirred the pot of stew she was cooking. “Let’s have a nice little visit while they’re occupied, yes?”

Molly buzzed around and handed her a tall glass of lemonade before gesturing to her to take a seat at their old dining table. Sighing internally, Hermione smiled and accepted the drink.

“Thank you,” Hermione sipped the drink slowly, waiting in silent anticipation for the bomb that her mother in law was about to drop on her.

“You know, Ron absolutely adores Rose and Hugo,” Molly sat down in the seat next to her and put her hand on her forearm.

“Yes,” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Hugo will be three before you know it,” Molly inhaled deeply before beginning again, “Don’t you think it’s time to start planning for number three? Oh, a new baby would be so great for the both of you, not to mention Rose and Hugo!”

“Number three?” Hermione about choked on the lemonade as it grew as thick as cement in her throat at Molly’s declaration. 

“Yes, I think that a new baby is just what you need! I didn’t want to say anything today, but I also didn’t think we’d have the chance for a nice quiet chat either,” Molly giggled, flipped some hair out of her face. She leaned closer to Hermione and dropped her voice. “Ron told me dear, and it’s completely natural, the same thing happened to me after the twins were born.”

“What?” Hermione furrowed her brow, “What exactly did Ron tell you?”

“Oh,” Molly scooted closer to Hermione as she tossed a glance around her to make sure they were alone, “That you’re not interested in sex anymore, dear. He said you’ve become quite, well, distant.”

“Is that so?” Hermione pursed her lips as she felt the anger seething within her. 

“It’s alright, dear, I haven’t told anyone, not even Arthur. Poor Ron, he’s so worried about you, he just needed to open up to someone and get some perspective.” Molly shook her head before standing up and going back to her cooking. “He’s a good boy.”

“He certainly is,” Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

They didn’t get back home until close to midnight. Each of them carried a child into the house and up the stairs, tucking them in. No matter how bad the outcome, she had to confront Ron. When she came back down the stairs, she saw him in the same chair sucked into a trance by the telly.

“Ron?” She lifted her chin, but he did not respond. Inhaling deeply, she channeled the younger Hermione, the version of herself who would not have put up with Ron’s nonsense. “Ronald?”

“What?” His eyes snapped from the flickering screen and onto her face.

“We need to talk,” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah, after my program,” Ron shook his head as he made a face in disgust. 

“No, now,” Hermione snatched the remote from the arm of the chair and turned the television off. Ron stood up abruptly, turning to her.

“Give it back,” He held his hand out for her to place the remote.

“You told your mother that I’m not interested in sex anymore? That I’m distant?” Her chest was heaving with anger.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t the bleeding truth, ‘Mione, and you know it,” Ron spat back.

“Oh, is that so? I have tried for months to get you to notice me, which is impossible! I may as well be part of the furniture to you! Ronald Weasley, you have become overbearing and controlling and I’ve had enough,” She pointed at him with the remote, making short jabbing motions in his general direction.

“Well, I’m the man I’m supposed to be in charge of what’s going on in my own home,” Ron stuck his chest out, pointing his finger to the floor to emphasize his point that it was his house.

“You treat me as though I’m your servant! Cook, clean, shop, wait on you when you’re home! I can’t do magic in my own home! You make parenting decisions for OUR children with YOUR mother! I am their mother! You boss me around as if I can’t make decisions for myself,” Hermione forced her voice to remain quiet, but her tone was growing ever more forceful with each word she spoke. “The only reason you treat me in the manner that you do is because I’m alone here. My parents are in Australia so therefore you believe that gives you the right to boss me around as if I’m an orphan in a Dickens novel!" 

“I treat you like a bloody goddess!” Ron began to yell.

“Which goddess would that be, Ron? The goddess of the clean loo, because you are unable to piss in a controlled straight line? No, the goddess of picking up your disgusting pants and socks because a man who’s nearly 30 still can’t manage to put the dirty laundry INTO the bin!” Hermione took a step back and placed her fingertips to her temples, and began to rub in small clockwise circles in an attempt to calm herself down.

“Mum warned me about this, you’ve gone right mad because of hormones and whatever,” He chuckled nastily.

“Get out,” Hermione whispered.

“Pardon?” He quit laughing. Dropping her hands, she looked at him. 

“Get out, right now. I don’t give flying fuck where you go, but you need to go right now,” Her eyes were narrowed and could feel her pulse racing in her neck. 

“I don’t…” Ron began to stammer.

“Go, Ron. Now,” Hermione was actually surprised that her voice was remaining to calm. Ron stood for a moment longer, doing nothing but looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head. He didn’t say another word, merely stomped out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Walking over to the couch, she plopped her weight down holding her head in her hands. He would be back, maybe not tonight but tomorrow. He wouldn’t apologize or try to make things up to her, no, worse than that he would walk in and just pretend the fight never happened. 

Maybe she should talk to Harry, she needed someone, but she wasn’t sure whose side he would pick.

Her only option was Severus, and as the thought made her stomach knot she knew that she wanted, to be honest with him but this was a little much to dump on him after two purely physical liaisons. 

Not knowing what else to do, she sat there in the dark staring up at the ceiling, contemplating her life. The only things in this world that made her happy were Rose and Hugo, and now Severus. Wiping her face, she went up the stairs and peeked into each of the children’s rooms. Standing there, watching their chests gently rise and fall as they slumbered blissfully unaware of just how turbulent their parent’s relationship was. 

She would go speak to Severus tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as she had expected, Ron was passed out on the couch when she came down the stairs the next morning. Stretching her neck she made her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Rose and Hugo, who would be awake at any moment. She tried to be quiet, keeping the pots from banging, but as she made the coffee she heard Ron clear his voice behind her.

“Morning,” He stated flatly. Hermione turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Smells good.”

“I need to run errands today since we were at your parents all day yesterday,” Hermione turned back around to start cooking the eggs.

“Yeah, no problem,” Ron walked into the kitchen and robotically prepared two cups for the coffee. “Rose and Hugo awake?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure they will be very soon,” Hermione replied, not looking in his direction.

“You heading out right after breakfast?” The air was thick with tension, Hermione bristled at the sound of his voice fighting the urge to smack him or scream at him, hell, hit him with the frying pan full of eggs, something.

“Yes, the sooner I go the sooner I’ll be back,” Hermione moved around him to get the children their cups for their juice. 

“Smart,” Ron poured the coffees and handed her mug to her. Hermione looked at it a moment before setting down on the counter without taking a drink. ‘Mione, we can’t keep fighting, it ain’t good for the kids.”

“I know,” Hermione replied, scooping the eggs out of the skillet and onto the plates that she had already sat on the table.

“Alright then, that’s settled,” Ron smiled as he sipped his coffee. “I’m going to go see if the kids are up since you’re nearly finished.”

Hermione balled her fist at her side. He thought everything was fine. As she poured the juice she heard Rose and Hugo laughing at their Dad making animal noises at them. He was a prat, but he did treat the children very well.

“Morning, Mummy!” Rose smiled widely as she came running into the kitchen, hugging her tightly as she pressed her face into Hermione’s stomach.

“Morning, love, come on breakfast is ready!” Hermione pulled out Rose’s chair. Ron came in carrying Hugo who was making scary faces and claws with his fingers. “OH!” She feigned a fright, causing the boy to go into a fit of giggles.

“Here you are, you scary monster, time to eat!” Ron sat him in the high chair that was pulled up nearest his own seat.

“I’m going to go get dressed, you got this?” Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“Go on,” Ron waved his hand as he helped Hugo cut up his eggs. He was a good Dad, when he was home, so two days a week. By the time he got home at night, the kids only got to see him long enough to eat dinner. Hermione was the one who bathed them, dressed them, read the bedtime stories and tucked them in. Ron was too busy watching television.  
Pulling on a red blouse and black skirt, she began to do her makeup. On her last outing, she had purchased a few new outfits, hoping they would make her feel better about herself. Once her makeup was done and her hair as tamed as she could manage, she slipped her feet into the red kitten heels that matched the shade of her blouse perfectly. Grabbing her bag she went back into the kitchen, where the children were still eating.

“Mummy’s off to run errands,” She kissed each of the children on the tops of their heads. “Be good for Daddy!”

“’Mione, what’s with that?” Ron pointed at her outfit.

“I needed a bit of a change. I was feeling a bit o,” She answered honestly. Ron rose an eyebrow and by the expression on his face, she could see he wasn’t impressed. “I’ll be back shortly.”

She had to force herself to not run from their house and down the street. 

Thankfully, Diagon Alley was nearly deserted and Luna was nowhere to be seen. She never did send an owl to plan a play date for the kids. 

She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on getting to the shop. Coming up to the door, she noticed the closed sign and took hold of the door handle. It opened. Smiling she stepped through and closed the door behind her, manually locking it. 

“Severus?” She called out, not seeing him at the counter or near the shelves.

“In here,” He replied. Biting her lip, she took out her wand. With a flick of her wrist, she made her heels higher and her skirt a bit shorter. Yes, she wanted to talk to him, but she wanted to look sexy while she did. Hermione walked around the counter and through the curtain into the back room. Severus stood hunched over a very large, very old book. Looking up he turned to greet her. “Hello, my, my, someone certainly wanted to make a point this morning.”

“Point made?” Hermione bit her lip as she smirked coyly. He motioned for her to come over to him with his finger, and she did. Putting his hands on her hips, he bent down and kissed her, softly. Pulling back she reached up and moved his hair out of his face. “Can we wait on that?”

“Of course,” Severus nodded. “Is there something weighing on your mind?”

“I need someone to talk to, is all,” Hermione shrugged. “But if you don’t want to, it’s fine, I mean…I understand.”

“Tell me,” Severus lifted her chin with his finger and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’m probably going to be getting divorced soon, I can’t…I can’t live my life being controlled anymore or living as a spectator in my own home with my own children,” Hermione sighed a breath of relief, finally being able to say the words aloud lifted a great burden off of her shoulders. 

“There she is,” Severus smiled, “I can see the old Hermione, just there, in that glimmer in your eyes. She was sorely missed.” 

“Be serious,” Hermione laughed lightly as she shook her head. “I’m probably going to lose custody of my children.”

“What do you need me to do?” Severus took her hands in his.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do. Ron is an unimaginable ass, but he works he offers stability. Should he find out about us, I just don’t know…”Hermione shook her head.

“I will see what I can do,” He placed his hands at the nape of her neck, intertwining his fingers into her curls. “If I can help, I shall. You needn’t worry, no one will know about it unless you want them to know.”

“Thank you,” She lifted her hand and placed it against his jaw before leaning upward and pressing her mouth to his. He guided her to the floor, where he gathered her up into his arms and held her.

She knew she needed him, and as he sat there leaning up against the wall, holding her and not saying anything, she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to take flight.  
Hermione felt safe and wanted in his arms.

When she left his side, to finish her errands she realized that they had not engaged in anything sexual for the first time. She had wanted to, but he just held her. Somehow Severus knew what she needed the most, and it was just acceptance, reassurance and support. 

She didn’t know if that meant this was now a full blown affair or not, but he was providing her with emotional support, which had to count.

When she returned home, the kids were busy coloring and Ron was attempting to figure out how to fix something that was all over the coffee table in a million pieces.

“Mummy’s home!” Hermione forced herself to be chipper. Rose waved but continued coloring, Hugo, on the other hand, took off running into her arms, and she swung him up to hold him.  
“Hey, ‘Mione,” Ron stared intently at the shattered pieces of whatever had broken.

“Hi,” Hermione replied, pressing a kiss to Hugo’s temple before setting him down and patting his bum for him to go back to coloring.

“Something came for you,” Ron pointed to the kitchen.

“On a Sunday?” She was confused as she walked into the kitchen and saw at least two dozen roses in a vase on the center of the table. Hermione went back into the sitting room.

“Did you do that?” She was truly surprised.

“No, it wasn’t me,” Ron shook his head. “There wasn’t a card either.”

“Oh,” Hermione bit her lip, forcing herself not to smile knowing that Severus had sent them after their interaction earlier. “Well, I don’t know who sent them, but they’re beautiful.”  
She played it off with a shrug and picked up the bags she had sat down in the hall before going back into the kitchen. She sat them down on the table near the roses and reached out to touch a petal, smiling to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

“’Mione?” Ron was standing in the entrance way as she walked through the door. She was holding Hugo and had Rose by the hand. They had just spent the day at the park. She knew something was off by the expression Ron wore. He looked as if he was about to vomit, and she knew that meant he had something to tell her.

“What is it?” Her heart began to beat so fast she thought for a moment it would dislodge and come flying up through her throat and out of her mouth. Ron held up a finger indicating he needed a moment.

“Rose, darling, can you take Hugo to your room and play while Mummy and Daddy talk?” He crouched down as his daughter approached him. Rose threw her arms around his neck and planted a wet sloppy kiss on his face.

“Yes, Daddy,” She turned back to her mother. Hermione sat Hugo down, only letting go of him once both of his feet were solidly on the ground and he had his balance. “Come on Hugo,” She reached out and took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs. Hermione and Ron stood in silence and watched them until they were out of sight. 

“Ron?” Hermione swallowed hard and took a step closer to him.

“’Mione,” Ron hung his head for a moment, appearing to try to organize his thoughts. “A telegram came for you, not long before you got back.”

“A telegram?” Hermione furrowed her brow and shook her head. He pulled the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her without further explanation. Making quick work of unfolding it, her eyes flew over the missive before jumping back to Ron’s face. “My father died?”

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione,” He genuinely appeared to mean what he said. Tears stung the backs of her eyes and a large lump formed in her throat as she read the telegram again.

“Oh,” Her hand flew to her mouth as a massive sob poured out of her. “Oh, Ron, my Daddy’s gone.”

Ron rushed to her and put his arms around her, smoothing her hair as she sobbed into his shirt.

“I’m so sorry,” He pulled away from her. “I already sent Mum an owl asking her to keep Rose and Hugo, I know you’ll want to be there for your Mum.”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded absentmindedly. “Mum, yes, she’ll need me.”

“Harry went to book your flight. I figured he knew more about muggle travel than me so it would be best to let him handle it,” Ron continued to explain what he had done since the telegram arrived.

“Flight, oh, yes, I have to leave at once,” Hermione nodded, hot tears still streaming down her face, as her eyes darted, unseeing, as she had turned inward to her thoughts.

“I can’t go with you,” Ron stated quietly. “I can’t get the time off work.”

“No, it’s fine,” Hermione wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, “I should go pack. I need to find my passport.”

“Alright, ‘Mione,” Ron nodded as Hermione walked past him and up the stairs.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

 

Harry had managed to get her on the first flight leaving London. She moved in a fog. Hermione was unable to recall anything from reading the telegram until she was standing outside of the airport in Canberra. It was the middle of the night and she still had to find a train station. Luckily, she was able to hail a taxi with minimal effort. She was exhausted.

Pulling her luggage behind her she dragged herself to the ticket counter, where an older man sat leaning on his hand watching a small television.

“Excuse me, sir?” Hermione sighed. The man turned his attention to her, slowly.

“What’ll it be?” He barked.

“I need one ticket to Dubbo, please,” Hermione was too exhausted to get loud with the man for being so rude. 

“That’ll be $75 for an economy seat,” The man seemed annoyed that he had to assist someone so late in the evening. 

“All I have is pounds,” Hermione rubbed her forehead as she looked in her wallet.

“Don’t take pounds,” The man scrunched his nose. “Take credit.”

“I have that,” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief handing his her credit card. After a moment he handed it back to her and the ticket.

“Train leaves in an hour,” He pointed to his left. “Stop at the kiosk and change your pounds to dollars, not everyone takes credit.”

Hermione took his advice before she boarded the train. 12 hours to Dubbo, then she would have to drive to Bourke where her parents had settled. Exhaustion was tugging on her the entire train ride, but she couldn’t sleep. She figured she would just get a hotel room in Dubbo and try to sleep before attempting to drive.

She had taken a taxi from the train station to a Comfort Inn, she felt ready to collapse as she leaned on the counter of the main desk in the lobby.

“Hello, may I help you?” The middle-aged woman smiled at Hermione.

“I need a room for one night, please,” Hermione yawned. 

“Alright, that’s no problem, we have vacancies,” The woman typed something into the computer, “What’s your name?”

“Hermione Granger-Weasley,” Hermione was forcing her eyes to stay open. The woman continued to type. 

“Oh, it appears you already have a room. Yes, room 42,” The woman grabbed a key for her. “Here you are, Miss, enjoy your stay.”

Hermione took the key, confused as to why she already had a room booked. She was too tired to think about it too long, she just wanted to sleep for a little while. Dragging her suitcase behind her, she slowly found her room and unlocked it. Walking in she froze.

“Severus?” 

“I heard about your father, and you have my deepest condolences. I was informed you were traveling alone and figured you may need…someone. I apologize if I overstepped,” He was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Hermione closed the door and released her luggage. Shaking her head she began to tremble before bursting into tears. Severus stood up and embraced her.

“Thank you,” She sobbed as she clutched the front of his shirt. “Oh, gods, Severus, my Dad is gone.”

“I know, love, but you’re not alone. You need to rest now, we’ll figure everything out later,” He guided her to the bed. Severus remained sitting as she curled up beside him, laying her head on his lap. She fell asleep as he stroked her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stretched out on the bed. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Everything was a blur as she attempted to remember how she ended up in a hotel room. That’s when she saw a white paper sack sitting on the small table near the window, and the bathroom door was closed. Severus had been there waiting for her.

“Severus?” She called out as she stood, stretching her arms above her head and scratching her scalp. The door opened and there he stood, bare-chested and his face covered in shaving cream. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. It was odd, but she had never considered him participating in the everyday mundane activities as other people. Somehow, in her mind, he was above that.

“Yes?” He asked, his fingers frozen mid-air covered in shaving cream.

“How on earth did you know I would be here?” Hermione shrugged, smiling as she stood there looking at him.

“I knew, and I knew you would need someone,” Severus replied, rinsing his fingers off and picking up his razor. “Why didn’t you just travel by portkey? You would have had to make several stops, but you would have been here much faster than taking muggle transportation.”

“Honestly, I couldn’t think straight,” Hermione walked over to the white paper sack as the smell of food lured her. She wanted to press the issue about how he knew about her father but thought better of it. There was time for that. Right then, she was just grateful to not be alone.

“I rented a car,” Severus called out from the bathroom. “It’s a four-hour drive to Bourke.”

“You’re on top of things, aren’t you?” Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out a box. Opening it, she saw a full breakfast for her. Picking up a slice of bacon she bit into it. “Sweet nectar of the gods!”

“It’s delicious, right?” Severus chuckled. “I ate mine already, sorry. The smell was driving me mad.”

“That’s fine,” Hermione pulled out the chair and tucked in to eat. “Hey, how do you propose I explain your presence to my mother, Severus?”

“That,” He stated as he walked back into the room and picking up his shirt, “won’t be a problem. You don’t have to explain, I won’t go in. I didn’t come all this way to put you in an awkward position, Hermione. I came to make sure you got to your Mother’s house safely.”

“You are not going to just leave me there,” Hermione sat her fork down and looked over at him as he put his shirt on.

“If you can devise an innocent explanation, I would be more than happy to go with you,” Severus began to button his shirt.

“I’ll just tell Mum you’re my friend and you were concerned. I’m sure she remembers you from my time as a student,” Hermione shrugged. “I have to take a shower before we go, I feel absolutely horrendous after all of that travel yesterday.”

“Shower is free,” Severus gestured with his head to the bathroom. Hermione stood up from the table and rifled through her suitcase for a change of clothes. As she walked past him, she reached up and put her hand on his chest.

“I’m glad you’re here,” She smiled. “I’d kiss you but I have something really disturbing going on right now,” She pointed to her mouth. “Morning breath and bacon, I need to brush my teeth.”

“Thank you for sparing me, I can smell you from here,” Severus smirked as she rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

She emerged twenty minutes later and packed up the things she had taken out. Severus loaded everything into the boot of the car, and before she knew it they were off.   
“I didn’t know you knew how to drive a car,” Hermione smiled as he drove.

“My father was a muggle,” Severus responded as he merged into traffic. They didn’t talk too much during the four-hour ride, the closer they got to Bourke the more Hermione’s mood fell. Her sadness grew with every kilometer, knowing that when they arrived they would only be greeted by her mother.

She pointed the way to him as they drew closer, finally, she spotted the small pale yellow house with dark shutters surrounded by a white metal fence. Hermione swallowed hard, as her pulse began to race. Severus pulled into the drive and parked the car. He made no move, waiting for Hermione to be ready. 

Reaching over, he took her hand in his.

“It’s okay,” Severus attempted to reassure her. Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand in return before exiting the car. He stayed several feet behind her as she approached the door and knocked. A moment later an older woman opened the door.

“Hermione!” She cried as she opened the screen door and put her arms around her. Hermione began to sob into her mother’s shoulder, and much like any mother, she comforted her daughter over the loss of her father. “It’s good to see you, love. I’ve missed you more than words can say!”

“I’ve missed you too, Mum,” Hermione took a step back and wiped the tears from her face.

“Hold on, is that?” Mrs. Granger’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Severus. “Is that Professor Snape?”

“Yes, Mum, it is,” Hermione gestured for him to come over. Severus walked over and extended his hand to her. She obliged.

“I am very sorry for your loss, Madame,” He seemed unsure of what to do next.

“Aren’t you a sweet boy,” Mrs. Granger gave him a sad smile, “Dear boy. Come in, come in, no need for us to be out here putting on a display for all of the neighbors to see.”  
They followed her inside and into the sitting room.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring Rose or Hugo, Mum,” Hermione sat down beside her mother, allowing Severus to take the chair.

“I should have liked to see them, but they’re too young to understand what happened, I think,” Mrs. Granger shook her head slowly. “No, I’ll come to see them over Christmas holiday.”

“They would love that,” Hermione took her mother’s hand in hers. “Mum, is there going to be a service for Dad?” 

“No, we don’t know anyone here well enough for all of that. No, he wanted to be cremated. Your Dad, well, he wants to be taken to the Isle of Skye, where we had our honeymoon, and be laid to rest there,” Mrs. Granger replied. “I’ll take him, dear, when I come home to visit.”

“You’re planning on staying here?” Hermione seemed a bit surprised.

“Yes, dear, I love it here,” She forced a smile. “I have a grand idea, go into my room, dear and in my closet, you’ll see a box. Please go get that wonderful book you made me.”  
“Sure, Mum,” Hermione patted her leg before leaving the room. 

“So, Severus Snape,” Mrs. Granger was attempting to keep her voice low.

“Yes, Madame?” He replied, his voice equally low, in an attempt to keep the conversation from being overheard. 

“I reckon things are quite bad back home,” She sighed, “I knew it was only a matter of time.”

“I’m afraid I am unsure of what you mean,” Severus responded. Hermione inhaled sharply. Her mother had always been quite astute. She should have known better than to allow Severus to accompany her.

“Ron and Hermione. They’re heading for divorce, are they not?” Mrs. Granger’s tone of voice sounded as if she were disappointed. “It’s fine, I knew it would happen sooner or later. Honestly, her father and I figured we would get a letter telling us she had run off and married after she returned our memories of course, but we were in for a shock when the letter was concerning Ronald Weasley.”

“I believe that is something better spoken about with your daughter,” Severus replied. Hermione located the book and went back to stand in the door and eavesdrop.

“She may think you are her friend, but I can see it written all over your face, dear boy. You are quite taken with my daughter,” Mrs. Granger laughed lightly, “Promise me something, young man.”

“Promise?” Severus asked, obviously unnerved by being referred to as a young man when he was nearing fifty.

“Promise me that should she return that affection you will treat her as she deserves, her and her children,” Mrs, Granger grew very serious. Hermione wanted to burst in there and stop the conversation, but something forced her to wait and see if he would respond.

“Of course, of course, I promise that,” Severus replied. 

“Found it!” Hermione came back into the room, holding the book in the air.

“Good!” Mrs. Granger smiled as she took the book from her daughter. “Let’s look at it that is if you don’t mind humoring a poor old woman.”

“Stop, Mum, you’re not an old woman,” Hermione shook her head. 

“Severus, look at my daughter here,” She held up the book in his direction and saw that it was a picture of Hermione next to a figure in a hospital bed. “Minerva was kind enough to save pictures for us,”

“Yes, Mum,” Hermione tried to turn the page but her mother wouldn’t let her. Severus leaned closer and squinted his eyes. Hermione didn’t want him to see that she had been helping to care for him after the war ended. He never knew. 

She shifted her gaze from the book to his face, and his eyes went wide before jumping up to meet hers.

“Yes, she’s a good girl,” Mrs. Granger nodded as she pulled the book to her lap and turned the page. 

“Ok, Mum, I don’t think Severus wants to see any more pictures,” Hermione laughed nervously. There was no way her mother kept everything she sent. But as she looked over at her mother, she employed a devilish grin as she flipped through the pages. 

“Nonsense, I have loads of things to show him. You don’t mind do you?” Mrs. Granger looked to Severus who shook his head.

“No,” He was left speechless, and Hermione was left worried about a single letter she had written to her mother on her 21st birthday. Silently she prayed to any deity that would respond, that her mother had tossed the letter into the rubbish bin.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mum?” Hermione followed her mother out onto the back porch after dinner. Severus had volunteered to wash up. Everything had been surreal, and Hermione not wanting to push too much, needed to know what happened to her father.

“I know,” Mrs. Granger sighed. “It’s just that, it’s been dreadfully hard without your father. And I never get to see you. Forgive me for wanting to have a bit of a normal visit before…before we had to talk.”

“Mum, it’s fine,” Hermione put her arm around her mother’s shoulder and leaned her head onto hers.

“It happened so quick,” She was choking back the emotions, “Last month he was working in the yard, and he got a terrible pain in his abdomen. It was so bad, he dropped to the ground. I spotted him through the window, lying there clutching his stomach and just rolling in pain. I called an ambulance of course. He went to hospital and it was days before they knew anything,”

“Oh, Mum,” Hermione whispered.

“Finally the doctors came in and said he had cancer, it was bad, but they reckoned he had some time. They gave him six months,” Mrs. Granger blinked tears out of her eyes. “I brought him home, and he was on some medications to help with the pain, you see. He just, he wasn’t supposed to go so soon.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Hermione asked, reaching up and wiping the tears from her cheek.

“He didn’t want to worry you, not so soon,” Mrs. Granger inhaled deeply, “But he just went to sleep and he never woke up again.”

“Oh, Dad,” Hermione bit her lip as she let her head droop. “I didn’t even get to have a proper goodbye.”

“Darling, he knew you loved him and you know he loved you,” Mrs. Granger patted her daughter’s hand. “Besides, as long as you have him in your heart and in your memories he isn’t truly gone.”

“I know, Mum,” Hermione nodded.

“He was so proud of you,” She smiled sadly. “All he…all we ever wanted for you was to be happy, dear. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course, Mum,” Hermione smiled sadly.

“It’s getting late, dear, you don’t need to waste money at a hotel, I have two spare rooms. You and Severus will stay here,” Mrs. Granger turned and walked back into the house and made her way into the kitchen, where Severus was finishing up with the wash. “Thank you again for cleaning up, you’ve done a wonderful job.”

“It was no problem,” Severus responded as he dried the last dish. 

“I was just telling Hermione, I have two spare rooms, and the both of you will stay here with me. No arguments!” Mrs. Granger held up her finger before either could say anything.  
“No arguments here, Madame,” Severus wiped his hands on the towel.

“Good!” Mrs. Granger gave a curt nod. “Follow me and I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

Severus exchanged a look with Hermione before he followed her. She couldn’t read his expression. The hour was growing late, and as much as she didn’t like to admit it, the time difference was killing her internal clock. 

Severus had immediately gone to bed, and Hermione knew she should as well. She couldn’t stay with her mother too long, she had to get back to Rose and Hugo. Sitting on the edge of the bed in the spare room, Hermione kicked off her shoes. Inhaling long and slow, she went to her mother’s room and knocked.

“Yes?” Mrs. Granger called from inside. Hermione opened the door and slipped into the room. “Is there something wrong dear?”

“You didn’t happen to keep any of my old letters I sent did you?” She needed to know, and she felt terrible for asking.

“No, those went into the rubbish bin ages ago, why?” Mrs. Granger asked as she removed her necklace.

“No reason, Mum, thanks,” Hermione smiled.

“How long are you staying, dear?” She picked up a hair brush and began to brush her short hair.

“I can’t stay long, Mum, I have to get back to Rose and Hugo, and probably one more day if that’s alright with you?” Hermione replied. “We’ll probably head back to Dubbo tomorrow evening. I’m going to see if I can get a flight out of Sydney back to London instead of going all the way to Canberra.”

“That’s a wise decision,” Mrs. Granger nodded. “I would like to go to the shops tomorrow, I need a few things. Also, what kind of Gran would I be if I didn’t send something back for the grans?”

“Mum, they don’t need anything,” Hermione laughed and shook her head.

“Of course not, but that’s a Gran’s job to spoil them,” Mrs. Granger smiled, “Go on to sleep, dear, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good-night, Mum,” Hermione opened the door and went back to her room.

 

******************************************************************************

 

They all sat in silence around the dining table the next morning. Hermione was growing more and more anxious as to why Severus was being so quiet. She chose not to say anything, if he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

“I’m off to the shops, as soon as I finish,” Mrs. Granger chewed her toast happily.

“I’m nearly done, Mum,” Hermione nodded.

“Nonsense, I can drive myself to the shops,” Mrs. Granger laughed. “If you would, I could use your help, you see, I cannot dust the way I once could. It would be a great help to me if you two could do that for me.”

“Of course, Madame,” Severus nodded. Hermione furrowed her brow. Her mother never asked her to dust before, why today?

“Fantastic!” Mrs. Granger rose from her chair. “I’m sure you also need to pack up some things before you leave later, don’t mind me and I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Hermione watched her mother back out of the drive and turn onto the road. Turning to Severus, and the table full of dirty dishes she sighed.

“Alright, let me have it!” 

“Pardon?” Severus rose both of his eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean it like that you pervert!” Hermione laughed. “You’ve been odd since she showed you that book, so, are you cross with me or what?”

“I’m not cross, Hermione,” Severus shook his head. “I wish I had known you had been taking care of me while I recovered. Why did you never say anything? Minerva didn’t even tell me.”

“When you came around, you were yelling at Minerva, and….you made it quite clear you didn’t want any help from anyone. I thought it best if you didn’t know I was there, Minerva agreed,” Hermione bit her lip.

“I see,” Severus nodded slowly.

“You also threatened to hex me when you did spot me,” Hermione began grabbing the plates to clean up.

“Why did you…”Severus shook his head.

“Because no one else would,” Hermione replied honestly. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Severus stood and began helping.

“It was ten years ago, Severus,” Hermione laughed. “Well, we better get to work before she gets back and nothing is done.”

“I’ll dust if you clean up from breakfast,” Severus offered.

“Thank you for being so kind to my Mum,” Hermione sat a cup down on the counter.

“It’s my pleasure,” Severus replied as he drew his wand. With a flick of the wrist, everything was clean.

“Not fair!” Hermione’s mouth hung open.

“Work smarter not harder,” Severus laughed.

“Shut it,” Hermione threw the wet dish rag at him.


	9. Chapter 9

They made their way back to the hotel that they had stayed in prior to their visit. This time, Hermione went in and got the room. Severus unloaded the boot, and finally, when they were both able to sit for a minute, having had four hours or so to digest the visit, Hermione began the conversation.

“I wasn’t aware that you came along with Albus to speak with my family before I went to Hogwarts,” She kicked off her shoes and looked up at Severus.

“Yes, I used to go along and speak to the parents of muggleborns. Somehow, it helped ease their fears knowing that I was raised in a muggle home, despite the fact my mother was a witch,” Severus replied as he removed his shoes.

“Oh, I never thought to tell you thank you for the roses you sent,” Hermione suddenly remembered. Severus appeared confused, his brow furrowed as he ran his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t send you roses,” He shook his head. “That would raise suspicions, would it not?”

“Then who were those roses from?” Hermione stood up and drew the curtains.

“I haven’t a clue, but they were not from me,” Severus replied. He removed his shirt and laid it across the chair. “Do you mind if I shower first?”

“Not at all,” Hermione replied as she watched him go into the bathroom and close the door.

After a moment she heard the shower running, and she sat back down on the bed wondering about the roses and how oddly her mother had behaved. He emerged ten minutes later, ready for bed.

“I’m just going to,” Hermione pointed to the bathroom. She made quick work of showering and used her wand to dry her hair. She hated going to bed with wet hair. When she came out, Severus was attempting to make a bed on the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing for bed,” Severus replied, freezing in his tracks and looking up at her.

“Pick that up and get in the bed,” Hermione laughed and shook her head.

“Are you sure?” He reached down slowly and picked up the pillow.

“Yes,” She laughed harder, “We’ve already had sex, Severus, we can sleep in the same bed.”

“Yes, you do make a valid point,” A smile stretched across his face slowly. He stood up and pulled back the duvet and got into the bed, covering himself he looked over at her. Hermione tugged at the belt that kept her robe closed and shook it loose from her shoulders. “You are quite naked.”

“Yes, I am,” Hermione chuckled as she slipped into the bed next to him. “Would you rather I not be naked?”

“Not at all,” Severus replied, moving closer to her. His hand slid over her abdomen and pulled her closer to him. Hermione reached up and threw her arm around his neck, pulling him downward and pressing her mouth to his.

Using his free hand he managed to remove his pajama bottoms, before maneuvering atop her. Looking into her eyes, he gently urged himself into her and began to thrust slowly.  
“Hermione?” He whispered her name, sending shivers down her spine.

“Yes?” She lifted her eyes to meet his, his continued steady thrusting driving her mad.”

“I have to tell you,” Severus was breathing hard as Hermione slid her hands down his body to rest at his hips.

“Ooooh, mmmm,” Hermione moaned. “Have to tell me?”

“I…” He leaned down and pressed his mouth hers.

“Don’t say it, Severus, please,” Hermione breathed. Severus took hold of her breast and ran his thumb across her nipple as he bent down and began pressing hot open mouthed kisses to her neck and collarbone. He leaned back up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“I love you,” He stated simply, but she knew he meant it. Hermione closed her eyes, biting back the emotional smile that was trying to force its way onto her face. Severus began to thrust faster, his cock burying deep into her causing her to cry out. 

“I…I…” Hermione stammered as his movements became almost frantic, his hand had moved to cup her buttock as he slammed into her. They kissed passionately as Hermione felt her orgasm building, finally, she came with a moan, her body shaking as the pleasure rippled through her. 

“Say it,” Severus whispered, continuing to thrust into her. Sweat beading at his hairline, he looked deep into her eyes as if he could see her soul, and she reached up to cup his face.

“I love you, Severus,” She had said it, and she meant it.

“Gods,” He cried out as he lowered his mouth to hers once again, and pressing his lips to hers, they kissed as if he was heading out to war. Severus froze, and moaned into her mouth, as he came, shooting his seed deep inside her.

For the first time since they began their encounter, Hermione realized that this was an affair, and she was more than content as she lie in his arms listening to his shallow breathing as sleep overtook him. When she returned home, she would do what was necessary. 

The next morning came all too quickly, and as she packed up her things to begin her muggle journey home she looked over at Severus who was watching her from the end of the bed.

“I’m filing for divorce when I get home. I have to find a job and a place to live, though, which won’t be easy,” Hermione zipped her suitcase.

“Don’t you have the money you were given as part of the many awards you got at the end of the war?” Severus shook his head.

“No, once I got married it became community property and because of archaic magical law, Ron has control over it,” Hermione pulled the suitcase from the bed and it dropped to the floor with a thud.

“That’s impossible,” Severus stood up, “that money has a sole beneficiary until one has offspring. It cannot be merged into marital assets, it’s law.”

“What?” Hermione’s jaw dropped. “But Ron said…”

“He lied,” Severus interrupted. “You have your own vault at Gringott’s and it’s been sitting there collecting interest since the end of the war. There should be an ample enough sum in there for you to get on your feet while you look for work.”

“Merlin, why would he lie about that?” The anger intensified within her. 

“I don’t know, Hermione, but when you get back go to Gringott’s they’ll show you your vault, you can see for yourself,” Severus shrugged.

“I’m going to kill that sodding git,” Hermione balled her fists up.

“No, you are going to do what you must so that you can live the life you want to live. Go home, love, kiss your children, and do what is necessary,” Severus kissed her forehead. “I will do whatever I can to ensure this goes as smoothly as possible and I will not allow you to lose your children.”

“Really?” Hermione looked up at his face.

“I love you and they are a part of you, I will love them too,” Severus kissed her, sweetly.

“You are full of surprises, Severus Snape,” Hermione laughed.

“You have yet to see how right you are, but I have work to attend to, so I must take my leave,” Severus waved his wand and shrunk down his suitcase so that it could fit in his pocket. “I will make sure you get to the train station and then I will see you once you get back.”

“Alright,” Hermione nodded as she took the handle of her luggage and followed him out of the room and to the car. He pulled up to the train station, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek before exiting the vehicle. As she watched him pull away, her heart grew heavy.

She didn’t know how long everything would take, and it may just take long enough for him to come to his senses and swear her off. As she waited for her train, her mind wandered back to the roses. If Ron hadn’t sent them, and Severus hadn’t sent them, who on Earth did? And why had Ron been actively lying to her for a decade?


	10. Chapter 10

Standing outside of Gringott’s Hermione raged internally. Severus had, in fact, been correct. There was a vault. HER VAULT. Everything she had been awarded alongside deposits made from sales using her likeness had been compiling for a decade. She had more than enough funds to do anything she wanted. This whole time, he had moaned and complained about how she needed to be more careful with their budget and how they would have two children to put through Hogwarts. She thought back to all of the times she had tried to plan a holiday only to be shot down because there weren’t enough funds.

Hermione didn’t care about money, had they been truly poor, it wouldn’t have mattered. But, HE lied. Attempting to calm herself, she knew that she needed to find a house, furnish said house and then file for divorce. Now that she was able to prove that she could financially care for both of her young children, on her own, custody could not be denied.

Taking several, slow, deep breaths she gathered her wits and set off for home. She would have to play stupid, pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. If there was one thing she desired above all else, it was to blindside Ron, just as he had done to her.

Ronald Weasley would pay.

“Hello,” Hermione called out, forcing her tone to be extra syrupy. “Mummy’s brought pizza!”

“Mummy!” Rose came running from the sitting room. A moment later Ron followed, holding Hugo. 

“Pizza, huh?” Ron smiled excitedly. It was his favorite meal.

“I was finishing up my errands and thought why not,” Hermione smiled as she carried the pizza into the kitchen. “I do know how it’s you and Rose’s favorite.” She gently pinched Rose’s cheek setting her off into a flurry of giggles.

“You’ve got perfect timing, ‘Mione, I’m starving!” Ron tucked Hugo into his high chair and sat down waiting for Hermione to get out the plates. 

“Do you think your Mum would keep Rose and Hugo two days a week?” Hermione asked as she handed out the plates and napkins.

“Two days a week? Weekdays, you mean?” Ron asked as he took a huge bite of his slice of pizza. “Why?” Hermione forced herself not to cringe as he spoke with his mouth open, the half-chewed wad of pizza dancing around and making her ill.

“While I was out, I spotted two classes I would like to take, I thought they were skills that could prove useful, for the family I mean,” Hermione handed Rose her pizza and began to cut up a slice into very small pieces for Hugo to toss about.

“Classes, ‘Mione,” Ron frowned.

“One is a magical knitting course, I remembered how much your Mum loved to send sweaters to Hogwarts for you and everyone, I thought it was a skill I could work on and maybe perfect before Rose starts school,” Hermione lied through her teeth. 

“Oh, knitting? Yeah, that sounds good,” Ron nodded as he took another huge bite of his pizza. “What’s the other class then?”

“That one is how to manage a magical budget for a family and increase productivity without spending a knut,” Hermione took her own slice of pizza and sat it on her plate. “What do you think?”

“I like it, sounds like you could learn a lot,” Ron shrugged. “Mum won’t mind, she loves keeping the kids. She was getting sort of cross with me only letting her have them once a week as it is. This will just send her over the moon.”

“Good,” Hermione looked down to her pizza, smiling like an imbicile. 

“When’s the first class?” Ron asked dodging a pizza chunk that Hugo threw his way.

“Tomorrow,” Hermione looked up from her plate.

“Okay then, I’ll pop over to Mum and Dad’s tonight then, just to make sure it’s alright by them,” Ron nodded. “Would you be taking them first thing?”

“Oh, not exactly first thing. After you go to work, we’ll head out,” Hermione pushed herself to act excited, leaning over to play with the end of Rose’s ponytail. “Would you like to go see Gran and Granddad tomorrow, love?”

“Yes, please!” Rose cheered, clapping her hands. “Granddad is funny, he makes us laugh.”

“Yes, Granddad is very funny,” Hermione nodded, leaning down to her daughter she dropped her voice, “Granddad makes me laugh too, just like this,” Her hands darted out and tickled Rose’s side making her laugh.

“You’re in an awfully good mood, ‘Mione,” Ron furrowed his brow. She may have pushed it a bit too far, but she could reign it back in.

“I’m just excited,” Hermione shrugged. “I can’t wait to start learning everything and start making things for the kids.”

“Oh, yeah, you’ll enjoy that,” Ron nodded as he finished eating. He slipped back into his blissful ignorance of the situation.

 

***************************************************************

 

Hermione had dropped the kids off with Molly and Arthur and went straight to one of the only people she could trust, outside of Severus, and that was Minerva. She knew she could find her at Hogwarts, preparing for the fall term. The poor woman was always working. 

Walking through the halls towards her office, Hermione let a wave of nostalgia overtake her. It had been many years since she had set foot in Hogwarts, and suddenly she became homesick. Not for Hogwarts itself, but for the way she had felt while there surrounding by her friends and her love of learning. Adult life made facing down the Dark Lord seem like literal child’s play, but maybe that was because she recalled everything through her childhood memories. Childhood had a way of clouding things and making them appear in a way that, in actuality, they were not.

Life was harder now, but not because it was more difficult than what she had done before, but because now emotions were involved, and more importantly, children were involved. Hermione had to protect them at all costs, but in order to give them the best life possible, the life they deserved, she had to Hermione again and not just Ron’s wife.  
Suddenly, she found herself in front of Minerva’s door without fully realizing how she had arrived there so soon. Sighing, she knocked and Minerva bade her come in.

“Hermione!” Minerva took off her spectacles and sat them on her desk as she rose to greet her old student.

“Hello, Minerva, it’s so good to see you!” Hermione returned her embrace.

“It’s been too long,” Minerva guided her over to the chairs that sat before the empty fireplace. “Is this a social visit?”

“Yes and no,” Hermione smiled sadly.

“Oh, dear,” Minerva pursed her lips. “In that case, let me get us some tea.” Minerva walked over to the small table that held the kettle and cups, pouring each of them a generous portion, before handing Hermione her up.

“Thank you,” Hermione took it gratefully and took a sip.

“Please, continue,” Minerva sat and sipped her own tea as she studied her.

“I know I can trust you, and I beg of you what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room,” Hermione became deadly serious.

“Of course, dear, whatever you say to me shall stay between the two of us,” Minerva removed her hat and set it down beside her.

“I’m in dire need to locate a home to purchase, without Ron finding out,” Hermione swallowed. Minerva made a move to comment but Hermione held up her hand, “I’m filing for divorce as soon I can, but first I need a house. I cannot take my children if I have nowhere to take them to.”

“Divorce? What happened, if I may ask?” Minerva’s eyes were wide her jaw slack. 

“I’m miserable, Minerva. I have been for years. I found out only yesterday that Ron has been lying to me for ten years over finances so that he could control me and my actions. We aren’t even really husband and wife, we haven’t been for some time. We’re more like housemates, which isn’t even an accurate description because even a housemate wouldn’t dictate your every move.”

“Merlin’s beard,” Minerva breathed. “Well, what can I do?”

“Do you know of anyone who is looking to sell a property that wouldn’t lead to Ron finding out that I was the one who purchased it?” Hermione continued to sip her tea.

“Yes, I’ll sell you my home, Hermione,” Minerva straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, “It has more than enough room for you and two children.”

“I can’t buy your home, Minerva. Where would you live when you weren’t here?” Hermione shook her head.

“I inherited Albus’ small cottage, which is more than enough for me,” Minerva dismissed her concerns quickly. “I shall have the paperwork drawn up by a muggle, that way it cannot be traced through the ministry. I will send you an owl when I have it, you could just come by here at your leisure to sign it.”

“That would be great, oh, Minerva! You just removed a huge weight from my shoulders!” Hermione was beaming. One item on her checklist was now taken care of.

“It is my pleasure, Hermione, really,” Minerva leaned back into her chair and smiled, quite proud of herself for her idea. “So, other than…well…that…how have you been?”

“I just got back from Australia,” Hermione sat her cup down.

“How are your parents?” Minerva smiled kindly.

“My Dad passed away,” Hermione replied, holding back the emotions that threatened to overflow. It was still very much a raw nerve.

“I am so sorry, dear,” Minerva frowned.

“Thank you,” Hermione swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. “Mum, um….Mum showed me some pictures you had sent her. I wasn’t aware that you had kept in touch with her.”

“Well, because they had moved so far away I thought she would like to have some pictures,” Minerva nodded. “She is your mother, and you are a mother now, so I’m sure you can understand.”

“Forgive me, but I have to cut this visit short. Molly and Arthur are taking care of Rose and Hugo and I don’t want to be gone too long,” Hermione stood and Minerva followed.

“Of course, of course. I shall see to the paperwork as soon as possible, dear,” Minerva embraced her again.

“Thank you, I appreciate it more than I can say,” Hermione returned the embrace before pulling away.

As she walked to the apparition point on the grounds, she had another realization. Her divorce would have to be muggle because she had forced Ron to marry in her parent’s church, a muggle church. The Ministry’s copy was nothing more than that, a copy of the muggle record.

The last thing she wanted was to walk into this situation ill-prepared, so she decided to run to the bookstore before going to fetch the children. Even if she couldn’t purchase the book herself without fear of the clerk saying something to Ron, or worse the Daily Prophet, she could always ask Severus to get it for her.


	11. Chapter 11

“How may I be of assistance?” Severus asked as she approached the counter. There were several patrons in his shop, which she immediately noticed upon entering. She had taken the liberty of writing down the book she needed and asking him to get it, just in case she couldn’t speak openly to him.

“Yes, sir, I would like some Chamaemelum nobilis, please,” Hermione tried to think of the most inane thing she could ask for. For a moment he looked at her, with a puzzled expression, but quickly went to locate it for her. 

“How much would you like?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I have that written down,” She pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. Unfolding it, he read it carefully. 

“I will have to order this amount, Madame, I do not currently have a sufficient supply for your needs,” He refolded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, giving her a very slight nod to let her know he understood her request. 

“When would it be a good time to return?” She chewed on her lip.

“Tomorrow,” He replied. “I believe I can procure the amount you need before then.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled and reluctantly left his shop. The other patrons didn’t seem to even spare her a glance, and for that she was grateful.

Hermione returned home quickly. Ron had informed her they were to have dinner with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld Place. Thankfully, Molly had volunteered to keep all of the kids so that the four of them could enjoy one adult meal without any children pestering for tricks, jokes or rides around the first floor on the pony that Harry had enchanted to behave like a real pony.

As they entered Grimmauld Place, Hermione noticed that she was starting to feel unwell. Between the stress of her marriage, her father’s death, international travel, and running all over God’s creation, she had managed to pick something up that was now rearing its ugly head. 

“Oi, ‘Mione you look like shite,” Ginny stated as Hermione walked into the kitchen. Thankfully, Ron and Harry went elsewhere in the house.

“Lovely, Ginny, just what every girl wants to hear,” Hermione shook her head and laughed.

“Yeah, but it’s the truth! What’s wrong?” Ginny wiped her hands on her apron before coming over to press the back of her hand to Hermione’s forehead. “You’re awfully warm.”

“Thanks, mum,” Hermione batted Ginny’s hand away. “Also, since when do you cook?” Hermione pointed to her apron and rose both eyebrows.

“Thought I’d give it a go,” Ginny shrugged.

“Great, so not only do I have something I caught during my travels but you’re going to give me food poisoning on top of it,” Hermione rubbed her stomach thinking about the last time she got food poisoning. 

“Hey, I didn’t give everyone food poisoning last time!” Ginny stomped her foot and pointed at her with her wooden spoon.

“Gin,” Hermione stared at her with a deadpan expression. “I still don’t know how you managed to make us all sick with cake.”

“That was not my fault!” Ginny was adamant. “I still say it was something else and you lot just ganged up on me because I’m not little miss perfect housewife.” Hermione’s face fell. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s ok,” Hermione forced a smile and waved off the comment. 

As the night drew on, Hermione felt worse and worse. Her fever was increasing, she could tell because her vision had started to wobble. Finally, at Ginny’s insistence, Ron took her home before going to his Mother’s and asking her to keep the kids since Hermione was too sick to move about properly.

Between the fever and chills racking her body, she felt the urge to get sick and moved as fast as she could to the bathroom. She was sure she had picked up the flu at some point. She knew she had to get a note to Severus so that he knew she wouldn’t make it the next day and to warn him that he may get sick. 

Her fevered brain wouldn’t cooperate as she looked for her pen. Grabbing her wand she whimpered as she stood up.

“Revelio,” Setting her wand down she looked for her pen, but a small compartment opened up in the baseboard instead. Furrowing her brow, she made her way over and opened it manually the rest of the way. Reaching in, she pulled out several cards that looked as if they came with flower arrangements.

Many were old, the writing nearly faded. As she looked through them, she found several all with the same inscription.

XX –D

Looking them over once more, she couldn’t figure out who D was or why the cards were hidden in the wall.

Hermione heard the door open and close downstairs, quickly she put the cards back where she found them and closed the compartment. The seams vanished as soon as it closed. Getting up as fast as her body would allow, she threw herself across the bed, and put her arm over her face, burying her nose in the crook of her arm.

“Hey ‘Mione, Mum said she’ll keep the kids as long as you need her to. She also said she hopes you feel better soon,” Ron didn’t come any closer to her than the doorway.

“Thank you,” She muttered.

“Do you need to see a medi-witch?” Ron asked, still not moving towards her.

“No, it’s just a virus. I need to sleep, but could you bring me some water?” Hermione removed her arm and turned her head to look at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” He turned and disappeared.

XX –D

He was the one having the affair, and judging by the age some of those cards it had been going on for quite a while, possibly since before they were married.

She just had to figure out who D was. 

But then again, the notes were written in print not cursive so maybe D was really a P, a small portion of the main line did hang slightly lower than the curve.

Suddenly the urge to vomit struck her and she rolled off the bed, barely making it into the bathroom. She couldn’t think about this right now, she had lost the ability to focus her mind because her body had decided to wage a coup.


	12. Chapter 12

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun rose, Hermione had managed to quietly send off an owl to Severus letting him know she was ill and warn him that he could come down with symptoms at any moment. Ron, thankfully, had chosen to sleep on the couch, away from her and her contagion. Hermione was grateful to have the bed to herself as she slipped in and out of consciousness. 

She woke up at five and made her way down the stairs, hoping to make herself some tea. Feeling mildly better, but weak, it took her several minutes to navigate the stairs. Hermione peeked into the living room, hoping to not wake Ron, but he wasn’t there. Furrowing her brow she looked to the clock, twice, to make sure she hadn’t read the time wrong. It was only quarter past five and Ron didn’t leave to go to work until seven.

Shaking her head she went back to her task to make tea. She didn’t care where he was. Her entire being was presently focused on one thing, and that was to flush whatever it was she picked up that was presently trying to kill her, out of her body. Or at least it certainly felt as though it was trying to kill her. Once her tea was done, she sat down her normal chair at the table and just inhaled the aromatic tea. 

She thought perhaps that it would help her to take a hot shower, as she bit into a dry piece of toast, praying she could keep it down. As soon as she was sure she wasn’t contagious she was going right back to working on how to divorce Ron, with a flourish. 

Hermione thought back to their first year of marriage and mentally compared it to life now.

A small smile crept across her mouth as recalled the amount of laughter that filled that first year. The time they had taken apart their muggle washing machine thinking they could repair it when they had merely forgotten to hook the water to it. Their first Christmas, when she has spent two days trying to make the perfect holiday meal, only to burn half of it and undercook the rest. That Christmas dinner had turned into a potluck of sorts, with everyone bringing something. The holiday they took to Paris to visit Fleur and Bill when Ron tried to impress his sister-in-law by speaking French and had accidently said he was a porpoise with jock itch…

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Ron had had his moments where he seemed to be off somewhere far away, but she had chalked it up to the war and everyone they had lost. It amplified when she got pregnant with Rose. As soon as she began to notice the changes to her body, she noticed the changes in Ron. Again, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and figured that once she started showing the pregnancy no longer was an idea it was real, which could be terrifying.

She went upstairs and prepared a hot shower. As the hot water poured over her, she thought of Australia and how grateful she had been that her mother threw her letters away. It was the only time she had ever written her true thoughts down on paper, never having shared them with anyone verbally. 

At 21, with the war over she had taken the time to examine her life. Minerva was aware she had tended to Severus while at St. Mungo. She had helped after all. But no one knew, that after he was well enough to leave and fell off the face of the Earth, she had tried to find him. He may not recall now, but he did have moments of lucidity during his recovery time, and during those moments Severus shared a lot about his past with her and the disappointments he held with himself. 

He was discharged the day before her 20th birthday and gone shortly after. Hermione laughed at her youthful idiocy. Two years she spent looking for him, two years pretending to live one life while she secretly hunted for him. She wasn’t sure why, looking back at it now, what she expected to had she found him. 

It didn’t matter now.

But she was glad that Severus wouldn’t know that she had looked for him, glad that he wouldn’t know that she had begun to care about him during his time at St. Mungo’s and was devastated when he left. She had loved Ron, in fact, they had been dating the entire time she was caring for him, but deep down, in the darkest recess of her heart, she had hoped.

But she still ended up as Ron’s wife, so as the old saying goes wish in one hand and shit in the other, and see which one fills up first. Turning the water off she wrapped her hair up in a towel and used another to dry herself off. 

Fate was a funny thing. She had yearned to be closer to Severus all those years ago, and it never happened. But she walked into his shop, near 30 years old, pissed off and frustrated and in that one brief interaction, everything changed. 

A knock came from downstairs, and clutching the towel to her chest she made her way to the front door. Opening it slightly, she noticed there was no one there, but there was a box, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, sitting on her step. Reaching down she picked it up and hugged it to her body. Quickly she shut and locked the door, flipping over the small card that was tucked under the twine.

She read it as she walked. It was addressed to her, but no message. Pulling the towel off of her head, she tossed it on the end of her bed and began to tear open the paper. Inside she found a bottle of pepperup potion, a clean pressed handkerchief, dried lavender in a small satchel and a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Laughing to herself she picked up the book and opened it to its cover page. It read: Trapstands Guide to the Application of Magical Law and Muggle Influence Regarding Non-Pureblood Marriages and Inter-blood Marriages Second Edition. Hermione smiled. 

Severus had found a way to drop off her book and he disguised it in a book Ron would never pick up to read. The comfort items were a nice touch, but she wished he had sent her a note or better yet, that she could have seen him. Pulling on her old cotton nightgown, she uncorked the pepperup potion and downed it, and as the steam poured from her ears, she put the lavender satchel under her pillow and laid down to start reading.


	13. Chapter 13

It took her two days but she had found it. In 1900 there was a case heard, known as Fittfiggler versus McLeod-Mclean, it set the entire precedence for magical folk married in muggle society and the marriage documents being filed with the proper muggle authorities. She nearly tore the entire page out of the book from excitement as her eyes flew over the page.

It stated that when two parties from wizarding society, willingly and knowingly, married according to muggle laws and customs, their marriage shall henceforth be domain of muggle authorities. However, Hermione quickly saw that any offspring conceived of the union shall be protected by wizarding law, and thus custody is within the domain of the wizarding authorities.

It was a double-edged sword, and a bit of a blow. She would have to ensure that the divorce did not delve into chaos so that the wizarding authorities would look favorably on her. After all, she was muggleborn which may prevent her from gaining custody. 

“Ron?” Hermione called out as she closed the book and put it on a shelf next to her other academic related books. Quickly, she laced up her trainers and smoothed her hair back into a ponytail and headed down the stairs.

“What is it ‘Mione?” Ron asked. He was rummaging through his work satchel. 

“I realized after that bout of horrendous illness, we did not have any pepperup potion in the house. That is unacceptable. What if you needed some or merlin forbid the children?” Hermione leaned on the small table in their downstairs hall, placing her hand on her hip. Ron stopped digging and looked up at her.

“You’re right, I can’t afford to miss work. We should have some on hand,” He nodded and refocused his attention to his attempt at whatever it was he was looking for.

“I can brew it, it’s not difficult. In fact, it would be cheaper for me to do that rather than just purchase it outright,” Hermione continued the conversation, ignoring the fact he was obviously uninterested in speaking to her. “Do you know if your Mum is home?”  
“Oh, umm…no, I think she went to visit Bill and Fleur,” Ron shook his head. 

“Rose and Hugo hate going to get potions ingredients, they don’t like the smell,” Hermione sighed. “I suppose I can wait…”

“No, don’t do that. Ginny is home today, she’ll watch them.” Ron stood up and closed his satchel. “And I doubt it’s the smell that’s off-putting to them, it’s probably Snape. He still terrifies small animals and children?” Hermione swallowed her initial angry reaction to his accusation.

“Small children and animals?” She forced herself to laugh. “Well, good thing we don’t have a dog.”

“Good one,” Ron chuckled. “I’d take them myself but I’m already running late.”

“I got it, it’s no problem,” Hermione smiled sweetly as she watched him gather up his things. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention I have a work thing coming up, I have to go to Dublin for three days,” Ron didn’t even turn around as he spoke, merely continued walking towards the door. “I leave Thursday,” That was in two days.

“Ok,” Hermione sighed.

“Bye,” Ron walked out the door and slammed it behind him before she could reply.

As soon as the door closed she bolted up the stairs and into Rose’s room where she and Hugo were sitting playing with her dolls. Hugo being more interested in chewing on them than playing.

“Who wants to go see Aunt Ginny?” Her tone was super cheery to get them excited. It worked because they both jumped up clapping. “Come along then,” Hermione bent down and scooped Hugo up into her arms. Rose skipped beside her, happily humming to herself.

 

***********************************************

 

Hermione walked into Severus’ shop and saw that it was blessedly void of customers. Quickly she turned the sign to closed, locked the door and drew the shades before heading for the back room. He was in there, his back turned to her, bent over his worktable working on something so intently he hadn’t heard her come in.   
Moving as slowly as she could she tiptoed over to him and grabbed his arse causing him to jump and spin around, a horrified expression on his face until he saw it was her. She couldn’t help but laugh harder that she thought she would.

“Witch! That was incredibly reckless, do you know what I could have done?” He shook his head and put his hand on his heart. 

“Oh stop, what you could have done? I just scared you to the point I think I may have given you a heart attack,” Hermione smiled.

“Hardly,” He replied raising his eyebrows. “I’m glad to see you are back to your usual self, if not slightly more….enthusiastic with your shenanigans.”

“I have a reason to be so happy, thank you very much. Thanks to you, my oh so sneaky ex-spy, super sexy, dungeon bat I have the answer to my divorce!” Hermione bit her lip as she playfully smacked his chest. “I have to get divorced the muggle way, which means I don’t have to be as paranoid as I thought I would have to be.” 

“That is good news…dungeon bat?” Severus furrowed his brow but smirked as he shook his head and looked back to his work for a moment.

“It’s nothing, something they used to call you back when you were a professor,” She shrugged. “BUT…”

“Ah, there it is! The shoe is about to drop, as they say,” He crossed his arms before turning and leaning back on his work table.

“My kids,” Hermione sighed, her tone quickly turning deadly serious. “Custody has to be determined by magical authorities. Which means I have to fully integrate back into wizarding society to have a real chance at gaining custody.”

“I see,” Severus nodded slowly, rubbing his chin. “Have you working out a place to live yet?”

“Yes, Minerva is going to sell me her house,” Hermione nodded. His eyebrows shot up briefly.

“I can offer you a job, not here of course. I am aware that Weasley still hates me, and well, the fact that I’m shagging his wife would just be fuel on the fire as they say,” Severus smiled slowly, enjoying the notion. “I have a side business that does not have my name attached to it. You could work there, and in fact, work from home which would help your custody case.”

“You’ve helped me so much already,” Hermione shook her head. “I don’t want you to think I’m expecting anything…”

“Granger,” Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me that,” She playfully smacked him again. “It makes me feel like I’m still your student.”

“Does it now?” He pulled her close to him and kissed her soundly. “Does that make you feel as if you are still my student?”

“Mmm, 20 points to Slytherin,” She smiled up at him as she put her arms around his neck.

“Only 20? I do believe I can do better than that,” Severus kissed her again, running one hand up to the base of her neck and the other down to the small of her back. As he drew back she slipped her hand into his.

“I already locked up,” Hermione whispered. “To the bed?”

“Gods, yes,” Severus replied permitting her to pull him along up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you stuck?” Severus called out from his room. Hermione had excused herself to the bathroom as soon as they made it up the stairs. 

“I’ll be right out!” Hermione hid her giggle. She was standing there, between the mirror and the tub, with nothing on but gray wool knee socks and a Gryffindor house tie. She was pretty proud of herself that she managed to transfigure her socks and knickers into the outfit. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and summoned every ounce of flirt she had in her. 

“About time,” Severus chuckled. He had his back to her, looking down and unbuttoning his shirt. Turning around he froze and dropped his hands. “Bloody hell, Granger…” He swallowed hard but continued to stare. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean, sir,” Hermione shrugged, sliding her hand down the tie.

“You know exactly what I mean, witch,” He began to remove his shirt again, making quick work of it, he threw it out to the side, not caring where it landed. 

Hermione loosened her tie as she walked over to him. Gently, she ran her fingertips over his chest and down his abdomen. Catching her finger in his waistband, she tugged him closer to her. Biting her bottom lip she unfastened his trousers and took hold of his cock and brought it out. She kissed him, slowly as she stroked his shaft. Pulling away, she licked her lips and dropped her knees.

“Gods, Granger,” Severus inhaled sharply as she took him into her mouth. Stroking him as she sucked, she would momentarily stop long enough to flicker her tongue across the tip before taking in again. His hand found its way to the back of her head as his hips began to move, thrusting slightly into her mouth. 

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he stopped her movement and pulled his cock out of her mouth. He reached down and helped her up off of the floor, releasing her hair as she stood. His hands reached up and fondled the soft flesh of her breasts, as he stepped out of his trousers. In one swift movement he picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down, he remained standing.

“You’re a tease,” Severus’ voice was gentle but gruff. 

“Am I now?” Hermione replied, breathing heavy as she looked at his nakedness. 

Severus turned her onto her side, lifted her left leg and nestled in between her legs, his cock pressing against her pussy. Holding onto her upper thigh he pushed into her. Hermione moaned, she had never had sex at this angle before, and it felt fantastic. Severus pumped into her, holding onto her firmly he reached up and took hold of her breast again, alternating between squeezing it gently and rubbing her nipple.

Switching hands, he held onto her thigh and dropped his hand to her clit. 

“Severus, oh, gods,” Hermione closed her eyes and threw her head back as he urged her to her climax. With a shudder, her orgasm washed over her. As soon as she came, Severus turned her over and had her kneel. Entering her from behind he gently smacked her backside, before moving his hand down and over her stomach. As he came to her breasts he urged her to sit up. Severus ran his hands over her body, from her breasts down to her clit, moving slowly and causing her to groan.

He pulled out and urged her to the center of the bed. Joining her, he pulled her to him, kissing her neck and licking the tender flesh at her collarbone. She moved atop him, and gently lowered herself back onto his waiting cock, his hands holding her tight to her back, his fingers trailing her spine. 

Severus, laid her back onto the mattress, thrusting slowly. His face buried into her curls. Hermione let one hand drift down to his bottom and squeezed before pulling him closer to her. It was his undoing, and he began to thrust faster and faster into her. His entire body stiffened as he shot his cum deep into her, before collapsing next to her and pulling her into his arms.

“All of the points to Gryffindor,” He muttered trying to stop himself from smiling. Hermione burst out laughing.

“All the points, huh?” Lifting her head, she removed the tie from her neck.

“Every point, witch, every single one,” Severus breathed, his hot moist breath tickling her skin. She slipped her tie over his head and adjusted it. He rose an eyebrow and questioned her with his eyes.

“I’m happy with you, like this,” Hermione laid her head back down and looked up at the ceiling as he held her. 

“As am I,” Severus replied. 

“I’m going to have to go, unfortunately,” Hermione groaned. “I need to get some pepperup ingredients before I go so I don’t raise any suspicion.”

“Pepperup?” Severus asked leaning up and looking down at her face.

“I had to come up with some excuse to see you,” Hermione smiled. 

“I wish you could stay,” Severus sat up moving to the edge of the bed to sit. She rolled over and rubbed his back with one hand.

“I do too,” She sighed, “Soon, right?”

“Soon,” He nodded. She moved to sit next to him. Moving her hand to his jaw she turned his face to look at her.

“I promise,” Hermione smiled. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Sitting for a moment longer, she went back to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out he was dressed and waiting for her, her tie laying across the bed.

“What did you transfigure to make that?” He asked, gesturing to the tie with his eyes. She pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, the tie transformed back into her knickers. Severus looked back at her with both eyebrows raised. “Don’t you need those?”

“Keep them,” Hermione smiled devilishly.

“Come along, let us locate your ingredients,” He held out his arm to her and put his hand on the small of her back as she walked through the door. Before walking back out into the shop, Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. “That’s just in case it’s a while before you come back.”

“Don’t say that I’ll think of something,” Hermione frowned knowing he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron was in Dublin when she got Minerva’s owl. Hermione was grateful that her old friend had thought ahead and sent the paperwork for her to sign rather than her having to drag the kids to Hogwarts. Molly had come to get Hugo and Rose to spend a few days with them because they had arranged to have all of their grandchildren together at once. She knew that now Molly and Arthur had an empty nest and Arthur had retired from the Ministry, the Burrow was a very lonely place. Hermione was sure Molly missed the chaos of having a house full of children.

She was standing outside of the divorce solicitors’ office, chewing on her bottom lip. Once she went in, everything would start. Looking at her watch, she took a deep breath and went in. Her appointment was in less than ten minutes. The lobby was nice, but stiff feeling. 

“May I help you?” The young woman behind the desk looked up from her computer. She appeared to be the same age as Hermione.

“Yes, I have an appointment,” Hermione nodded, clutching her bag tighter.

“Name?” The woman turned to the computer and poised to type as she awaited Hermione’s response.

“Hermione Granger-Weasley,” Hermione cleared her throat. The woman began to quickly type.

“Yes, I see your name right here. I’ll let Mr. Boggs know you’re in. If you’d please have a seat,” The woman gestured to the uncomfortable chairs behind Hermione, as she picked up the phone. Hermione sat down, overhearing the woman inform the solicitor that his 2 o’clock was here. A moment later a door opened and a short bald man poked his head out.

“Please, do come in,” He smiled widely as Hermione approached him. He stuck his hand out and she took it. His grip was rather loose, and his skin was wet and clammy. “I’m Peter Boggs, and you I take it are Mrs. Weasley?”

“Please, call me Hermione,” Hermione sat down in one of the two chairs that sat in front of his desk. He walked around and took his seat.

“How may I be of service, Hermione?” He folded his hands together and leaned on his desk, towards her.

“I would like to file for divorce from my husband,” Hermione replied, nervously. Mr. Boggs immediately picked up a pen and legal pad and began to write. 

“Before we begin, I must inform you that my fee is one hundred pounds per hour. If you chose to utilize my service, I will waive the consultation fee for today, however the divorce fee itself, to file, is five hundred and fifty pounds,” He looked up from his pad and straight to her.

“Yes, that’s fine, thank you,” Hermione nodded.

“Very well, now tell me, when were you married?” Mr. Boggs looked back to his legal pad.

“We were married the 1st of December 2000,” Hermione inhaled deeply.

“The name of your spouse?” He scratched down more information. “And where were you married?”

“Ronald Weasely,” Hermione inhaled, “We were married in Surrey at St. Mary and St. Nicholas Church.”

“Do you have any children?” 

“Yes, two. Rose is 6 and Hugo is 2,” Hermione nodded.

“Is there a desire for requested custody?” Mr. Boggs asked, wiping his clammy hand on his shirt sleeve.

“I would prefer primary custody, but I would be open to shared custody. Ron is a good father, he adores his children,” Hermione replied. 

“Very well,” Mr. Boggs nodded. “What is the reason for your divorce request?”

“Irreconcilable differences,” Hermione replied, shifting her weight in her seat.

“So, Mr. Weasley is aware that you are seeking a divorce?” Mr. Boggs looked at her again.

“No, sir, he is unaware,” She shook her head.

“Ah, I see,” He bowed his head and continued to write. 

“How long does this process take?” Hermione frowned, “The divorce itself, I mean.”

“Well, it depends,” Mr. Boggs sat his legal pad down, leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers. “If your husband does not contest the divorce it could take as little as three months.”

“If he does contest it?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“That could take up to a year. Truly, it depends on the judge as well. Now, in the best case scenario, you file a petition with the court, your husband does not contest you could be granted a decree nisi. Six weeks after that decree is issued you can then apply for a decree absolute. Once you obtain that, your marriage is officially and legally ended,” Mr. Boggs picked up his legal pad again.

“That seems like an awfully long time, but I suppose anything that involves such detailed matters would take some time,” Hermione nodded.

“Very well, so, you will draft a petition, with me, and that petition will then be served to your husband.” Mr. Boggs cleared his throat. “So, is this still something you would like to move forward with?”

“It is, yes,” Hermione nodded and watched as he began to pull papers from his desk and put before her.

 

*************************************

 

The divorce center would be sending Ron the papers. Hermione sat on her couch, sipping a cup of tea and wrapped in a blanket. Even though there hasn’t been any romantic feeling between them for a long time, she still didn’t want to hurt him. She thought it best to sit and talk to him, instead of allowing a divorce petition to blindside him.   
Hermione hoped he would understand that she wanted the marriage dissolved but she did not want to take him from his children. 

“Blimey, that feels much better,” Ron had come back down the stairs after taking a shower. He had returned from his Dublin trip a day early, and now Hermione knew what she had to do.

“Ron? Can you sit, please? I need to talk to you,” Hermione unfolded her legs and sat her cup down. Ron appeared confused as he sat down in his chair.

“What is it, ‘Mione?” Ron’s brow was furrowed. Hermione could feel her heart beating in her ears, and the sudden rush of adrenaline pulse through her stomach as she tried to find the words.

“There is no easy way to say this, Ron, but I thought it would be better coming directly from me first before you received anything in the post. I want a divorce,” Hermione exhaled as she watched him process what she just told him.

“Divorce?” Ron’s eyebrows shot up, and he began to fidget with his hands.

“You know things haven’t been well in our marriage for a long time,” She shook her head.

“But what about the children? They need us together, ‘Mione,” Ron kept his gaze stuck to his hands.

“The children need us to be happy, Ronald. They pick up on everything, even the things we try to keep hidden from them. I don’t want to take your children away from you, Ron, you’re a great dad, brilliant in fact,” Hermione wanted to make sure he knew that she recognized that in him. “It’s just that, we aren’t good as husband and wife.”

“I take it you already filed, yeah?” He finally lifted his eyes and looked at her.

“I did, yes,” Hermione nodded. “You’ll receive the divorce petition in the post.”

“I’m gobsmacked, ‘Mione, I don’t know what to say,” Ron shook his head. “You don’t even want to try to give it a go?”

“Ron, I’ve tried to talk to you so many times about everything. I just can’t do it anymore, we’ve been dancing to the same tune for ten years. When is enough, enough? I know you aren’t happy. You stopped looking at me like I was a woman as soon as I told you I was pregnant with Rose.”

“Come off it,” Ron stood up and turned his back to her, leaning on the doorframe.

“It’s the truth, and don’t you dare deny it. Ron, I miss the way we were, but there is no going back. I’m unhappy and you’re unhappy. Let’s not waste another decade just to come to the same conclusion, that we’re both unhappy,” Hermione continued to explain but did not move from the couch. “I’m moving out. You can keep the house. I just, I thought it would be better to talk now.”

“What about the kids?” He turned and looked at her, crossing his arms.

“We can tell them together. They need to know no matter what we’ll still be their mummy and daddy and that we love them. We’ll still be a family, just not one that lives in the same house anymore. I would prefer, also, if we shared custody,” Hermione stood.

“How do you want me to respond?” Ron’s tone turned angry. “Did you think I would jump for joy at this news?”

“No,” Hermione replied simply. “This isn’t a joyful matter. But, it’s a necessary one.”

“You can file whatever you want, ‘Mione. Move out, that’s fine,” Ron dropped his arms to his side. “But I’ll contest this.”

“Do what you think you need to do,” She sighed. She watched as Ron left the house. He didn’t say where he was going, but she was almost positive he was going to Harry’s and she should expect a visit before the night was over


	16. Chapter 16

“You’re really going through with this?” Ron asked as he stood in the bedroom, watching Hermione pack. 

“Yes,” She replied, folding her clothes. They had both spoken with Rose and Hugo the previous evening. Hugo, being 2 didn’t care about anything they were saying, he merely wanted a biscuit. Rose, on the other hand, struggled with understanding why her mum was moving. Hermione had explained the best she could so that a six-year-old could understand.

Hermione’s mind replayed the conversation, specifically her explanation. She had told Rose, that Mummy and Daddy would always love her and Hugo, and that they would always be their Mummy and Daddy no matter where they lived, but Mummy and Daddy just couldn’t be married anymore. Rose, of course, didn’t like the idea that mummy and daddy didn’t love each other anymore. Hermione had explained, that, of course, she still loved Daddy and she wanted Daddy to be safe and happy forever it was a different love but love just the same. Hermione had looked over at Ron, who was nodding, trying not to upset their daughter.

“I’ll be sure to set up rooms for Rose and Hugo immediately,” Hermione closed the last box and shrunk it to fit in her sack filled with her belongings. 

“I’ve arranged for them to stay with Mum and Dad until we work everything out,” Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t want them here tonight, it would be too hard on them.”

“I’ll come get them tomorrow afternoon, I need time to go buy beds,” Hermione looked at Ron, Harry would be there soon to help her. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Ron avoided her gaze. “So, are you going back to work?”

“I have to,” Rubbed her face, waiting for the argument to start.

“Well, I get home around 6 but I can speak to my boss about leaving a bit earlier. I have weekends off, so…I’m just saying we can alternate with the kids so that way they’re always with one of us,” Ron had given it some thought, and the argument never started.

“I was thinking, we should spend holidays together, for the sake of the kids, as well,” Hermione inhaled slowly, waiting for his response.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” He just nodded.

“Ron?” Hermione walked over to him but remained arm’s length away. He looked up at her, his eyes were emotionless. “I really do still care about you, and I want you to be happy. You can’t find that happiness with me, but I really hope you find it.”

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, to be honest,” Ron sidestepped around her. “The papers came today, by the way.”

“That was faster than I thought,” Hermione grabbed her bags that were filled with her belongings. “I hope you reconsider contesting.”

“We’ll see, I have 21 days before I have to respond,” Ron walked down the stairs as a knock echoed from the front door. 

“Hey,” Ron greeted Harry, “She’s all packed.”

“Alright then,” Harry walked into the house and waited to be directed. Hermione made her way down the stairs and handed him the two bags in her hands.

“Thanks, Harry, I have two more in the sitting room. I can manage those,” Hermione looked around to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Harry walked out of the house first, Hermione following behind. She stopped in front of Ron and looked at him.

“Goodbye, Ron,” Turning to walk out the door she felt scared, scared of being on her own for the first time ever.

“Bye, ‘Mione,” Ron’s voice sounded sad as he closed the door behind them.

 

*****************************************

 

Hermione walked through the cottage she had purchased from Minerva. It wasn’t anything huge, but it was perfect for her needs. The downstairs consisted of her bedroom, a sitting room, kitchen and a bathroom. There was a small set of stairs that led to a partial loft where two small bedrooms were for the children. She was no longer in the city, but out in the country, with a large yard for the kids to play and a beautiful garden for her to plant herbs and flowers in. Minerva left her all of the furniture and even some plates. All she had to do was go get groceries, beds for the children and cooking pots, along with some other random items.  
It didn’t take her long to unpack. Putting her clothes away, her books on the shelves and hanging pictures of her children made it feel more like this could be a real home for her and the kids. Harry hadn’t stayed long, and she was grateful. She was thankful for his help but didn’t feel like company. As soon as he left, she sent an owl to Severus to let him know she had moved. She was sure he would show up after he closed the shop for the day. 

Hermione sat down on the sofa, listening to the quietness of the house. She knew she would have to tell him about Ginny and her recommendation to Ron. There was no way she could risk being seen going into his shop, and not coming back out in a timely fashion. They would have to ease up on their…situation until everything was sorted. Leaning back, she closed her eyes.

She was awoken by a knock at the door, groggily she opened it and saw Severus standing there.

“I knew you would show up,” Hermione chuckled letting him and closing the door.

“Are you ok?” Severus asked, looking at her intently. “I know today must have been difficult.”

“It was, but I’m fine. I have to go and get some things for the children, but I’m mostly settled in now,” Hermione offered him a seat, which he took. She closed the curtains before walking over and placing a kiss on the top of his head and finding her seat again. “We need to talk.”

“Yes?” Severus asked.

“I’m probably going to be followed from now on, and I needed to warn you. Ginny told Ron to hire a private investigator in case I had dirt he could dig up on me which would help him,” Hermione shrugged. 

“I see,” Severus nodded slowly. “That does present an issue, does it not?”

“I mean, I do have a legitimate reason to see you, you did give me a job,” Hermione tucked her feet under her. “We just need to be very very careful.”

“Perhaps you should return the favor?” Severus rose an eyebrow. 

“What? Have him followed?” Hermione laughed.

“You happen to be sleeping with an ex-spy, consider it done,” Severus’ tone was completely serious.

“You’d be wasting your time, he doesn’t do anything besides go to work and come home. The only thing I’ve noticed that was out of the ordinary, are the flowers. I found cards hidden in the wall, I don’t know who they’re from…I mean I guess it could mean something,” Hermione explained.

“Then my services are needed,” Severus flourished his hand.

“Fine,” Hermione agreed. 

“I should go then, in case he’s already hired someone,” Severus rose and walked to the door. Hermione trailed behind him. Hiding behind the door, out of window sight, she kissed him. “Write to me, if you can’t come to me,”

“I will,” Hermione nodded. Severus left quickly. 

She had a million things to do before she could pick up Rose and Hugo the next day. Stretching, she chose to shower before finding a takeaway place close by so she could have supper.


	17. Chapter 17

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******************FROM THIS POINT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE THE STORY*********************** ******************IS FROM SEVERUS POINT OF VIEW, THANK YOU <3 *************************  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus lie back in his bed, his mind spinning. He never once thought, not in a million years, his life would be the way it was at that moment. That first day, he had watched Hermione come into his shop, her expression one of anger and frustration as she practically stomped up and down the aisles, pulling vials and boxes from shelves, reading the label and then proceeding to shove them back on and keep going. He noticed the changes in her, she had matured from a naïve young woman into a woman who could take on the world, if she only wanted to put her fists up to fight.

Her large cinnamon eyes were full of fire when she came to the counter that day. He had only desired to ruffle her feathers, she was quite stunning when she was angry. Never once did he think she would accept an offer he had made half in jest. Not that he hadn’t wanted her, he did. When she showed up the next day, it had planted in him something that he hadn’t felt in more years than he could remember, and there it still grew. Severus hadn’t particularly enjoyed the fact she was married, but, she was unhappy and she sought him out. He was unmarried and didn’t allow himself to foster any guilt for the dissolution of their marriage. 

He would not allow Ron or anyone else to drag her name through the mud. Unhappiness is the spark that leads to a miserable life. It wasn’t as if they were newlyweds and she had shagged him after their first fight. He would defend her any way he could, she was a person and worthy of affection, everyone else’s self-righteous morality be damned. How lucky for them to never have lived a miserable life, one full of loneliness and longing that is never answered by the touch of another human being.

No, this was one area he fully identified with her on. His understanding was one borne from decades of his own isolated emotional torture. Just as she finally began to break free, she was no living in fear of being followed. Her every move documented and scrutinized. Severus’ lip curled as he considered hexing Ron Weasley with the strongest hex he could think of. But that wouldn’t do Hermione any good. No, he would have to follow him. Ron wasn’t exactly the strongest potion in the store, he would never know. He would give that gift to Hermione, the ability to fight fire with fire.

Putting his arms beneath his head, he continued to stare out into the darkness of his room. Hermione said she was going to get her children tomorrow, which would leave Ron alone with ample free time to do whatever his heart desired. It would be an ideal time to follow him. Severus smiled. He would close the shop early and see what kind of trouble Ron was in, those flowers were odd and there was an explanation out there waiting for him to locate it.

“Children,” He spoke aloud to himself, causing himself to laugh at the irony. He wasn’t exactly a person who enjoyed being around children, and here he was seeing a woman who had two. It had been so long since he thought about having children he couldn’t remember how old he had been when he considered it. Now, he was in his fifties and had never thought about it again, besides he was too old. But, Hermione was young still. What would he do if she wanted more?

“Merlin’s balls, Severus, get ahold of yourself,” Severus audibly chastised himself. They were shagging, and yes he loved her but that didn’t mean a damned thing. This could all come crashing down tomorrow. Severus felt his heart twinge at the thought of never holding her again. But, it was up to Hermione. He would take it one day at a time, and not think too far ahead. She had to divorce first, not to mention she would probably need some time before introducing him to her children if she chose to. That was a reality he had to accept. She may just want him to remain her secret shagging partner and never share in the rest of her life. He fell asleep thinking about her.

 

********************************************

 

Ron left the house an hour after Hermione had shown to pick up her kids. He was dressed rather nice, and Severus knew he was on his way to see someone. After all, he watched as Ron breathed into a cupped hand to check his breath. He took two buses and a cab before finally sticking to walking down the street. Severus found it odd that Ronald Weasley would be walking up to a door in West Brompton. It was an affluent neighborhood, the houses averaging more than a million pounds. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t see who answered the door and let Ron into the residence. Cursing under his breath, he knew he had to try from a different angle. Stepping behind a building, where he was sure to remain unseen, Severus cast an invisibility spell on himself. Silently, he thanked Albus for teaching his the spell, before making his way across the street. It would be nearly impossible for him to get into the house, but he could look in a few windows.

The first window he came to, had curtains drawn so he was unable to see inside. Silently, he moved to another nearby window and peered in. He saw Ron, sitting on a chaise lounge, appearing to be quite at home. His shoes were off and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. It appeared he was holding an alcoholic drink of some sort. He was chatting away merrily, pausing to laugh every so often. Severus could not determine who he was speaking to.

He saw someone emerge from a door that was partially obstructed from his view. He watched as Ron’s eyebrows shot up and motioned to whomever it was to come to him. That’s when he saw who it was, dressed in white satin shorts and a white satin, feather trimmed robe sashaying towards Ron was none other than Draco. Severus’ internal battle between shock and confusion increased. This was not where Draco lived, Draco still lived in Malfoy Manor. He was still his godfather. 

Draco straddled Ron and kissed him passionately, and Severus turned away. He didn’t want to observe what came next, that was between the two of them. Plus, he didn’t want to invade his godson’s privacy. No one knew Draco was gay, hell he was still dating Pansy Parkinson from his house back at Hogwarts.

He would have to get photographic evidence to show Hermione. But there it was, Ron had been hiding something from her. As he walked away, moving to a place where he could not be seen to remove the spell, he felt a great sadness swell inside him. Ron was gay, and for some reason felt he couldn’t tell anyone and that’s why Hermione staying married to him was worth him contesting the divorce.

Swallowing hard, he chose to not tell Hermione just yet.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since he’d seen Hermione, and with each passing day the temptation go see her grew. He knew he couldn’t of course, but that did nothing to dissuade his internal justifications that continued to creep up into his mind. It had nothing to do with sex, he had gone years without shagging. He wanted to see her, smell her hair, and hold her close to him. 

*tap tap tap*

Severus looked over and saw a brown barn owl pecking at his window. She was holding an envelope in her beak and looking at him impatiently. Opening the window he took the envelope and deposited a few coins in her ankle satchel before she flew away. Turning it over in his hands, he saw that it was addressed to him, but nothing more. Breaking the seal, he pulled out the parchment and immediately recognized Hermione’s handwriting.

It read:

Dearest Severus,

It has been entirely too long since we’ve seen one another, but I fear Ginny has accomplished her goal. While I was out yesterday I noticed a man following me, taking pictures as I went to purchase fruit for the children. I’m currently receiving the cold shoulder from everyone except for Minerva and Harry. I fear even Harry may stop visiting. The last thing I want is for his visits here to cause issues in his marriage, so I told him it was okay to stop coming by. Minerva still visits, though, from time to time.

The children are adjusting well, we’ve only had two instances of tears because I am no longer living with Ron. Rose got the crazy idea that I would have to be muggle again if I wasn’t married to her Dad and would have to leave the wizarding world. I, of course, explained that indeed that was not the case at all. Ron has been civil during pickups and drop offs. He hasn’t mentioned to me if still plans on contesting the divorce. All I know is that I am halfway through the best-case scenario of six weeks. 

I do hope you are well. I am trying to think of a way to see you without alerting my new shadow as to what I am up to, but so far no luck. Promise me, when this is all over, and everything is settled, you and I can go away for a weekend somewhere beautiful and not in the United Kingdom. Speaking of, I heard from my Mother. She will be coming to Britain near the end of November and staying until the start of the New Year. She asked after you. 

Please take care, and remember I am thinking of you often.

Love,  
Hermione

Severus read the letter three times. He may not be able to hold her, but at least they could write one another as long as they remembered to burn the letters once they were read. His stomach twisted as he recalled the secret he now had and was keeping from her. He had three weeks to find proof for Hermione, proof that the court would accept. That wasn’t long at all, especially if Ron and Draco didn’t meet anywhere but inside that house.

He didn’t want to tip off Ron that he knew, however, the only option he had with such a strict timeline was to go visit Draco and maybe if he pushed hard enough, Draco would tell him. Severus couldn’t help but think that if Ron and Draco had been involved for a while, Draco had to love him. If he loved him, there was no way he would want Ron to stay married to Hermione? If that was the case, perhaps he could get Draco to help him, without telling him about him and Hermione.

Severus pulled out his quill and a fresh piece of parchment to write back to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I agree that it has been too long since we have been together. I find that three weeks, in the best of circumstances, is not long and it will surely fly by. As to your ‘new shadow’ as you put it, make him earn his paycheck and give nothing away. Trust me, there is nothing worse than having to spy on a person who is literally doing nothing of any interest whatsoever. Trust me, he will grow bored and perhaps even stop following you every time you leave home.

I am sorry to hear about Rose having a hard time, I do hope that she is able to find comfort in knowing that she is loved by both of her parents, and in reality, as she grows older she will appreciate that you did not stay married for her and Hugo’s sake. 

Minerva is a good woman, she will continue to pester you until she feels her visits are no longer needed. She means well. I cannot tell you how many times over the course of my tenure at Hogwarts she would randomly show up at my door with a tin of biscuits or a tale of her youth. She wants those whom she cares about to know that they are not alone. It is annoying, however, it is a comfort as well.

I do hope I am able to thank your mother for asking after me in person when she arrives for her visit. I do hope she is getting on well since your father's passing. 

As to your request, I shall make that promise. We can go anywhere, you just need name a place. 

Love,  
Severus

He waited to send the letter to her. If she was being followed, he didn’t want to make it obvious that they were corresponding quickly to one another. If he waited until later in the day to send it, it would appear to be a normal potions related correspondence. 

Severus would go to visit Draco on Sunday when his shop was closed. If he counted right, it would be Ron’s weekend with the children, which should ensure that Draco would be at Malfoy Manor. As he looked out at the two customers who were perusing the goods on the shelf, he wondered if Lucius knew about Draco and Ron.

Sure, Lucius had been exiled following the war, but he was not living under a bridge somewhere. He had managed to keep his life of luxury in his new adopted country. Italy was beautiful, and last he heard he had remarried a young Italian witch, after Narcissa left him. No, Lucius Malfoy was not hurting in the least, but still, Severus wondered if Draco and he kept in touch.

If all else failed, he would slip Ron a dose of Veritaserum and have Hermione ask him outright. Gods this was difficult. He didn’t want to out either of them, it wasn’t his place. But someone needed to tell Hermione, and Ron needed to stop trying to make her feel guilty about wanting a divorce.


	19. Chapter 19

“What brings you all the way here, Severus?” Draco poured himself a drink before turning to look at his godfather. He had grown his hair out, and now had a distinct feel about him that screamed Lucius. 

“Is there a law forbidding a man from paying a visit to his godson?” Severus rose an eyebrow.

“No, of course not. I apologize, I do not mean to be rude. Do sit, please,” Draco motioned to the plush chairs facing a large window that overlooked the grounds. Severus sat and watched him closely. 

“You seem quite unlike yourself,” Severus tilted his head, “are you well?”

“I’m quite well,” Draco sighed. “Perhaps I am fatigued, but nothing more.” They both grew silent and the air grew thick with awkwardness. Severus knew he would just have to come out and ask directly, which he dreaded. 

“I came here to ask you something, and I ask you to keep in mind that you are my godson and I will do anything to help you or protect you,” Severus inhaled as Draco furrowed his brow.

“Yes, that’s not cryptic,” Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, crossing his legs. “Well, ask away, it’s not as if I can stop you.”

“Are you sleeping with Ronald Weasley?” Severus spoke slowly as if he was unsure of each word before it passed his lips. Draco was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth closed. He shifted in his seat, not breaking Draco’s stare.

“Why?” Draco finally replied, standing and going to pour himself another drink. He downed it in one go and leaned on the table with both hands and his head lowered.  
“How long has it been going on?” Severus shifted his weight to look at Draco more directly.

“There isn’t any use in trying to lie to you, you can just get in my head,” Draco snorted.

“I’m not going to legilimency on you, Draco. I asked you because I want you to answer it,” Severus sighed. “I know it would help to be able to talk to someone, and I am here.”  
“It started when I was nineteen,” Draco’s voice was low, it was barely audible. “We were both in Paris, it was planned or anything. I was there with father, he was there for his brother.”

“It’s been going on since?” Severus raised his eyebrow.

“Yes,” Draco nodded and turned around. “I broke it off of a few months when he married her. But, I took him back.”

“Why did he get married knowing he was…with you?” Severus flipped his hair away from his face.

“He said it would be too hard on his family for them to know he was gay. If you must know, he married her to hide it. I didn’t agree with it. I wasn’t jealous, mind you. He was wrong to marry anyone knowing that he would not be happy and…well…he did it anyway and he made Hermione miserable,” Draco tossed his hands into the air. “I know she filed for divorce, he came to see me after he found out. He actually expected me to help him stay married! Can you imagine?”

“No, I cannot,” Severus shook his head. 

“I told him, that’s it. If he stays married to her, I’m done. I’m glad she finally wised up and left him, she doesn’t need to be miserable. Neither do I. If Ron contests the divorce, I’m breaking it off, permanently,” Draco sat down with a thud.

“I’m sorry, Draco,” Severus sighed. “I should have been here for you more.”

“You’re here now, and I appreciate it. Father doesn’t know about me, no one does. At least I can talk to you about it now. Unless that is, you find something wrong with this…” Draco inspected Severus’ face looking for a nonverbal answer.

“The only thing I see wrong with this situation is that you are clearly unhappy,” Severus was surprised when Draco reached out and put his hand over his.

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Draco’s eyes looked as though he was about to cry. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Draco,” Severus felt an immense sadness for him. Looking at him in that moment he saw the scared little boy who once looked at him in the same manner so many years ago, as he faced an impossible decision.

“Do you know what it’s like? To be forced to hide away, not being able to tell anyone that you are in love?” Draco withdrew his hand. He contemplated Draco’s question.

“I do,” Severus nodded.

“Really?” Draco appeared shocked at his statement. “Lily?”

“No,” Severus smirked. “Another.”

“Wait, right now?” Draco leaned towards Severus eager to hear more. 

“I cannot speak about it, but know that I understand the frustration,” Severus inhaled. “You should talk to Ron, see if you can’t work things out.”

“I’ve tried,” Draco sat back, apparently disappointed that Severus was not about to share his own secret. “I’m thinking about talking to Hermione. She should know, it’s only fair.”

“That is a decision that is entirely up to you,” Severus shrugged. He allowed his mind to drift to her in that moment. The mere mention of her name tugged at him. He knew exactly how Draco felt. 

“Well, I’m supposed to see Ron tomorrow. I think I am just going to inform him I’ve had enough. He has to choose and I am just not willing to be his dirty little secret anymore. I deserve to be happy and I’m tired of waiting for him,” Draco nodded to himself, affirming every word he spoke.

“I think that is a fine idea,” Severus rose from his chair. 

“Severus?” Draco looked up at him. “Are you a dirty little secret too?”

“I am,” Severus chuckled lightly. “But I hope to not remain one for long.”

“I hope so too, Severus. It’s bloody hard to have to sit in the shadows and watch the person you love live their lives happily without you in it,” Draco stood up and faced Severus. “Thank you for coming,” He extended his hand.

“It was no trouble, owl if you need anything,” Severus took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

“I’ll let you know what happens,” Draco smiled sadly as if he expected his plans to go awry. Severus left the manor and returned to his shop, his mind going over the days events.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been six weeks, and nearly as long since he had been able to see Hermione. The ache inside him was constant. Her letters were all he had to comfort him. She still thought of him, still missed him, and had every intention to continue to see him as soon as she could. His days dragged by as he awaited news. Draco had not contacted him to inform him of how his ultimatum had been received by Ron. As he pulled his coat on and began to button it, he heard a tapping coming from his window, and saw the owl there waiting for him.

Moving quickly he went to retrieve the letter, told the bird to wait and turned and broke the seal. He nearly tore the parchment as he pulled it from the envelope. His eyes flew over the writing.

 

Severus,

Decree nisi granted! Six weeks and I can apply for the decree absolute! I don’t know what changed, but Ron is not contesting the divorce! Can I you come see you? I borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak. 

Love, Hermione

 

Severus read the letter over and over again. In six weeks she would be free to do whatever she pleased. Quickly, he went to his desk to write a reply.

 

Hermione,

Brilliant news. Yes, please do.

Love, Severus

 

He didn’t wait for any time to pass, he went straight to the window and sent the letter off to her. His heart was racing at the thought of seeing her. She hadn’t indicated a time that she would arrive, so quickly, his fingers flew over his coat as he went straight down the stairs and opened the shop. Spending several hours staring at the handful of customers that meandered in did nothing to take his mind off of waiting. Just as he thought perhaps she hadn’t been able to get away, he felt a slap on his backside. Turning around he saw the curtain move.

She was there.

“Shop is closed,” Severus stated simply. The two customers who were in the middle of browsing stopped and looked at him. “Get out!”

He heard them grumble as he watched them exit the shop. With a flick of his wrist, he locked the door behind them, switched the sign to closed and pulled the blinds. When he went through into his back room, Hermione was sitting on his worktable, smiling from ear to ear.

“Come here,” She motioned from him with her arms held out wide open. Severus did not hesitate, he went straight to her and embraced her. “Gods I missed you!”

“You took a great risk in coming here, Hermione,” Severus pulled away and moved his hands to cup her face. He just wanted to look at her, soak in every feature. “If you’re caught Ron can still make your life miserable.”

“I’m so tired of not being able to do what I want to do,” She sighed, “I just want to come and go as I please and not have to explain myself anymore.”

“I know,” Severus did know and he wished he could be of more help to her. He couldn’t tell her about his trip to see Draco, nor that he had tried to push Draco into pushing Ron to come clean. No matter what, he would not betray Draco…or Ron. It wasn’t right, no matter if he loved this woman or not.

“Any news about Ron? Did you find anything?” Hermione was searching his face.

“Not yet,” He lied. Severus felt sick having to lie to her, but it could not be helped. Reaching up she pulled him down to meet her, pressing her mouth to his. Just as he moved bring her closer they were interrupted by a loud banging on the front door of the shop. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound. I’ll get rid of whoever it is.”

Severus left her there, a panicked expression on her face, and went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and opened it just wide enough for him to address whoever was standing there. 

“Have you seen my wife?” Ron Weasley stood at his door, looking up at him. 

“Why on Earth would you assume I’ve seen your wife, Mr. Weasley?” Severus rose an eyebrow and forced himself to remain calm.

“I know she comes here to buy her potions ingredients. Harry went to her house, she wasn’t there,” Ron huffed.

“She isn’t here,” Severus shrugged, acting uninterested. 

“If you see her, tell her I’m looking for her,” Ron shoved his hands in his pocket.

“I’m not an owl, Mr. Weasley,” Severus was pulsing with adrenaline. He desperately wanted to ask why he was looking for Hermione.

“I don’t bloody care what you are, Snape. I have it from a very reliable source that Hermione is seeing someone and our divorce isn’t even final yet. I’m going to ask her straight out if that’s why she left me. I have a right to know, you know?” Ron’s face was growing red with anger. Severus fought the urge to slap him.

“I cannot be of assistance, I’m afraid,” Severus sighed as if he were uninterested. 

“Just tell her if you see her,” Ron turned around and stomped away. Severus closed the door and relocked it. Turning around he saw Hermione standing in the doorway, looking at him. She had heard everything.

“Wait,” Severus watched as she disappeared into the back room. Walking briskly he went through the curtain and saw her pacing.

“He knows,” Hermione was clutching her stomach.

“He knows nothing, if he knew anything he would have accused me outright,” Severus attempted to calm her down. “Have you said anything to anyone?”

“Of course not!” Hermione shook her head as she continued to pace. “I’m so sorry, I have to get home in case he shows up there.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Severus tried to reach out to her, but she sidestepped him. Grabbing the invisibility cloak she threw it over herself and vanished.

“Please, open the door so I can leave,” She whispered. He obeyed her wishes and felt the air move as she disappeared out onto the street, leaving him alone.

Locking the door, he pressed his forehead to the wood. The inner turmoil he felt concerning Draco and Ron began to rage. How dare Ron get so angry when he’s been cheating since before they were married. By the time he and Hermione had started anything, she already basically had one foot out of the door. 

He wouldn’t know anything until she contacted him.


	21. Chapter 21

He kept the shop closed for the rest of the day, choosing instead throw himself into brewing in an attempt to keep his mind off of Hermione. Moment by moment he fought the urge to drop everything and go to her home and confront Ron himself. This was not his battle, but he would be impacted either way. For a brief moment, he considered calling everything off until she was 100% free and clear of her husband and everything that entailed. But he couldn’t bring himself to decide to do it.

At a quarter past 9 that night, he got an owl, and his answer to his day long worry fest.

 

Severus,

Ron finally showed up here, accusing me of cheating on him. I didn’t tell him. I told him I was out running errands. He said that someone saw me at dinner with a man they didn’t recognize, which of course is untrue, but now that this idea has been planted in his mind, he’s like a dog with a bone. He won’t let it go. I’m so tempted to tell him about us. I just want him to realize that I just don’t want to be romantically involved with him anymore. I want to tell him I moved on already, and that he should too. Technically, we’re separated so I don’t see why telling him now would have a negative impact on the divorce. I couldn’t tell him of course, that this began before I moved out. That is something he doesn’t need to know. But I’m not going to say anything without your approval, I wouldn’t put you in that situation without your agreement. He was irrationally angry, but it felt off. It was as if someone took his toy rather than the hurt that would normally accompany the anger if you found out someone you loved was cheating on you. Maybe I’m reading too much into this. I could really use your advice. I’m so sorry for leaving so abruptly earlier. Forgive me.

Love, Hermione

 

He sat the letter down. She wanted to tell him about them. He wanted nothing more, but before picking up his quill to write a response he considered everything that would come along with their affair being made public. Since the end of the war, he had been on good terms with everyone. Minerva, the Weasleys, Remus, and Tonks…all of them would turn on him once more and he would be the villain again. His mind drifted to her. Should he tell her no, that he didn’t want the affair made public, just yet, she may think that he’s only interested in shagging and nothing more? Hell, he didn’t know what he wanted, but he didn’t want to lose her.

Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands, he set the quill to the parchment to write back to her.

 

Hermione,

You do whatever you think is best. If you desire to make our affair public, the choice is yours to make. I am willing to make whatever societal sacrifices I must in order to keep you. I am not leaving you alone to deal with this. Neither, would I allow you to confess an affair but leave me unnamed. No. This involves both of us, and I shall remain steadfastly by your side, no matter what comes our way. As to earlier, there is nothing to forgive.

Love, Severus

 

The only thing he could do was wait and see, perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. He was sure, however, that she hadn’t told him everything that had occurred between her and Ron. Something was said to make her want to open up about them. She had been very adamant that they needed to be secretive. 

Severus closed and sealed the envelope. After sending his reply off with the familiar brown barn owl is suddenly occurred to him what being honest meant, and what it meant to her.

Hermione wanted him to be a part of her life, not just a side bit of fun that no one had to know about. Honesty meant that he would be expected to integrate into a family situation that even if it didn’t occur for years, would mean becoming a role model of sorts and accepting responsibility for two children that weren’t his own. Her letter was confirmation of his musings when he considered the future and her.

However, when they were able to meet again and have a moment to speak he would tell her that he desired a much slower move in regards to everything. The children would need time to come to terms with their new normal, time to adjust and having him there too soon would not help them. By loving her, that meant putting her children first, above his own desires of wanting to be with her. Surely, she would understand his reasoning, and not look at it as an attempt to keep her at an arm’s length away. 

There were six weeks until her divorce would be final, and a lot could happen in that six weeks. If she tells Ron, he could still contest the divorce. Yes, a judge can still grant the divorce despite of his contestment but it would further complicate matters. Perhaps it would be a wise move to pay another visit to Draco, to see how his talk went with Ron. This sudden surge of activity on Ron’s part concerning Hermione’s day to day could be the result of Ron breaking things off with Draco. It was always a possibility that when presented with an ultimatum, Ron chose his marriage over happiness. Either way, the information he could obtain from Draco would be beneficial in illuminating the very difficult to read, Ron Weasley.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**************************************The Next Chapter Will Start Again From Hermione's Point of View***************************************************************************** ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione sat at her kitchen table, wrapped in her bathrobe, looking at the letter Severus had sent her. Rubbing her forehead, she considered what he had written. He gave her permission to tell Ron about them. When she wrote the letter, she had thought he would tell her, no, but there it was in his handwriting. Sipping her tea, she heard a knock on the door. Panicking she grabbed the parchment, folded it up and stuck it in her bra. Moving quickly she went and answered the door.

“What do you want now?” Hermione frowned as once again she came face to face with Ron.

“I came back to talk since I had time to cool down,” Ron replied, pushing past her and walking into her sitting room.

“That’s a lie, you came back thinking you’d catch someone here,” Hermione closed the door and spun around, crossing her arms over her chest. “Since you made the trip all the way here, please look around, be my guest.”

He did look around but only went into her bedroom and bathroom. When he came back out to the sitting room, Hermione was fuming.

“Do you feel better now?” Hermione spat.

“Look, I’m just saying…” Ron started, pointing at her with his hand flattened.

“No, I know what you’re saying,” Hermione threw her hand up. “In six weeks what I do or don’t do will no longer be your concern. It isn’t your concern now.”

“It’s my concern if my children are involved!” Ron yelled.

“Are you stupid?” Hermione furrowed her brow and shook her head, laughing. “Do you honestly think I would bring a man around my children before the divorce is final? Do you think I would bring a man around my children before they had time to adjust? Did you hit your head?”

“Don’t patronize me, ‘Mione,” Ron scoffed. He put his hands on his hips as he glared at her.

“You must be an idiot,” Hermione shrugged. “That’s the only reason I can think of as to why number one, you had me followed and number two, you come over making up stuff thinking you’re going to somehow get me to agree to stop the divorce and move back!”

“I never did any of those things,” Ron was turning a bright shade of pink. Hermione knew she got him.

“Yes you did, and don’t insult my intelligence by suggesting otherwise,” Hermione laughed, hoping to enrage him. “Well, here’s your clue Sherlock, I am seeing someone and no I’m not going to tell you who it is. Furthermore, your source that told you they saw me out to dinner lied, because I knew you were following me and I won’t make a damned move until this divorce is final. Good luck, asshole!”

“So you lied, huh?” Ron lifted his chin.

“I’m not your problem anymore, Ronald. Get that through your thick ginger skull!” Hermione spat. “You didn’t even show this much interest in me and what I’m doing during ten years of being together. All of sudden now you think you have that right? No, you do not have that right,” Hermione rose both eyebrows as a challenge. “And just for the record, it isn’t a lie you just don’t have the right to know.”

“You’re something else,” Ron bit his lip and shook his head.

“Do you want to repeat what you said earlier?” Hermione crossed her arms again. “I’m all ears. Say it, Ron. Say. It.”

“Whatever, what I said earlier still stands. No one is going to want you, you’re practically middle-aged with two kids! You’re probably just lying to me anyway like anyone would seriously want you now,” Ron scoffed, “If you are seeing someone, it’s probably because they want an easy shag. You’re pathetic.”

“Let me tell you a little secret, Ron,” Hermione smiled. “I would rather be someone’s short term shag than your wife.”

“I’m out of here,” Ron threw his arms up and stormed to the door.

“Goodbye!” Hermione waved, causing him to slam the door.

Quickly she locked it and threw her weight against the wood, sliding down to sit on the floor. Holding her head in her hands she sat there stunned at what had just transpired. She pulled the parchment out of her bra and opened it, letting her eyes fall to Severus’ signature. For the first time since everything began, she cried.


	23. Chapter 23

With two weeks to go until the divorce would be final, Hermione watched as Rose and Hugo went off to spend a holiday with their Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Bill and Fleur were the only Weasley’s to not become overly involved and instead turned their focus on the children. Hermione had spent two weeks trying to avoid Molly and Ginny. After Ron left her house, the night she told him she was seeing someone, they both showed up demanding to know who she was seeing. They claimed that any man who would date her before the finalization of the divorce was obviously up to no good. Molly continued to tell Hermione that she needed to ‘go home’.

She stood at the spot where they had used a port-key, Molly and Ron standing opposite of her, both glaring. Molly was the first to break the silence.

“Are you happy with yourself?” Molly put her hands on her hips as she stared down Hermione. “Your own children had to leave the country just to be spared from your poor decisions!”

“Molly, I didn’t ask Bill and Fleur to take them. They were perfectly fine,” Hermione frowned. “Your son is the one who arranged it, told the children, got them all excited and then told me. I couldn’t tell them no after that. He tried to make me the bad guy!”

“You are the bad guy,” Ron spat.

“Shut it, Ron,” Hermione shook her head. “I can’t wait until this is over. You need to grow up.”

“Grow up? Grow up?” Ron shouted. “I’ve spent the last few months trying to get you to see the light! You’re the one who decided to break up our family, and over what?”

“Over you being a shit husband, that’s what,” Hermione turned and started walking away from them. 

“You broke up our marriage for the bloke you’re shagging!” Ron cried out after her. Hermione stopped suddenly and spun around on her heel.

“I left you because you’re a selfish arse! How dare you, Ronald, how bloody dare you! Have you told your mother that YOU were the one who stopped caring about me? You were the one who stopped treating me as your wife and more as your live in maid? Have you told her the last time we shagged or how that went? I’ll tell her for you, how’s that?”   
Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t,” Ron replied through clenched teeth. 

“Molly, the last time you’re son shagged me was months ago, like six months ago. He turned off the lights, flipped me over and proceeded to have his way with me while telling me not to talk. That was it. Before then, it had been more than a year,” Hermione watched as Molly’s jaw dropped. “I tried too, Molly. I would lie on the bed all done up in lingerie and he walked in and acted as if I were sitting on the toilet! He hasn’t kissed me in nearly five years. Ask him when the last time he told me he loved me was.”  
“Ron?” Molly looked over at her son who stood with his mouth pressed in a straight line.

“Eight years, Molly,” Hermione sighed. “I tried to make this work for a long time. I tried to talk to him. That’s just romance and shagging. Ask him what I had to do to go buy groceries or necessities. Ask him about having magic in the house. You were mad that I wasn’t teaching Rose, but he didn’t tell you that he wouldn’t let me use magic because it would ruin his precious muggle technology. I had to ask him for money to get anything for the house or children. When I did ask him, he would complain to me for at least thirty minutes about how we couldn’t afford to spend….on FOOD or clothes for HIS children. Bloody hell, he told me our vaults were merged once we were married, but they weren’t. I had my own money that he was keeping secret from me.”

“I didn’t…” Molly shook her head.

“No, you didn’t. He wants to make sure all of you see me as nothing more than a harlot. Someone who left him on a whim. That’s a flat out lie, and I’m sick and tired of him playing the victim. He’s a cunt, end of story. So you want to vilify me because I started seeing someone? Fine. But I’m not the villain in this story,” Hermione turned and left them.   
She had told Severus that Bill and Fleur were taking the children on holiday with their own children. She hadn’t seen him since that night she fled under the cover of the invisibility cloak. Hermione wanted to talk to him, and honestly, just hold her for a while. She made arrangements to meet him at a muggle hotel in London, hoping no one would see her and she could just blend in with the tourists. Ron already knew she was seeing someone, but he didn’t need to know it was Severus, not yet at least.

After she felt she was far enough away from her soon to be ex-husband and ex-mother-in-law, she apparated. London at midday was bustling and as she came out of the apparition point, she breathed a sigh of relief. At least for a little while, she would be nothing more than another face in the crowd. The Daily Prophet had yet to break the story, which was a blessing. It drove her reasoning in choosing a muggle location over a magical one. It minimized the chances of being recognized.

She smiled as she went through the turnstile door of the Washington Mayfair Hotel. She went to the desk and checked in, using her name. At this point, she hoped no one would locate her but at the same time if everything came out it would be a relief. More than anything she was tired of hiding away and sneaking around. The man behind the desk handed her the key and she went to find the room. Hermione hoped that Severus was already there, she was so tired of waiting, she just wanted to walk in and see him sitting there.

Putting the key into the door and unlocking it, she swung the door open and saw him. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Hermione sighed as she closed the door.

“I’m surprised you remember me,” Severus teased, standing up from his chair by the window. He had removed his coat, unbuttoned a few top buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves up.

“That’s not funny,” Hermione frowned.

“I’m sorry,” He smiled as he pulled her into a long embrace. “We have a week, which is more than enough time to remind you.” 

Hermione laughed as she inhaled deeply, she missed how he smelled of potions ingredients and cauldron cleaner. He played with a curl near her face as she lifted her chin and looked at him. 

“I don’t know why you put up with me or the craziness that seems to follow me,” Hermione sighed.

“I believe I have become addicted to your personal brand of crazy, my dear, it’s quite hopeless,” Severus smiled before pressing his mouth to hers.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione and Severus lie in bed, her head resting on his chest his nose buried in her curls.

“Severus?” Hermione sighed, running her hand over the fine hair on his chest.

“Yes?” Severus replied, kissing her on the top of her head.

“I have a bit of a confession,” She smiled, glad he couldn’t see her face.

“A confession? Do tell,” He replied with a laugh.

“I may have, had a bit of a crush on you when I was younger,” Her hand covered her face.

“Ah, yes, I am aware,” Severus replied. Hermione bolted up and looked down at him, his dark hair fanned out over the pillow.

“You were not aware!” Hermione’s mouth hung open as she playfully gave him a shove.

“Oh, but I was aware. Yes, granted I had no idea then. But I knew before you told me,” He sat up slightly, putting his hands around her bare waist and pulling her back down to him.

“How?” She maneuvered to look up at him. A smile slowly spread across his face.

“Let me see if I can remember,” Severus tapped his chin. “Ah yes, Dear Mum, I haven’t been able to locate Severus since he disappeared after his release from St. Mungo’s….”  
“No!” Hermione rolled over and covered her face with both hands.

“I’m getting married soon, about a month maybe. If I should find him before then, I only wish to tell him that I grew to care for him immensely while he was in hospital. I would leave the rest to him. I love Ron, of course, but I think I would be happier with Severus…even if it were only a relationship of friendship,” Severus reached up and pulled her hands away from her face and looked into her eyes.

“She did keep it!” Hermione groaned again. Severus chuckled.

“She did, she slipped it into my hand the day we left,” Severus watched Hermione squeeze her eyes closed, mortified.

“It doesn’t matter, you have me now,” Reaching up he stroked her cheek. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, allowing a hand to move down over her breast. 

“Yes,” Hermione agreed in the short moment they pulled away from one another’s mouths. Severus maneuvered himself over her as she spread her legs to accommodate him. He moved to her neck as he pressed himself against her waiting pussy. His erection grew as their hands moved over each other’s bodies. Hermione arched her back as his mouth found her nipple, drawing it in with gentle sucking. Lightly, she dragged her nails down his back before cupping his backside. Just as he pressed the tip of his cock into her, a knock came on the door. “Ignore it,” Hermione breathed, urging him to continue.

Smiling devilishly, he pushed himself into her. The knock came again, this time it was louder and faster. 

“Gods,” Severus moaned, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. “I got it.”

“No, don’t stop,” Hermione frowned and reached for him as he pulled out of her and got off of the bed.

“You don’t move. I am nowhere near done with you, witch,” Severus pointed his finger at her. Biting her lip, she moved back to the center of the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

Severus walked to the door, completely naked and fully erect and peered through the peephole to identify who was knocking. He looked back at her and put his hand on the doorknob.

“Who is it?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“Ron,” Severus replied. “I’m going to answer it.”

“Naked?” Hermione’s eyes went wide.

“Yes,” Severus gave a shrug and opened the door. 

“Her…” Ron stopped as he was confronted with a very naked Severus Snape, who was still fully erect.

“May I help you, Mr. Weasley?” Severus asked, leaning his arms on the door and doorframe, blocking the view to the room from the hall.

“Oh…I….uh….sorry, Snape,” Ron was attempting to avert his eyes. “I must have knocked on the wrong door by mistake.”

“Who are you looking for?” Severus asked as if this was the most normal interaction in the entire world.

“I’m…uh…looking for Hermione,” Ron replied, still averting his gaze.

“Why, may I ask?” 

“I just need to talk to her, that’s all,” Ron muttered.

“I’m terribly sorry, but Hermione is quite indisposed at the moment. Sadly, she will be indisposed for the rest of the week,” Severus stated simply.

“Why?” Ron looked up at Severus, as he moved from foot to foot, attempting to deal with how awkward the situation was becoming. “Gods, man, could you put on a towel or something?”

“Ah, sorry, alas I cannot. You see when you knocked I was about to shag the most beautiful woman in the world, and I intend to return to that activity as soon as I rid myself of you,” Severus explained.

“Huh?” Ron was confused. He spotted a hand reach up and land on Severus’ shoulder, moving him away from the door. Hermione stepped forward, wrapped in a sheet. “’Mione?”  
“What do you need, Ron, I’m busy,” Hermione moved in front of Severus.

“You’re fucking Snape?” Ron’s jaw dropped.

“So?” Hermione shrugged.

“Bleeding Christ!” Ron exclaimed, the shock of everything making him appear as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. “That’s who you’ve been seeing? He’s like a hundred! He was our professor! He’s….he’s….”

“He’s who I choose, Ron, now if you don’t mind I’m going to get back to bed and I’m afraid I’m taking him with me,” Hermione shrugged and turned around.

“I’ll…I’ll…tell the court!” Ron blurted out.

“I know,” Severus smiled.

“What?” Ron scrunched his face, Severus was standing in front of him again, still naked.

“I know,” Severus smiled a bit wider, before mouthing the word ‘Draco’. Ron’s mouth snapped shut. “That’s what I thought. You should see about that.”

Severus closed the door on Ron and locked it before turned back and facing Hermione who was back in bed.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Hermione laughed. “Oh, gods, he knows now.”

“He knows a lot more than that, my dear,” Severus slipped back into bed next to her. “Now where were we?”

“Mmmm,” Hermione began to kiss him as his erection began to grow again. “Right about here, I believe,” Reaching down she took a firm grip on his shaft and guided him to her opening. He pushed into her with one swift thrust.

“Ah, oh yes, that’s it,” Severus breathed. He began to thrust as she writhed beneath him. “Gods I missed you, every single bit of you.”

“Please,” Hermione begged. She squeezed his arse and gave it a small slap. 

“Eager,” Severus chuckled. Reaching down he took ahold of her and in one movement she was now atop him. “Let me admire you,”

Reaching up he allowed his fingertips to run over her flesh. Hermione moved atop him, her breasts bouncing with every movement. As she moved he lowered one hand to where their bodies met, and reaching between them, he located her clit and began to rub.

“Oh, f-f-f….you’re killing me,” Hermione groaned, raking her fingernails over his chest and abdomen. “If you keep that up I’m going to cum really fast.”

“Good, I plan on making you cum multiple times tonight,” Severus groaned as he watched her hips undulate on top of him.

Bending over him, she reached up and took two fistfuls of his hair as she continued to ride him. He cringed and took a firm grip on either side of her hips, beginning to thrust upward in time with her hips.

“Gods, Hermione,” Severus moaned. “I’m nearly there.”

“Yes, yes,” Hermione urged him as she lost herself to her climax. As she moaned in pleasure, Severus released deep inside her. Rolling off of him, and landing on the bed next to him Hermione began to chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Severus asked breathing heavily. “That isn’t exactly what a man wants to hear after a shag.”

“No, I was just thinking,” Hermione leaned up on one hand and looked at him “Had I known sex would have been this good with you, you wouldn’t have made it out of St. Mungo’s all those years ago.”

“Ah, you would have molested an injured man,” Severus chuckled.

“You would have like it, and you know it,” Hermione collapsed back and nestled in closer to him.

“I would have been quite shocked, but I don’t think I would have stopped you,” He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, I have you now.”

“Yes, you do. And I’m sure by now, everyone knows it,” Hermione bit her lip, tossing her arm above her head.

“Good, I’m not ashamed. Are you?” Severus asked.

“No, I’m not. I am yours and you are mine. Anyone who doesn’t like that, well…they can all just sod off!” Hermione chuckled.

“That’s my girl,” Severus reached under her to pull her closer. They lie there in silence holding one another for a long while, enjoying one another’s presence.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione stretched and put on her robe. She was on day three of her week with Severus, and she felt fantastic. Every ounce of stress she had been feeling had melted away. She was surprised that she hadn’t cared more that Ron knew that she was seeing Severus. It didn’t matter anymore. The sun still rose and the Earth kept revolving. Laughing at herself, she wished she had just come out and told him when everything first started, but what was done was done.

There was a light knock on the door. Looking over her shoulder at the bathroom door, she got up to go answer. Severus was busy at the moment. Making her way over, barefoot, she answered and saw one of the hotels' employees standing there with a cart.

“Good morning, Mum, your breakfast order,” He motioned down to the covered dishes.

“Thank you, just leave it right there,” Hermione pointed to a spot a few feet in the room as she rummaged through her purse to locate a fiver to give him as a tip. Smiling she handed it over. The employee thanked her. Closing the door behind him as he walked out, Severus came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m starving,” He rubbed his hands together. He reached down and picked up a small white envelope that was near one of the dishes. It had his name written on it. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione shrugged. She lifted a cover from one of the plates and picked up a piece of crispy bacon and bit into it. Looking up at him, she watched him open it and pull out the little notecard that had been inside. His eyebrows shot up quickly, then furrowed. Her stomach suddenly clenched. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“We’ve both been asked to pay a visit to one Draco Malfoy today at noon,” Severus lifted his eyes and met her gaze.

“Draco? He wants me there? Did he actually say that or did you just take it upon yourself and invite me?” Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. Severus handed her the card so she could read it herself. Sure enough, it was rather simple and to the point, and he named her specifically. “That’s odd, I don’t think I’ve even seen Draco in maybe six or seven years.”

“Noon is not that far away,” He looked at the clock. “Perhaps I should go alone.”

“Nonsense, he invited us both. I don’t know how he knew we were together, but I’m sure I could venture a guess and it would have to do with Ron blabbing his big mouth up and down Diagon Alley,” Hermione suddenly lost her appetite.

“Perhaps,” Severus grew quiet which caused her worry level to increase. 

‘I’m going to get ready, then. I’m not hungry anymore,” Hermione walked over to her bag that held the clothing and personal items she had brought along with her. “We are going, are we not?”

“If you want to, we’ll go,” Severus nodded, picking up one of the coffees on the table and sipping it.

“Then it’s settled. When you’re done, get dressed, we’ll find out soon enough what’s going on,” Hermione shrugged and made her way into the bathroom to wash and dress.

 

*************************************

 

Hermione looked around as they made their way up the stairs and towards the door to Malfoy Manor. She found that she had gripped Severus’ arm tighter and tighter the closer the got to actually entering. The last time she was there was during the war, and her memories weren’t exactly fond. Severus reached up and patted her hand gently.  
“Everything is going to fine,” He whispered the reassurance, and Hermione inhaled deeply, giving him a nod. She watched as he reached up and knocked. The door opened a moment later.

“You’re expected, sir,” A young woman moved backward and extended her arm. 

“Come on,” Severus lead her up a small set of stairs and into what was once a very elaborate parlor. Draco had taken liberties since his father’s exile, and it was now something decorated as if it were the Victorian Era. 

“Severus!” Draco’s voice echoed through the room. Hermione turned and saw him walking towards them. He was dressed in a fine muggle suit, his hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon.

“Draco?” Hermione shook her head in disbelief. He looked remarkably like his father.

“How good to see you, Hermione,” Draco took her hand and pressed a very light kiss to her knuckles.

“I was quite surprised to get your missive, Draco,” Severus rose an eyebrow but his tone of voice held a sharp edge to hit that Hermione couldn’t understand.

“Yes, no doubt just as surprised as I was to be asked to write it, I would imagine,” Draco laughed and turned to look behind him. Hermione followed his eyes and saw no one. “Oh, do stop hiding and come out already.”

Ron emerged from behind the archway, his head bowed and hands in his pockets.

“Ron?” Hermione’s face pinched in confusion as she looked at everyone for some sort of explanation.

“Yes, Ronald here is the one who informed me as to where I could find the both of you,” Draco nodded. “Honestly, am I do everything?” Draco looked at Ron, who shuffled his foot.

“I, uh, well that it…” Ron stammered. He stopped walking towards them, leaving several feet of space between himself and the small group.

“Merlin's beard, Ronald, just tell her,” Draco was growing impatient, his hand moving to his waist as he jutted a hip out and stared at him.

“I am,” Ron looked up and directly at Draco before shifting his gaze to Hermione. “I need to tell you something, ‘Mione. I also sort of owe you an apology as well. Um, you see, I wasn’t faithful to you and it wasn’t recent like that,” He pointed to her and Severus.

Hermione looked up at Severus. She was so confused and Severus’ face was offering her nothing as far as helping her to understand. Looking back at Ron, she crossed her arms.

“You see, well…”Ron chewed his lip. He obviously was having difficulty getting the words to leave his mouth. “I’ve sort of been, well…”

“Oh, for the love of Salazar,” Draco tossed his hands up in the air and looked at Hermione. “Ron has been sleeping with me since we were nineteen. He’s gay and he was afraid to tell anyone. There she knows, it wasn’t that hard, honestly.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide as her gaze shifted from Draco to Ron who was now standing there, cheeks aflame and wearing the saddest puppy dog look he could muster. He had been gay this whole time and seeing someone. Not just someone, but Draco. He had been happy, at least when he was out of the house. Anger flooded her. He had gone out of his way to make her miserable and what was worse he kept doing it after she left him.

Slowly, and very calmly she took a few steps towards him. He hunched his shoulders and began to cower slightly, waiting for her to scream or something. He did not move back, even as she inched toward him. With one swift movement, her arm decided it had a mind of its own, and in punched him in the throat. Grabbing his throat Ron fell, choking and gasping for air. 

“Hermione!” Severus called her name.

“That’s for everything you put me through, Ronald Weasley! You deserve worse too, so consider yourself lucky that’s all I did. I can’t fucking believe you!” Hermione shouted.

“Please, do calm down,” Draco had come to Ron’s side was helping him to sit up. He was coughing and gasping, still trying to breathe.

“I will not calm down, and how dare you tell me to!” Hermione spat in Draco’s general direction. “Ten years and you couldn’t think to tell me? I bloody left you and you still went out of your way to make me miserable to get me to come back! Why? Why?”

“He was afraid,” Draco was gently patting Ron on the back, and rubbing in circles.

“Do you really think so little of your family, of Harry….of me? Ron, I wouldn’t have cared that you were gay! It’s a non-issue. I’m not angry about that. I’m angry that you used me, that you lied to me, and worst of all you deliberately treated me so badly, for nothing!” Hermione shook her head. 

“You don’t care?” Draco’s jaw went slack. Ron finally got to his feet, still holding onto his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Ron whispered, his voice like gravel. “I figured I should tell you, especially since you got him now.”

“He figured us out weeks ago, by the way,” Draco bobbed his head and flourished his hand at Severus as he put his arm around Ron to help him to a chair. Hermione turned and looked at Severus.

“You knew?” 

“It wasn’t my place to out either of them, Hermione. I did what I could, and that was, to encourage them to come clean,” Severus looked at her apologetically. 

“Yeah,” Hermione furrowed her brow and began chewing on her bottom lip. “Okay, well I’m going home.”

“Don’t, please,” Severus took a step toward her. She held up a hand to stop him.

“I just need to be alone right now, okay? I understand why you didn’t tell me, I just, I need to go home,” Hermione walked out of the room, leaving them alone. As she walked through the gate, and towards the apparition point, she looked up and saw Severus looking at her through one of the large windows. She felt something on her face, and reaching up she wiped it in one swift movement. Looking down at her fingertips, she realized it was her tears that were running down her face.

Looking back up at him, and meeting Severus’ gaze, she disappeared with a loud crack.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione had gone home but chose not to remain there for long. She knew that Severus would come, and she just didn’t have it in her to see him at the moment. Grabbing her bag that still held the items she had packed for her week with Severus she walked outside and apparated again.

She just wanted to be alone. The idea of having anyone near her at that moment was too much to bear. It was bad enough that Ron had lied to her for all those years and everything that entailed. But even Severus had known and kept it from her. 

Walking along, she finally realized where she had apparated to The Isle of Skye, where her father had asked to spend eternity. Tears filled her eyes. Even now, nearly 30 and a mother, she had thought of her Dad during this trying time. A sudden sadness filled her as she realized just how badly she wished she could speak to him in that very moment.  
Sitting down on a nearby rock, she looked into a clear fairy pool, thinking over her life and what had become of it. Shaking her head, she did the only thing she could think of doing and that was to talk to her dad.

“My life is a right mess, Dad. I could really use your advice right about now. My marriage is done, my husband spent years lying to me and just making feel totally worthless, meanwhile the entire time he was as happy as a lark. He just wasn’t happy with me. Dad, I really thought that this time would be different, that Severus was different,” She reached up and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands. “He knew everything was just a total bloody circus, and he didn’t even warn me.”

She paused and held her head in her hands for a while, breathing hot air into her palms. 

“I know you would tell me that I should forgive them both. I know that Severus didn’t tell me because that would have been terrible to force someone to come out, but he could have at least said Ron was seeing someone. Maybe, I don’t know, I could have gotten him to admit it earlier. I’m just so, angry with Ron. How could he do that to me? Being scared isn’t an excuse to do what he’s done, to another human being. He could have just stayed single, but no.” She stood up and let her eyes move over the scenery.

“I know I have to think of Rose and Hugo first. They love their Dad and I won’t do anything to even attempt to change that. Maybe, now, Ron will be more pleasant to be around,” Hermione chuckled to herself. “What should I do, Dad?” Her eyes lifted to the sky and hoped for an answer, a sign, anything that would help her.

A gentle breeze came from the north and for a moment, one brief moment, she caught the scent of her Dad’s cologne. Smiling to herself, she knew she had to go back and see Severus. Hermione knew her Dad would have pointed out the lunacy of being cross with a man who had done nothing but try to help and protect her. 

“I got it, Dad,” Hermione smiled and turned to walk back to where she had appeared. His ashes may not be there quite yet, but perhaps his spirit had already made the journey. Looking out at the beauty of the island one last time, she smiled. “Thanks, Dad.” With a loud crack, she was gone.

 

***************************************

 

“Severus?” Hermione poked her head into the hotel room. When she spotted him she hung her head. She felt foolish for having taken out her anger on him. Walking in, she closed the door and tossed her bag onto a nearby chair.

“Hermione, I apologize,” Severus stood from where he had been sitting near the window. Hermione held up her hand to stop him,

“No, you were right to not tell me about Ron and Draco. It was a terrible situation that you were put into and I have no right to be angry about the fact you didn’t tell me,” Hermione sighed. “Can you make me a promise, though?”

“Anything,” Severus nodded. He had stopped a few feet away from her and was studying her face.

“Promise me that no matter what, we’ll be honest with one another,” She lifted her eyes and met his. 

“I promise,” Severus nodded.

“I mean it. I know that you and I haven’t been seeing one another very long but if this is going to go anywhere beyond shagging, I need honesty and trust more than anything else,” She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

“I promise, Hermione,” Severus pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he smoothed her curls. After a few moments of silence, he began to chuckle. “I cannot believe you punched Weasley in the throat.”

“I punched Draco in the face at Hogwarts,” She replied, a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

“Do remind me not to cross you, witch, I would rather not be on the receiving end of that fist,” He pulled back and used his index finger to lift her face toward his.

“I shouldn’t have struck him, I’m not a child,” She shook her head. 

“Perhaps not, but it was glorious to witness,” He kissed her mouth gently. 

“Thank you,” She whispered. 

“Whatever for?” Severus replied, brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers.

“For just being you,” Standing on tip toe she kissed him again.


	27. Chapter 27

The divorce was final.

She was now officially back to being Hermione Granger. Despite how great that finally felt, there was one more hurdle to pass and that was the wizarding custody hearing.  
Hermione stood outside of the hearing room, waiting to be called in. Ron hadn’t shown up yet. It had taken every ounce of persuading she had in her to keep Severus from tagging along. It wouldn’t be right to have him there as she and Ron determined the future of their children.

She suddenly spotted Ron walking briskly toward her.

“I thought I was late,” He huffed, running his hand through his hair.

“No, I guess they’re running a bit behind today,” Hermione shrugged. “At least you and I have an understanding, so this shouldn’t take too long I would imagine. Unless something has changed?”

“No,” Ron shook his head. “Joint custody.”

“Ok, I just wanted to check before we went in there,” Hermione smoothed her skirt. The doors opened and a very short man walked out, looking up and down the hall.  
“Weasley-Granger,” He called out, nearly at the top of his lungs.

“That would be us,” Ron held up a finger. Hermione inhaled deeply as they both walked into the room. Surprisingly, there was only a three-person committee that acted as the oversight. Somehow she had expected a much larger to do over it. The short man pointed them to two chairs that sat in front of the committee. 

“The next case is to determine the custody rights concerning two minors, namely one Rose Weasley and one Hugo Weasley, aged six and two. Parents are one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, recently having been granted their divorce in muggle court,” The old woman was reading off a parchment. Lifting her eyes over her spectacles she examined them both carefully. “Is this information correct?”

“Yes, Madame,” Hermione nodded. The woman sat the parchment down and folded her hands in front of her.

“We have a few questions for the both of you. Answer truthfully to the best of your knowledge and you will find this process to be quite quick and relatively painless,” The woman straightened her back, while the other two members’ shuffled papers. “Tell us, what exactly was the cause of your divorce?”

“Irreconcilable differences,” Hermione gave a curt nod, while Ron remained silent. 

“Is that a true and accurate statement, Mr. Weasley?” The woman had shifted her gaze to Ron, who began to fidget in the chair.

“It is,” He nodded.

“Is it your intention to live and work in the wizarding community? I see here that Ms. Granger is a muggleborn,” The woman looked down to her parchment, grabbed her quill, made a notation and looked back up at them. 

“I am a muggleborn, yes, but it is my intention to live and work in the wizarding community,” Hermione replied.

“Yes, me too,” Ron agreed. “Well, I mean, I’m not a muggleborn, but the rest is the same for me.”

“I see,” The woman rose her eyebrows. “Have you discussed how you would prefer this hearing to go, in terms of the final order?”

“We would like joint custody,” Ron scooted back in his chair and sat up straight as he looked over at Hermione. “We also plan to spend holidays together, for the children.”

“Commendable,” The elderly member of the committee smiled as he wrote something. The voicing of his opinion seemed to grate on the head woman as she grimaced when he spoke.

“Now, to the more difficult questions,” She smiled, picking up her quill once more. “What are your plans regarding paramours?”

“Paramours?” Rob furrowed his brow. Hermione shook her head internally.

“That means, what are your feelings concerning your ex-spouse and their eventual dating habits in regards to your children,” The woman spoke carefully and deliberately as if Ron was an idiot. “More specifically, are you comfortable with your ex-spouse having a partner sleep over while your children are in the home?”

“Oh,” Hermione chewed her lip. She hadn’t considered that. She looked over at Ron who was staring back at her. “We haven’t discussed that. I suppose we just figured wise would exercise good judgment.”

“It is customary, for the issuance of a decree that states the presence of a new mate, cannot occur within the home during overnight hours, unless the new mate is the spouse,” The woman rolled her eyes as she explained their stance.

“So…we would have to remarry before we could live with someone?” Ron asked, his foot tapping nervously.

“It is what is customary,” The woman nodded. “However, we cannot force the decree unless one or both of you demand it. Would that be something that would be of concern to either of you?”

Hermione looked over at Ron as he looked at her. 

“I don’t think I would agree with that,” Hermione shook her head. 

“I would…um…yes, I would like that,” Ron nodded. Hermione’s eyes snapped to her ex. 

“So it is ordered,” The woman scrawled something onto the parchment.

“Very well, now that that issue is resolved we find that joint custody in this particular case to be agreeable with the committee. Until the minor children are of age to enter Hogwarts and decide visitation for themselves, they shall split their time equally between both of their parents. In addition, due to Mr. Weasley’s agreement with the customary paramour decree, it is hereby ordered that neither Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley may cohabitate nor may they have paramours spend the night while the children are in the home. This order is null and void when and if either Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger decide to remarry or when the minor children turn seventeen years of age. Upon the completion of a valid marriage ceremony, and proper filing of the paperwork, this decree shall be rescinded.” The woman smacked her gavel, and the committee members rose to exit the chamber. The short man who had shown them in, showed them back out into the hall, closing the doors as he went back in alone.

“What was that?” Hermione looked at Ron, she couldn’t believe he blindsided her.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea to have the kids around people you are shagging,” Ron shrugged.

“People?” Hermione cried, her voice lowered to a harsh whisper.

“Hey, I’m included in this too. I can’t do it either. And I didn’t mean people, you know what I meant,” Ron frowned. “I just don’t think Snape is going to stick around. If he does, fine, but if not at least the kids won’t get hurt.”

“Just so you know I wouldn’t have moved him in tomorrow, I do actually put the kids first,” She huffed. 

“I’m sorry,” Ron shook his head. “I just spoke truthfully.”

“I should have known you would do something to screw me over,” Hermione turned and began to walk down the hall. Ron, walking quickly, caught up to her.

“Don’t be cross with me if you think old Snape-y won’t marry you,” Ron scoffed.

“We JUST got divorced, you dolt! Marriage is the furthest thing from my mind right now,” Hermione shook her head. “God you are an idiot.”


	28. Chapter 28

“He did WHAT?” Severus shook his head as he leaned on the counter in his shop. Hermione had headed straight there after the hearing, she knew he would be waiting to hear how everything went.

“You heard me,” Hermione was pacing. “I cannot believe him. It isn’t like I’m some harlot, bringing in a different man every night. I do have common sense.”

“I wonder how Draco will take the news,” Severus rose both eyebrows. 

“I have no idea, maybe they have no intention of introducing him to the kids, or maybe Ron just doesn’t care as long as he can screw me over he’ll just suck it up and endure. At this point, it’s anyone’s guess,” Hermione stopped pacing and put her hands on her hips. “He acted like I was moving you into my house, this very afternoon! I just finished with all of this, and honestly, I am not ready to discuss anything serious. I like you, Severus, I mean, shut up, you know what I mean. But I’m not ready to be talking moving in together or marriage. Holy hell.”

“Firstly, I know what you mean and secondly, take a long deep breath,” Severus was trying not to chuckle. “Let us focus on right now, rather than anything hypothetical. Ronald knows you, and he knows you well enough to know that you would not have me over to spend the night with children in the house. It is unseemly. I also understand that while you are upset at what he is inferring, you are upset because he took a choice away from you.”

“Yes,” Hermione sighed. “I’m sorry, but who is he to say that in six months or whenever, after my children get to know you and have an understanding about the both of us, that you can’t stay with us?”

“So, it is your intention to introduce me to your children?” Severus smiled.

“Of course,” She shrugged. “Unless you don’t want to. I mean, you do want to, don’t you?” Hermione’s brow furrowed.

“You’re adorable when you get like that,” Severus pointed his finger at her. “Yes, I would very much like to build a relationship with your children. That is something one wants to do when one is dating their mother.”

“Oh, dating now are we?” Hermione bit her lip and laughed. 

“Hermione, not tomorrow, not next week, but it is my intention, when you are ready, to make you my wife,” Severus stated simply, causing Hermione’s mind to reel suddenly.   
“What?” She thought that perhaps she misheard him.

“It is my intention to marry you. I’m not young and I have always been a man who knew what he wanted. I would prefer to not awkwardly dance around this subject for five or ten years, so instead I am letting you know how I feel,” Severus explained.

“I see,” Hermione laughed. “Should I take this as some sort of odd proposal?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded. “When you are ready, if you are ready, all you need to do is tell me yes.”

“You’re mad, you do know that right?” Hermione laughed.

“I have been told that once or twice,” Severus nodded. Hermione walked over to the counter and leaning across, she kissed him.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled against his mouth before withdrawing.

“I was thinking, do you have the children this weekend?” Severus straightened his back and smoothed his coat.

“No, they’ll be with Ron. Why?” 

“Would you like to go to dinner Saturday night?” He leaned his weight on one arm on the counter. Hermione had turned around and pulled herself up to sit next to where he was leaning.

“Well…we are dating, I suppose it would only be right to actually take you on a date and not just shag,” Severus shrugged as he looked up at her. 

“Shag?” They both looked to the door and saw Harry standing there. “So it is true then about you two?”

“Hello, Potter,” Severus sighed as he stood up. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Harry lifted his chin as he walked towards the both of them.

“So, let me guess you came all the way here to what, lecture me?” Hermione crossed her arms.

“It’s not any of my business what the two of you do,” Harry shrugged. “I came down here because Ron is over at my house right now talking to Ginny about planning a wedding.”

“What?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“He’s a right shit, you do know that right?” Harry ran his hands through his hair. “All in one breath he informed us that he’s gay, has a boyfriend, said boyfriend is Draco bloody Malfoy, he is marrying said boyfriend, and that you were shagging Snape.”

“Ron is getting married?” Hermione cried out in disbelief.

“Yes, he is. Quick too from what I could gather from the amount of girly squealing coming from my kitchen."

“What about the kids, has he told them?” Hermione jumped down from the counter. 

“Yeah, so prepare for that when they get home. I guess he took them to Malfoy Manor and showed them where they would be living,” Harry shifted his gaze between Severus and Hermione.

“Do you know how Rose took it? Hugo is too little, he won’t understand what’s going on, but Rose…” Hermione furrowed her brow and rubbed her forehead briskly with her fingertips.

“Honestly, it doesn’t seem to bother her all that much,” Harry shrugged a shoulder. “Kids are like that, as long as they see their parent happy the other stuff doesn’t weigh on them. She’s playing with James and Albus right now. To be honest with you, she’s more worried about you than what Ron is doing. She thinks you’ll be sad and alone, because and I quote: Daddy is going to have a family but when we are with him, Mummy will be alone and I don’t want her to be sad.”

“Oh, my dear, sweet, girl,” Hermione put her hand to her chest. “Well, just because Ron’s being a stunning arse, doesn’t mean I have to be. I’m not going to load stuff on them, it isn’t right. I will, however, talk to her when she gets home and let her know I won’t be sad and that I have a boyfriend.”

“You’re telling them about me?” Severus’ eyebrows shot up.

“Boyfriend? That doesn’t seem like the right term to use,” Harry began to laugh.

“You can close your mouth, Potter, I may be old but I’ll still kick your ass,” Severus pointed a finger at him. Harry’s mouth snapped shut quickly.

“I’ll tell her about you and me and let her get used to the idea. With Ron doing what he is, I can’t put too much on her. She needs time to process everything. Maybe, if I tell her about you, she won’t worry. She’s six, she doesn’t need to worry about me she needs to be a kid,” Hermione sighed. 

“I better get back, I just wanted to give you a heads up,” Harry held up his hand and walked towards the door. 

“Thank you!” Hermione called out to him as he gave her a thumbs up and left.

“Why on earth would Ron and Draco marry so quickly?” Hermione turned to look at Severus.

“It would allow him more time with the children,” Severus looked at her. 

“I don’t understand,” Hermione shook her head.

“If he’s married, he will be able to have the children with him all of the time, despite Draco being there or not because he will be his husband. You and I, on the other hand, will need to be child-free in order to spend the night together or go away together. It’s rather clever,” Severus explained.

“I see,” Hermione nodded. “Technically, he did have a head start on us, huh?”

“Yes, he did,” Severus agreed. “They’ve been together for a decade.”

“Well,” Hermione sighed. “It is what it is.”


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione had decided to just jump right into it. She looked down at her hand that was intertwined in Severus’ as they left his shop for the evening. There were still enough people milling about that the sight of them walking hand in hand caused a hush of silence to fall as people turned to look at them. 

“Just ignore them,” Severus whispered. His hand gently squeezing hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s fine,” She shrugged. Slowly, everyone began to turn their focus back on other things. Hermione had hoped that enough time had elapsed since the end of the war that perhaps her life events would not be interesting enough to make the Daily Prophet anymore. Rose and Hugo would be home the next day from visiting Ron. She decided, since it would be two weeks until she would be able to be alone with Severus again, she would cook him dinner tonight at her place. She missed her children terribly, and she wanted to speak with Rose as soon as possible due to what she had told Harry. 

“Are you ok?” Severus asked as they neared the apparition point. 

“Yeah, of course, I am. I was just thinking about the kids,” Hermione moved closer to him as they walked.

“You’re worried?” Severus’ knit his brow together.

“A bit, I suppose. I just want to make sure that they’re ok. Everything is changing rather quickly, and I just fear they won’t understand or make it through the changes the way they should,” Hermione took a deep breath as they came to the apparition point. With a loud crack, they were gone. 

“That’s understandable,” Severus continued the conversation once they arrived and began walking towards her house. “Who is that?”

“Huh?” Hermione followed his eyesight to her front door where she saw the silhouetted figure of someone standing there, waiting.

“Hello?” Severus called out, he subtly began to walk a bit quicker while slowly moving Hermione behind him, pulling his wand out with his free hand. 

“Severus?” Draco stepped out of the shadows.

“Dammit, Draco,” Severus sighed and put his wand away. “I could have seriously injured you.’

“Thank you for not injuring me,” Draco swung his hair over his shoulder.

“Why are you here?” Hermione let go of Severus’ hand and opened her front door.

“I came to speak to you, of course, and well, it’s a bonus he’s here. It will save me from having to make the trip all the way to Diagon Alley,” Draco replied as he watched Hermione and Severus walk into her home. He stood on the doormat, waiting to be invited in.

“Come in, let’s hear it,” Hermione sighed throwing her things down onto the small table near the door.

“I wanted to come and speak with you concerning Ron’s actions at the custody hearing. I didn’t know he was going to do what he did, and I don’t condone it either,” Draco didn’t remove his coat, but he did close the door behind him.

“You’re still getting married, though, so obviously you aren’t too cross with him,” Severus replied, sitting himself down in a chair and crossing his legs as he watched him.

“Is that all you wanted to tell us because honestly I am tired Draco. Every time I try to have an evening with Severus’ lately someone decides to come in and tell us something and I just don’t care. What’s done is done. If that’s all you can show yourself out,” Hermione huffed.

“I think we should be civil if not friends, for the sake of the children,” Draco added. Hermione spun around ready to tear into him, but Severus’ jumped up before she could.

“You should go now,” Severus walked towards Draco while pointing to the door. “It’s all a little raw right now, Draco. Thank you for stopping by.”

“I’m on your side, and hers,” Draco frowned. “I’m sorry it happened, I’m sorry everything happened the way it did.”

“Goodnight, Draco!” Hermione called out angrily. Draco left without saying another word.

“Are you alright?” Severus walked into the kitchen and found her rummaging through a cupboard looking for a pan to cook with.

“I’m fine, honestly, can we just please eat and shag? I don’t want to think about anything tonight, I just want to enjoy my time with you. Can we do that, please?” Hermione sat the pan down on the counter and looked at him.

“I believe you can twist my arm,” Severus smirked.

“Twist your arm, huh?” Hermione laughed. Severus walked over to her and put his hands on her waist, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her mouth. In one movement, he slipped his hands under her top and pulled it up and over her head. “Yes, I can tell what an utter chore this is to you.”

“Dreadful bore,” Severus agreed, moving his mouth to her neck and his fingers to her trousers. As he unbuttoned her, she kicked off her shoes. He pushed the fabric over her hips and down her legs until she stepped out of them. She pulled away.  
“Bedroom you naughty boy, people eat in here,” Hermione smiled and took him by the hand, leading him to her bedroom. When they entered her room, she turned around and he took hold of her easing her back onto her bed. She laid back as he worked to free her from her knickers. He dropped to his knees, working the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off quickly. Slowly, he pressed her legs apart and lowered his mouth to her pussy. 

His tongue went to work, moving in slow circles before dipping inside her. Removing himself from his pants, he stroked the shaft. Hermione was moaning in pleasure, her hand gripping a fistful of his fine black hair.   
“Please, I need you in me,” Hermione pleaded as she squeezed the comforter that lie beneath her. Severus pulled his mouth away and stood up, cock still in hand. 

“This?” He asked coyly. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, moving further back onto the bed. She began to remove her bra as she watched him kick off his trousers. He crawled onto the bed and atop of her body. Severus sat up on his knees, leaning back he took a firm hold on either side of her hips and rose her bottom up off the mattress. In one swift move, he thrust his cock deep into her, holding her firmly for leverage. 

Hermione arched backward as he pushed into her over and over, her hands gripping wildly as the pleasure became overwhelming. One of his hands left her hip and ran down over her until his fingertips brushed over her breasts. Suddenly, his hand left her breast and shot down to rub her clit. 

“Oh, gods, Severus!” Hermione cried out. She came hard as he continued to thrust into her. As she began to melt into the pleasure, he lifted her upward and kissed her deeply. Severus continued thrusting upward into her, his hands now cupping her arse, his fingers digging gently into the supple flesh. 

Slowly, he laid her back down. Pulling his cock out of her he began to furiously stroke himself as he touched her, pressing a finger deep inside. 

Just as she thought he was going to cum on her, he removed his finger and shoved himself back in.

“Oh, Hermione,” He moaned as she felt him release. Severus rolled off of her and lie beside her, panting. 

She knew she would have to get up and find something for them to eat, but in that moment all she wanted to do was lie beside him forever. Nestling beside him, Severus tucked an arm around her.

“I love you,” She whispered.

“You’re only saying that because I’m a great shag,” Severus laughed.

“Shut up, you are that, but really,” Hermione leaned up to look at him “I do love you.”

“I know,” Severus reached up and placed his hand on her jaw. “I love you.”

“I’m still not saying yes, yet,” Hermione smirked.

“I didn’t think you would,” Severus replied. His stomach grumbled loud enough for both of them to hear it, causing them both to chuckle.

“Ok, ok, I’m going,” Hermione sighed and got up from the bed, throwing on her robe that had been laying across the footboard.

“I can cook, if you’d like,” Severus sat up on the edge of the bed and began to locate his pants.

“Stop baiting the hook, you already have me,” Hermione fanned herself. “A man that can cook, be careful you, I may just have to jump you again.”

“I also do laundry,” Severus froze, pants in hand and looked up at her.

“Do you want to eat tonight?” She crossed her arms, “Sweet talker. Cooks and does laundry, I may have to yes sooner rather than later before another witch comes and snatches you up!”

“No chance,” Severus replied as he dressed. Hermione laughed the whole way into the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

“Come here, darlings,” Hermione sat down on her couch and opened her arms wide while Rose and Hugo climbed up beside her, nestling in close to her. She inhaled deeply, it was hard to describe but there’s something about smelling your own children fresh out of the bath that not only sets you at ease but allows you to physically smell their innocence. Hermione wrapped her arms around each of them and pressed kisses to the tops of their heads. “I missed you so much.”

“We missed you more, Mummy,” Rose curled her knees to her chest as she leaned her head over on Hermione’s shoulder. 

“Missed Mummy,” Hugo chimed in, pawing at Hermione’s shirt as he tried to climb up higher onto her. 

“Daddy is boring,” Rose sighed. “We played at Uncle Harry’s forever.”

“Oh, forever?” Hermione smiled, enjoying these precious moments before she tucked them in.

“Yes, forever. Uncle Harry’s house smells awful too, I love him but that smell is terrible!” Rose wrinkled her freckled nose.

“House elf farts!” Hugo giggled.

“Uncle Harry told him that. He is not funny,” Rose crossed her arms.

“Darling, I wanted to speak with you about something Uncle Harry told me,” Hermione pulled Rose a bit closer to her. “He said you were sad for Mummy, is that true?”

“Yeah,” Rose lowered her head. “Daddy is going to get married again, but you aren’t. I don’t like that you will be all alone when me and Hugo go to Daddy’s. Daddy won’t be alone when we’re here with you.”

“Why do you think I would be alone, love?” Hermione inhaled deeply. Her heart was full to bursting at the thought of her daughters' concern and love for her.

“Because, you are alone,” Rose shrugged. Hermione nodded slowly. Hugo was attempting to bite the wheels off his toy truck. Hermione pulled it out of his mouth and set it back in his hands.

“Well, love, I’m not alone. When you are with your Daddy, I am with my friend,” Hermione tried to ease into the explanation.

“Is it Auntie Luna?” Rose lifted her large brown eyes to meet Hermione’s.

“No, it’s not Auntie Luna,” Hermione laughed as she smoothed Rose’s ginger curls. “It’s a boy, that I’ve known for a very long time. He’s…well, he’s a special friend.”

“That means you kiss,” Rose scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

“Who told you that?” Hermione chuckled.

“That’s what Daddy said about Draco, that he is Daddy’s special friend, but they’re going to get married,” Rose shrugged. “Does that mean you are going to get married too?”

“No, dear,” Hermione sighed. “You see, I can’t marry again until I know that he’s the perfect fit for all of us.”

“Me and Hugo too?” Rose looked confused.

“Yes, it is very very important to me that you like my special friend. If you don’t get on with him, well then he has to just go back to being a friend. You and your brother here, who seems determined to eat a truck,” Hermione plucked the toy out of Hugo’s mouth once more, “Are everything to me. Your happiness comes first.”

“Is your friend nice?” Rose asked.

“Yes, I think he is,” Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

“Does he like kids?” Rose narrowed her eyes.

“He was a professor, he taught kids how to make potions,” Hermione bopped her nose with her finger, causing her to giggle.

“Oh, well, that’s alright then. He can teach me! I like magic and I like making things. Nan says that potions is like cooking, and I like that,” Rose smiled widely.

“Like ice-cream?” Hugo asked as he threw the truck onto the floor.

“Yes, love, he likes ice cream,” Hermione laughed at Hugo’s only concern. He quickly slid out of her grip and off the couch to retrieve the discarded toy.

“When do we get to meet him, Mummy?” Rose slid off the couch and followed her brother, snatching the truck out of his hand just as he was about to bite down.

“When would you like to meet him?” Hermione leaned on her knees and watched as Rose put the truck away and handed her brother a stuffed bear to play with instead.

“Tomorrow,” Rose nodded as she looked up at her.

“That soon?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“Yes, I want to see him and make sure he is really real,” Rose climbed back up beside Hermione.

“When did you become so smart?” She helped Rose as she climbed into her lap.

“Always. Daddy says I take after you and that I’m too smart for my own good, whatever that means. One cannot be too smart, right?” Rose leaned up and looked at Hermione in the eyes.

“Yes, love, that’s right,” Hermione felt as though she could breathe a bit easier they had taken the idea of her dating rather well. Well, Hugo was 2 it wasn’t as if he understood what dating was, but it was clear Rose had a pretty decent grasp of the idea. “It’s time for bed now.”

“Awwww,” Hugo turned and looked at her, making a very angry face.

“You can be cross with me all you want, Hugo Weasley, but it’s time for bed. You’ll be a cranky mess tomorrow if you don’t go to dreamland,” Hermione helped Rose down from her lap before picking up Hugo and taking him to his room. Tucking them both in she kissed them goodnight after whispered I love you’s she made her way to her desk. She had to warn Severus the children wanted to meet him the next day.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione paced in the kitchen as she waited for Severus to arrive. He had accepted her invitation to dinner to meet Rose and Hugo. She kept checking the chicken she had cooking on the stove, assuming that in the five seconds since last checking it, it had no doubt burned. It hadn’t of course. Walking into the sitting room, she spotted Rose looking out of the front window, as she watched for Severus and Hugo was busy ramming his trucks into the legs of the coffee table and yelling ‘uh-oh’ every time one of them struck.

“Mummy! I see someone!” Rose called out as she began to jump with excitement. A few moments later a knock came from the door. Hermione took a deep breath and went to answer it.

“Hi,” Hermione smiled widely as her eyes met Severus’.

“Hello,” Severus rose both eyebrows. He was obviously nervous. Hermione took a step back into the house and let him pass, closing the door behind him. Turning she saw Hugo stop ramming his trucks and stare up at Severus, Rose squared her shoulders and marched straight over to him, hand extended.

“Good evening, I’m Rose Weasley,” She smiled. Severus crouched down and took her hand, giving it a shake.

“Good evening, I’m Severus Snape,” Severus introduced himself. He stood back up and dug in his pocket. After a moment he revealed two items that appeared to have been shrunken. With the wave of his wand, he produced a very small toy potions set and handed it, Rose. “A little birdie told me you quite like potions.”

“I do!” Rose squealed as she took the small set.

“Severus, that wasn’t necessary,” Hermione smiled at his kindness.

“But it helps! Thank you!” Rose cried before running off with her precious new toy. Severus laughed.

“She is definitely your daughter,” He looked at Hermione, who was now blushing. “You must be Hugo, I have something for you as well.” Severus expanded a small mat that had a picture of an ocean on it that, once touched the water began to move and the fish would swim. Most surprisingly, bubbles came up and would surround whoever was playing on it and they could pop them.

Hugo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Severus and then the toy. Hesitantly, he stood up and put one foot on the mat. When he didn’t actually fall into the water he laughed and began jumping on it and popping the bubbles. 

“What do you say, Hugo?” Hermione nudged her son to remember his manners.

“Thank you,” Hugo pouted, before beginning to jump and play again. Hermione led Severus into the kitchen so she could check on dinner again.

“I was very surprised to get your letter last evening,” Severus smiled before sitting down.

“I’m glad you came,” Hermione replied.

“I knew I knew you!” Rose stated simply, as she carried a large book into the kitchen and sat it on the table. Climbing up into the chair beside Severus, she began to leaf through the pages. “I saw you in Hogwarts: A History.”

“Did you?” Severus asked Rose, lifting his eyes to Hermione. “Merlin help those who still teach at Hogwarts, there’s another you.”

“I happened to be an excellent student, thank you very much,” Hermione laughed.

“See, there you are!” Rose stopped turning the pages and pointed to his picture. “I know that you are a hero!”

“I’m just a man, sadly, not really a hero,” Severus shook his head.

“Mummy says that false humility isn’t something you should do. It’s ok to be proud of what you did, even though I know that my Daddy and Uncle Harry said you were not very nice in school,” Rose explained as her eyes left Severus and went back to scan the page.

“Daddy and Uncle Harry?” Hermione frowned. If either of them were saying things to her children about him, she would hex them so hard they would not be able to sit down for six months. 

“Auntie Ginny too, but they didn’t like school much at all,” Rose shifted her gaze from Hermione and back to Severus. “My Mummy was a very good student. She is very smart. I am going to be a good student too, just as soon as I get my Hogwarts letter.”

“I imagine you will be an excellent student. You are very intelligent for a six-year-old,” Severus nodded.

Rose closed the book and struggled to pick it up from the table. Severus bent over and lifted it up before handing it to her. Clutching it in her small arms she took off running.  
“Where was that Severus when I was a child?” Hermione pointed at him and laughed.

“Ah, yes. You see I quite like children, it was having thirty of them in class at once mixing volatile ingredients and refusing to listen to me that I quite disliked,” Severus chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and looked into the sitting room. Hugo was chewing on the mat, bubbles coming out of his nose. “I see Hugo takes after Ron.” 

Hermione furrowed her brow and peeked into the sitting room, seeing him she shook her head.

“It’s the terrible twos, he’s suddenly interested in chewing on everything. Sometimes it’s like we have a puppy instead of a boy,” Hermione sighed.

“You could cast a spell, make everything taste terrible,” Severus suggested.

“I may have to do that,” Hermione shrugged as she turned the flame off under her chicken. “Dinner is ready. Rose! Hugo! Come now, time to eat!”

Rose tucked into the chair nearest Severus, as Hugo waited near his highchair for his mother to lift him in.

“What do you do now? You aren’t a professor anymore, right?” Rose asked. Hermione sat a plate of food in front of Severus and Rose and smiled. Rose was going to ask him a million questions before the night was through.

“I own a potions shop in Diagon Alley,” Severus replied, snapping his napkin and placing it on his lap.

“Is that quite interesting?” Rose asked as she popped a piece of chicken in her mouth.

“It is, yes,” Severus nodded. Hermione tried to hide her chuckle as she cut Hugo’s food for him. Hugo was giving him the worst look imaginable. 

“Will you teach me how to cook potions, Mr. Snape?” Rose sat her fork down and waited for his reply.

“Brew,” Severus corrected her. “I will teach you how to brew potions.”

“Brew,” Rose repeated with a smile. “Will you teach me some before I go to Hogwarts?”

“I will,” Severus nodded.

“Oh, that’s fantastic!” Rose clapped her hands. “Mummy, I quite like him!”

“I’m quite glad,” Hermione laughed as she looked at Severus who was smirking.

“I don’t think your brother does,” Severus pointed to Hugo. Rose looked over at her brother, sighed, and rolled her eyes before looking back to Severus.

“It isn’t your fault, Hugo doesn’t like anyone,” Rose explained. “He’ll be okay, though, he’s just little. He doesn’t know anything about anything.”

“I see,” Severus nodded. The dinner continued along beautifully, with Rose chatting away happily and Hugo throwing his food as always. Hermione was able to appease him afterward with a small bowl of ice cream.

Severus helped her clear the table and wash the dishes while the children ran to play in the other room. Hermione noticed that he was on his best behavior, not even having attempted to steal a small kiss because the children were in the house. She had him retire to the sitting room with the children as she made tea. 

As she walked in, two cups of tea in hand, she froze. Severus was sitting on the couch, and Hugo was nestled up beside him fast asleep. Rose made eye contact with her mum and raised a finger to her lips to let her know she had to be quiet. She sat the cups down on the table and went to pick up Hugo and carry him to bed.

“He’s quite exhausted,” Severus whispered as Hermione lifted Hugo into her arms. He moved slightly but didn’t wake. 

“He never does this with anyone but me or Ron,” Hermione’s eyes were wide. She carried him up to his room and came back as quickly as she could. Severus was showing Rose how to pretend mix certain ingredients. 

“Well,” Severus looked up at Hermione, “It’s getting quite late. I should probably go.”

“I know,” Hermione sighed and smiled. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Rose frowned.

“I’ll come back, I promise,” Severus patted her small hand. Rose jumped up and threw her small arms around his neck.

“Thank you for the new toy, Mr. Snape, I love it very much! I do hope when you come back, we can play some more!” Rose chattered into his hair.

“As do I,” Severus replied as she let go and went back to playing. He rose from the couch and Hermione followed him to the door.

“Thank you for being so wonderful,” Hermione smiled up at him. “The kids seem to really like you.”

“They’re good kids, Hermione,” Severus glanced back at Rose before looking her in the eyes. “I’ll see you Saturday for our date?”

“Yes, of course,” She chuckled. Severus took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles and gave her a wink. “Until Saturday.”

“Until Saturday,” Hermione watched him open the door and disappear into the night. Closing the door she went back in to help Rose get ready for bed.  
It had been a success, and quite honestly, better than anything she could have hoped for.


	32. Chapter 32

“Oh, my, that is a beautiful dress,” Severus smiled as he looked her over, slowly. Blushing, Hermione reached out and lightly smacked him.

“Stop,” She laughed. “You keep that up and we won’t make it out of the house.”

“I do not have a single problem with that,” Severus replied wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop!” Hermione laughed. “Come on, let’s go before you get any more ideas.”

“Madam I assure you I have one idea that is all consuming,” He followed behind her. 

“Behave yourself, and I’ll think about it,” Hermione grabbed her coat and opened the door. Putting a hand on her hip she gave a small shake of her bottom.

“That is very unfair,” Severus groaned. He walked out past her as she closed the door behind them. Turning around she slapped him on the bottom and chuckled. “You’re a rotten tease.”

“And you love it, now come on,” Hermione slipped her arm through his. “Where are we going tonight?”

“That, my dear, is a surprise!” He smiled down at her as they reached the apparition point. With a loud crack, they disappeared into the night.

They reappeared behind a large tree in an open field. Furrowing her brow she looked around. 

“Where are we?” She asked, quite confused.

“You’ll see,” Severus held up a finger. She watched as he moved to the tree and knocked. Within a few moments, the tree expanded and flattened out, creating an elaborately carved door. “This way.”

“Okay,” Hermione shook her head and followed him through the door. Inside was a beautiful restaurant. There were carved wooden beams running across the ceiling and down the walls. Deep red curtains hung against every wall and candles were the only light being used to illuminate the room. “This is beautiful.”

“I thought you would like it,” Severus smiled as he led her deep into the restaurant to a table at the very back of the room. Hermione noticed that their fellow patrons stared at them as they walked. They obviously knew who she and he were, and their shock was not lost on her at seeing them together. There was a small booth in the corner and he held her hand as she scooted her way in.

“Would you care for some wine this evening?” A very tall thin wizard approached their table. 

“Yes, please,” Severus nodded as the man handed him two menus. 

“Our special tonight is Filet Mignon with rosemary butter served with colcannon and fresh beans with pearl onions,” The man poured the wine as he spoke.

“That sounds good,” Hermione shrugged and looked at Severus who was glancing over the menu.

“I agree, we will both have the special,” Severus handed the menus back to the waiter.

“Very good, sir,” He gave a slight bow at the neck and disappeared.

“I think we’re being watched,” Hermione whispered as she used her eyes to motion toward the others in the restaurant. Severus followed her gaze and looked around.

“Good,” He replied simply.

“You love trouble for someone who is so private,” Hermione smiled and shook her head as she picked up her wine and took a long sip.

“No, I love you and I don’t care who knows it or who sees us together, nor for that matter, do I care what they happen to think about us being together,” Severus explained as he reached out and took her hand in his.

“You’re too good to me,” Hermione sighed and tucked a stray hair of his behind his ear.

“You deserve it,” Severus pressed his lips to her hand. 

“I swear I’m going to wake up and everything is going to be a dream,” Hermione smiled sadly as he released her hand.

“No, I assure you, everything is real,” He reassured her, calmly.

“Here you are,” The waiter came over holding their plates, setting each one before them.

“Thank you,” Severus nodded to the waiter. Hermione unwrapped her utensils and snapped her napkin before placing it on her lap.

“It smells delicious,” Hermione picked up her fork and began to eat. They ate in silence, with several stares still bearing down on them. When they finished, Hermione wanted to leave and Severus obliged. 

When they arrived back at her house, she saw Ron pacing by her front door.

“What do you want now?” Hermione crossed her arms as she drew closer to him. Severus followed closely behind her.

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t appreciate him being introduced to Rose and Hugo so soon,” Ron shook his head. “All I’ve had to hear all day was how bloody great Mr. Snape is.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione furrowed her brow. “Wow, Ron, you never cease to amaze me with your selfishness.”

“I’m not being selfish!” Ron cried out defensively.

“Oh, you’re not being selfish?” Hermione laughed. “Let me explain this to you. You not only got engaged right after our divorce was final and after you screwed me over at the custody hearing. But, you also introduced Draco to the kids and told them you’ll be moving to Malfoy Manor. So, please, Ronald, explain to me how them having dinner with Snape is in anyway worse than anything you have done? Please, tell me how I am in the wrong on this and you are oh so innocent.”

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times.

“In addition, may I add, that we followed the damn custody guideline? He left after dinner, and Rose was still awake and saw him leave, so don’t even think about trying to throw a lie at me,” Hermione scoffed and shook her head. 

“I still don’t appreciate hearing my daughter fawning about him like he’s the best thing since Quidditch!” Ron spat.

“Ron, go home,” Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not going to stop seeing him because you don’t like the idea of me moving on and Severus being a positive influence in the lives of your children. Let me remind you since you obviously have some sort of memory loss, you do not get to dictate my life or how I live it.”

“Yeah, well who’s gonna pick up the pieces when he decides to run off? Huh? Did you think about that?” Ron was grasping at straws.

“I am not going anywhere, Weasley, I assure you,” Severus spoke up. Ron looked up at him, shaking his head.

“Yeah, you say that but you don’t know,” Ron replied.

“No, Ronald, you say things without knowing. Go home,” Hermione unlocked her door. “And don’t show up here like this again, I don’t like it. If you have something that you need to say to me, send an owl.” Hermione and Severus disappeared inside, and she closed the door as he stood there searching for something to say.

“I think you handled that brilliantly,” Severus helped her remove her coat.

“I’m tired of his antics,” Hermione sighed. “Enough about him, I refuse to let him ruin our evening.”

“Agreed,” Severus smiled as she turned around and put her arms around his waist. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

“You won’t hear any objection from me,” Severus replied with a smile. She took hold of his hand and led him into her bedroom.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione held her hair to the side as Severus unzipped her dress. Shrugging, she pulled her dress down and over her body, allowing it to fall to the floor. Next, she removed her bra, tossing it to the floor as she pulled her knickers off. Turning back to face Severus, who was seated on the bed, she smiled. 

“Come here,” Severus held his hand out to her, and she took it. He pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss to her abdomen. She ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment before he pulled her onto the bed, rolling atop her. She giggled at his eagerness.

“Tell me what you really want,” Hermione bit her lip as she looked at him. Bending down, he kissed her passionately. Her hands moved to his back as she pulled him closer to her. Reaching down, he cupped her buttocks and pulled her upward as he pushed into her. She gasped when he entered her. Pulling up to look at her, his hair hung down and grazed the soft flesh of her neck. 

“Gods, you’re perfect,” He whispered as he began to thrust. Hermione closed her eyes as he moved inside her. 

“Don’t stop,” She begged as she opened her eyes. Severus smiled as he lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue darting out licking her nipples in short bursts broken up by drawing the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. 

He pulled out of her and turned her onto her side, pushing her left leg up as he straddled her right leg. Pushing a finger insider as he rubbed her clit, he watched as she bit her lip. Pulling his hand away, he pushed his cock deep inside her. Before she knew what was happening, he lifted her leg and placed her ankle on his shoulder, never missing a beat as he continued to thrust.

“Oh, gods, Severus,” Hermione cried out as he plunged into her over and over. His eyes were fixed on her pussy as he entered her over and over. Suddenly, he looked to her face, lowering himself he kissed her, her hand cupping his jaw as he tasted her. Lifting himself upward he maneuvered to his knees, still thrusting. Easing his hand back to her clit he rubbed it as she began to lose herself to the pleasure. 

Hermione came hard as he continued to bury himself inside her. She cried out and grabbed hold of the pillow, her body shaking slightly. Severus watched her as she came, his hand moving up to run over her breasts and back down to her clit as his balls tightened. His thrusting slowed, before moving quickly again.

“Oh, gods, Hermione, yes,” Severus moaned as he came inside her, his thrusts slow but deep. He stopped, panting as he lowered her leg and dropped to the bed beside her. He dropped his arm over his head and buried his eyes in the crook of his elbow. “That is never disappointing,” Severus chuckled.

“Severus?” Hermione rolled onto her side and trailed a finger down his abdomen. He dropped his arm and turned to look at her.

“Yes?” 

“I’ll marry you,” Hermione smiled. Severus looked at her for a moment, as if his brain had to wait for the blood supply to return in order to process what she had just said.

“What?” His brow furrowed.

“I said, I’ll marry you, that is if you still want me,” She shrugged a shoulder.

“Witch!” Severus cried out as he took her face in his hands and kissed her over and over.

“So, that’s a yes?” She asked, her mouth still pressed against his.

“Of course it is, my desires haven’t changed!” Severus laughed. “You’re serious though? You’ll marry me?”

“Yes, I’m serious!” Hermione laughed. “I don’t want to be away from you, I want to be your wife and spend every day and night with you, forever.”

“This is the best night of my life!” Severus kissed her again.

“You’re only saying that because you got shagged!” Hermione laughed.

“Wait until we’re married you tease, I fully intend to shag you every night,” Severus smiled devilishly.

“Promise?” Hermione tormented him right back.

“Gods, I am so lucky,” Severus fell back onto the pillow wearing a smile that seemed to be plastered on his face.

“I think I’m the lucky one,” Hermione sighed as she nestled in closer to him. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. 

“Any ideas of when you would like to do this?” He asked as he held her.

“We can talk about that tomorrow, right now I just want to lie here in your arms. Is that ok?” Hermione replied, reaching to cover their bodies with a blanket.

“That’s fine, love, that’s fine,” Severus replied as he yawned. 

“Severus?” Hermione asked as she closed her eyes.

“Yes?” Severus’ voice was trailing off as he was beginning to fall asleep.

“I love you,” She whispered.

“I love you too,” He replied. They fell asleep holding one another. Hermione awoke the next morning, before Severus and snuck into the shower allowing him to have a bit of a lie in.

As she washed her hair she began to feel a bit unwell. Shaking her head she chalked it up to the dinner the night before. She didn’t normally drink, and she was sure that’s what had done it. Shrugging it off, she left the shower and threw on a robe, setting out to make tea. Severus woke up about twenty minutes later.

“Well, love, we have to go find you a ring,” Severus was fastening his trousers as he walked out of her room. He was still shirtless.

“You don’t have to get me a ring, Severus, it’s really not that big of a deal,” Hermione smiled, handed him a cup of coffee and kissed him as he sat down.

“The hell I don’t!” Severus scoffed as he sipped his tea. “I have every intention of buying you whatever ring you choose, no exception.”

“I want you, not a bloody ring,” Hermione shook her head and sighed. “Fine, I won’t fight you. You can get me a ring.”

“Good, after we finish the tea we’ll go pick one out,” Severus held up his teacup before bringing it to his mouth. “Any thoughts on when you’d like to marry?”

“Can we wait for my Mum to come on holiday? She didn’t get to come to my first wedding, I would like her to be here and see me marry you,” Hermione sat down across from him.  
“Yes, love, that’ll be fine. So Christmas then?” He asked. “That gives us a few months.”

“Yes, she said she’ll be coming over Christmas holiday,” Hermione nodded. “Okay, well I will go get dressed and send a letter off to her letting her know that we’re going to marry, then we can go look for a blasted ring!”

“Good!” Severus smirked. “The biggest gaudiest one we can find!”

“No!” Hermione called out as she walked to her bedroom. “A small tasteful one!”

“Big and gaudy!” Severus fought.

“You are insufferable!” Hermione laughed from her room as she searched for something to wear. She was going to marry again, and for a moment, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Her eyes landed on the bed, he had remade it and picked up the clothes she had taken off in haste the night before. He was a keeper, and he loved her. That was all she needed.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank Merlin for the good old NHS. Hermione sat on the exam table at her doctor’s office. He had been treating her since she was about 12, and there was no other doctor she trusted more. Rose was seated on a nearby chair, happily looking through a child’s book, and Hugo was stabbing the floor with a tongue depressor. It had been nearly eleven days since she and Severus had gone out to dinner, and her symptoms had only worsened. 

She was sure it was food poisoning. Frowning, she sighed. It was good of Dr. Collins to see her on such short notice, she had only wished she had been able to find a babysitter as easily. There was nothing worse than having to drag your kids with you to a doctor’s appointment. She was sure one of them would begin to act up as soon as the doctor came into the room, it was the nature of children after all.

She stretched her arm where they had drawn blood. The tape the nurse used to hold the cotton ball in place was beginning to feel as if it were eating her flesh. Just as she was about to roll up her sleeve and try to peel it off the door to the exam room opened.

“Hello, Hermione,” Dr. Collins smiled widely as he shook her hand. He was nearly eighty years old, but still very sharp mentally. Hermione would miss him terribly when he finally decided it was time to retire.

“Nooooo!” Hugo screamed and ducked under the chair Rose was sitting on.

“The doctor is going to look at mummy, not Hugo,” Hermione explained. Sighing, she knew it was going to happen. The doctor merely chuckled and pulled two lollies from his jacket pocket and handed them to the eager children.

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Collins rubbed his white mustache as he plopped down onto the rolling stool that was near the exam table.

“You see, about eleven days ago I went out to eat and I have just been feeling terrible since. I think I may have food poisoning,” Hermione rubbed her stomach.

“Can you tell me what symptoms you’ve been experiencing?” Dr. Collins furrowed his brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I haven’t had a bowel movement in about ten days, which alone is troubling. I haven’t been able to be near any red meat, the smell makes me want to vomit. Other than that, I’m just fatigued,” Hermione frowned. Now that she said it aloud it didn’t sound quite like food poisoning symptoms to her.

“I see, well that certainly does not sound very good at all. You shouldn’t have waited so long to come see me, Hermione,” Dr. Collins picked up his clipboard and began to scan over the papers. Hermione was glad he utilized the paper method and not the electronic ones that so many doctors were starting to integrate into their practices. 

“Did my blood work show anything?” Hermione began to chew her lip, her nerves getting the better of her.

“Yes,” Dr. Collins nodded slowly, lifting his eyes from the clipboard to look her in the eye. “You’re expecting, Hermione, your HGC levels are quite high.”

“No,” Hermione shook her head and held up a finger. “That is not possible.”

“I’m afraid it is,” Dr. Collins rechecked the paperwork. 

“No, it is not. You injected that birth control implant in my arm yourself, feel it!” Hermione thrust out her arm. 

“Yes, I know. That’s only good for three years,” Dr. Collins explained.

“It hasn’t been three years,” Hermione was reeling from the news.

“Evidently it’s been close enough. I will have to remove it while you’re here. When was your last monthly?” Dr. Collins pulled out a pen and awaited her answer.

“I don’t bloody know,” She reached up and rubbed her temples. “Um, maybe two months ago now that I think about it.”

“Okay, well then that would put you due approximately in March. Now, that is not official you will need to see your OB of course, which we can help you schedule,” Dr. Collins clicked his pen and put it away. “As for the constipation, add some fiber to your diet, try the type you add into your water. IF you don’t see an improvement within two or three days feel free to make another appointment.” He rose and put his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s remove this then, shall we?”

“Yeah,” Hermione couldn’t think straight. This was not supposed to have happened, she made sure of it. How would she explain to the children…to Severus?

She was in a fog the entire way home. Once she walked through the door the children both took off running to play in their rooms and she sat down to consider everything. Looking down at her hand, she ran a finger over her new engagement ring. This was a lot to handle, what if he didn’t like the idea of fathering his own child? Hermione groaned and rubbed her palms over her face before standing up and walking to her desk to send him a letter.

 

Dear Severus,

 

Went to the doctor, just as I promised. Can you come by tomorrow and I will tell you what he said. No worries, I’ll live. Rose and Hugo are leaving at four to go to Ron’s, so any time after that is fine. 

 

Love,  
Hermione

 

She hoped that he didn’t worry but this was a conversation better had without little ears around. Judging by Rose’s reaction she hadn’t understood what the doctor said, despite her intelligence. Hermione knew she would have to talk to Rose about not telling Ron about her trip to the doctor. It would be better if she downplayed it to the child, just stress that it was tummy trouble.

Nausea washed over her suddenly and after sending the letter off she went to make tea and lie down on the couch, hoping that would help.


	35. Chapter 35

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked as soon as he came through the door into Hermione’s home. He had managed to make it to 4:30 before knocking. She knew he had been out there somewhere before the kids left, just waiting to talk to her.

“Severus, I told you in the letter I’m fine,” Hermione smiled as she shut the door. “Go sit down, ok?”

“If you’re fine, why are you acting as if you are obviously not fine?” He furrowed his brow and took a seat. Hermione came over to sit beside him. Reaching out she took his hand in hers.

“I don’t know how else to say this other than to just say it, so here it is. I’m fine, really I am, and I didn’t mean to worry you,” She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly through her nose. “I’m pregnant.”

“Well,” Severus’ eyes went wide for a moment. “You scared the hell out of me. This is far better news than I had been imagining all night.”

“You’re not upset or disappointed?” Hermione bit her lip.

“Of course not,” Severus shook his head. “Why on earth would that upset me or disappoint me? I love you, and we created a life. It’s certainly unchartered territory for me, but I believe I will honestly do my best for this child just as I would for Rose and Hugo.”

Hermione reached up and took his face with both of her hands and kissed him soundly.

“Severus, I don’t know what happened to you this past decade, but whatever it was I am so very thankful for you,” She squeezed his hand.

“Let me tell you something. Ten years is a very long time when one no longer has the very heavy burden of both teaching and being a double agent. I’m nearly fifty, Hermione. I spent most of my forties trying to figure out my purpose and reflecting on the actions of my youth. When the final battle came, I had accepted the fact I would not survive it. Waking up at St. Mungo’s was truly a shock. I suppose, what I’m trying to say is, is that everyone changes and no one remains the same. Tell me, what good would I be to anyone, including myself, if I were the same brooding jackass I was when you were younger? What good would it have done me to hang on to pain and anger longer than I already had? To that point, it had already been too long by the time I fell in battle,” Severus shrugged.

“I liked you just fine when you were a brooding jackass,” Hermione smiled.

“Then you, my dear, must have had permanent damage from your shenanigans with polyjuice and the basalisk,” He reached up and brushed a curl out of her face. 

“Ha. Ha,” Hermione mocked him.

“I suppose I went through my midlife crisis as muggles say, and came out the other side deciding to try to be happier during the second half of my life. Never did I ever imagine, not in my wildest dreams, that would mean marrying you and having a child, but know I can’t imagine it any other way,” Severus smiled. “I’m going to be a father.”

“You are,” Hermione nodded.

“Does this mean we should move up the wedding?” Severus examined her face as she considered his question.

“I think, maybe. I don’t know,” Hermione rose her shoulders.

“Well, whatever you decide, of course,” He patted her hand, before pulling out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, towards the kitchen, he began making tea.

“I have to make an appointment with my OB, she’s a muggle,” Hermione explained.

“Muggle?” Severus looked back to the kitchen to watch the tea being prepared.

“Yes, Rose and Hugo were both delivered by her. I preferred doing it that way instead of going to St. Mungo’s,” Hermione held her hand up and plucked her cup out of the air. Severus did the same. 

“This is certainly an area that I must bow to your expertise on,” Severus chuckled.

“We have so much to discuss, like where we will live and how to tell the kids,” She sipped the tea.

“No, you need not worry or stress about anything. I can move here, we can enlarge the house to make room for a baby. Rose and Hugo will love another baby,” He soothed her worries and she felt at ease.

“I wanted to go back to work,” Hermione didn’t like feeling disappointed in herself, but she promised him she would be truthful.

“I can always hire someone to run the shop. I’ll stay with the kids if you want to work. Hermione, whatever you want to do is what I want for you. If you want to work, then I will not stop you. I will support you no matter what you decide to do,” Severus leaned back on the couch and Hermione nestled close to him.

“Well, I don’t want to go right away. Hugo will be three when this one is born, so I cannot leave you with two young children. I’ll wait until Hugo is a bit older I think, at least until he is fully trained to use the loo and at least verbalize his needs more,” Hermione chuckled.

“Again, whatever you decide,” Severus kissed the top of her head before lifting the tea to his lips again. “I’m sure that Ron will have something to say about leaving the children with me, but we can address that when the time comes.”

“I really thought you never liked children,” Hermione pulled her legs up and tucked them under her.

“The issue was never liking or disliking children. I liked children just fine, what I didn’t care for were dunderheads who couldn’t pull themselves out of stupid teenage hormones and quidditch long enough to not kill themselves or everyone in the classroom. Do you have any idea how many times I had to prevent that from happening? Gods, I know they hated me and said terrible things about me, that’s fine, I actually enjoyed that part, but bloody hell, focus for a little while just long enough to make it through the one class that could literally kill you in two seconds if you improperly handle certain ingredients,” Severus sat his cup down and looked at Hermione who was smiling.   
“It’s going to be an absolute joy to see you with our children when they’re teenagers,” Hermione chuckled at the thought.

“You said ours,” Severus stated simply.

“I did,” Hermione nodded. “Rose, Hugo and this one, they’re ours.”

“I like that, our children,” Severus tested it out on his tongue. “Merlins beard, I’m going to be a father.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Hermione laughed at his response. “Imagine how thrilled Minerva will be at the prospect of teaching a mini you.”

“Oh, please let me be with you when you tell her,” Severus smiled devilishly, a glint in his eye.

“Of course,” Hermione shook her head. She wondered how many professors would retire when this generation came in as first years.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione sat in the waiting room of her OB. Severus sat beside her, calmly looking through a muggle housewife magazine. There was no need to make plans until she was absolutely sure she was pregnant and heard the confirmation from the doctor herself.

“Ms. Granger?” The stout nurse, who appeared to be much younger than Hermione herself, was poking her head through the door but not looking up from her clipboard. Hermione rose from the chair and patted Severus on his knee. Quickly, he closed the magazine and sat it back on the small table that was near his chair. “He can’t come back.” The woman was frowning at both of them, and blocking the way.

“Excuse me?” Hermione was taken aback for a moment. They never refused to let Ron go back with her, on the occasion she could actually force him to come with her.  
“Your father will have to wait out here,” The nurse pursed her lips and spoke with a distinct tone of disgust.

“He is not my father, you cow, he’s the father of my unborn baby and my fiancé!” Hermione could feel her temper rising.

“There’s no need for names calling, ma’am,” The nurse tucked her clipboard under her arm, but did not move out of the doorway.

“You need to apologize for assuming. You started this by insulting both of us!” Hermione could feel Severus reach out and take hold of her wrist gently.

“Ms. Granger, what seems to be the problem?” Her OB was looking at her from behind the nurse. 

“Your nurse was quite rude to be just now, and insulted us,” Hermione replied, not breaking her eye contact with the nurse.

“Holly, please let them through,” The doctor had come forward and put her hand on the nurses’ shoulder, gently urging her to move to the side. “Follow me, I’ll see you in exam room 4.”

They walked past the nurse who was staring daggers at both of them. As they walked into the exam room, they could hear the doctor in the hall.  
“Holly, I’ll speak to you as soon as I finish with this patient. Remember, you are a care provider, you have to actually remember that in order to call yourself that,” The doctor walked into the exam room and closed the door. “What happened out there?”

“She wouldn’t let him back with me,” Hermione sighed. “She assumed he was my father and that was unacceptable.”

“I apologize,” The doctor shook her head. “Anyway, what can I do for you today?”

“I saw my regular doctor and he said my HGC levels are high,” Hermione crossed her legs.

“Okay, well, we can do an internal ultrasound,” The doctor grabbed gloves from the box and began to put them on. Severus sat in the chair silently looking from the doctor to Hermione. It was obvious he had no idea about what was happening. The doctor handed her a paper sheet. “You know the drill, take off everything from the waist down.”  
The doctor turned her back to ready the equipment as Hermione did as she was told. Severus met her eyes and smiled as she removed her knickers and handed them to her along with her jeans. She shook her head and smiled as she sat back up on the exam table, covering herself with the paper sheet.

The doctor pulled over the big gray machine that had a screen and positioned it next to the exam table. 

“Scoot to the bottom of the table, please,” The doctor pulled her stool over and sat down as Hermione moved. “Bring your feet down and put them in the stirrups.” She helped Hermione achieve this, “Scoot down a bit more.”

“Is that good?” Hermione asked as she rested her hands on her upper abdomen.

“Perfect,” The doctor nodded. “Okay, let me prep the probe.” She pulled the probe from the holder and began to smear the lubricant over it.

“What in the bloody hell is that?” Severus’ jaw dropped once he laid eyes on the probe.

“Oh,” The doctor laughed as she looked at it. “This is inserted inside for use to get a good look into the uterus. You see, right now, she isn’t far enough along to see the baby using the normal ultrasound wand.”

“Won’t that hurt?” He furrowed his brow.

“Severus, love, really?” Hermione was trying to stifle her laughter. 

“No, it doesn’t hurt,” The doctor shook her head and put the probe under the paper garment. “Okay, I’m going to insert the probe now.”

“Okay,” Hermione inhaled sharply and quickly. The doctor began to press buttons on the machine, her full attention on the screen.

“Are you ok? Am I hurting you?” The doctor asked as she pressed more buttons.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Hermione replied. Severus was staring at the paper sheet as if he could see what was happening.

“Ah, there we are! Congratulations, Hermione, you are pregnant!” The doctor turned and smiled widely at both of them.

“What am I looking at?” Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen.

“Do you see this dark gray lump right here, with this flutter?” The doctor pointed to the screen.

“Yes,” Severus nodded.

“That is your baby,” The doctor tapped the screen with her glove covered finger nail.

“Oh,” Severus rose up from the chair and took Hermione’s hand as he looked closer at the screen.

“Well, surprise, surprise,” The doctor turned her attention back to the screen as she moved the probe.

“What?” Hermione furrowed her brow and lifted her head off of the table, looking quite concerned.

“Your little gray peanut has a friend,” The doctor turned the screen so Hermione could see it. Sure enough, there were two gray masses with flutters.

“A friend?” Hermione repeated the doctors’ words, unable to process this new information.

“You are not only pregnant, dear, you’re having twins,” The doctor pressed some buttons and printed a picture out, handing it to Severus.

“Twins,” The color drained from Severus’ face as he sat back down quickly. “Oh, I did not expect that.”

“And you think I did?” Hermione’s head dropped back onto the exam table. “Twins.”

“Twins,” Severus repeated as he lifted the picture and looked at it. “Twins, Hermione…”

“Yes?” She was scooting back on the table as the doctor began cleaning up. 

“You beautiful, magnificent, talented w---woman,” He caught himself. Standing up he pressed kisses to her forehead. “You made two beautiful…gray masses.”

“I’m pretty sure you had a hand in this as well,” Hermione laughed.

“Judging by the measurements your due date is March 19th,” The doctor was making notes on Hermione’s charts. “You can get dressed now, I’ll be right back.” She left the room, leaving them alone.

“March 19th…” Hermione tossed the paper sheet off of her and began to get dressed. “I’m going to show much sooner with twins, we’re probably going to have to move the wedding up.”

“I’ll marry you right now,” Severus was staring at the picture the doctor had handed him.

“Slow down, speed racer,” Hermione was putting her shoes on. “We will need a witness, let’s go talk to Minerva first.”

“Oh, this day just keeps getting better!” Severus nearly squealed with delight.


	37. Chapter 37

“It’s so very nice to see you, both!” Minerva clasped her hands but her brow was knit in confusion as she looked at Hermione then Severus and back again. It was at that moment that Hermione finally realized she had never told Minerva that she and Severus were together. This was going to be a very interesting conversation. “Severus, I haven’t seen you in nearly a year! How have you been?”

“Brilliant, as a matter of fact. How have you been?” Severus followed behind Minerva, who was leading them to her small table where a tea service was waiting.

“Exhausted, but as you well know that is quite normal,” She sat down and poured the tea. “What brings the both of you all the way to Hogwarts?”

“Forgive me, Minerva, it just dawned on me that over the course of the past few months I may have forgotten to inform you of my goings on,” Hermione bit her lip as she took the tea cup Minerva was offering her.

“Dear, you don’t need to keep me informed of everything you do,” Minerva laughed lightly as she handed Severus his cup.

“Well, I believe in this case I should have and I do apologize, sincerely,” Hermione sat the cup down and looked to Severus, before taking a deep breath. “Minerva, Severus and I have been seeing one another and we’re engaged.” Hermione held up her hand to show her the ring.

“Engaged!” Minerva exclaimed nearly dropping her teacup. “Oh, this is certainly unexpected!”

“It is true,” Severus nodded.

“I can plainly see that, Severus, thank you,” She was blinking faster than normal as her brain appeared to play catch up with the news. “I suppose congratulations are in order then?”

“Thank you,” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at her old mentor and friend. “I know it must be quite odd to hear the news.”

“Yes, quite,” Minerva rose her eyebrows as she picked up her cup once more and brought It to her mouth. “It is unusual for a professor to marry a student.”

“Ex-professor and ex-student,” Severus corrected.

“Yes, yes, of course, of course,” Minerva reached out and patted his hand. “So, when will the wedding occur?”

“That’s why we’re here. You see we were going to wait until the Christmas holiday because my Mum will be visiting from Australia, however, an unexpected event has sort of pushed up the date and we were hoping you would stand as our witness?” Hermione smiled, her shoulders lifted in anticipation.

“What unexpected event would that be?” Minerva seemed confused.

“We’re pregnant,” Hermione swallowed hard as she watched a new wave of surprise wash over Minerva’s face. She looked to Severus who smirked before leaning slightly closer to Minerva.

“With twins,” His smile spread slowly. “How lucky are you to have two Snape’s heading your way in eleven years?”

“Oh, my!” Minerva shook her head but began to laugh. “I do believe I shall ensure my retirement occurs before their first year! Two Snape’s, Merlin help us all!”  
“Does that mean you will act as our witness?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, why on earth would I deny your request?” Minerva shrugged. “I am very serious about retiring, however, I cannot handle a generation that has increased the number of Weasley’s, Potters, Longbottom’s, Snape’s and the like. It is too much to ask of this old witch!”

“But can you imagine two children with our DNA, Hogwarts has never been so fortunate!” Severus picked up his cup nonchalantly. 

“Brilliant minds who don’t believe the rules apply to them? Yes, how very fortunate for the other professors,” Minerva scoffed. “Not for this old girl, no thank you. Congratulations, to the both of you though. How has the news been received?”

“You’re the first person we’ve told,” Hermione bit her lip nervously. “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone about the pregnancy until after the wedding.”

“I had the same idea,” Severus nodded in agreement. “The children especially will need to acclimate to the idea of my being their step-father, it would be best to wait a bit until we drop that news on them.”

“That’s a good idea, of course, we couldn’t wait too long,” Hermione’s hand went to her abdomen.

“You’ve met Rose and Hugo?” Minerva asked.

“I have, I found them quite delightful,” Severus replied.

“Rose absolutely adores him. You don’t have to be modest, it’s a good thing they like you,” Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

“Yes, well, I believe Hugo is still testing the waters,” He looked at Hermione who was smiling knowingly.

“Hermione?” Minerva’s face became very serious. “When did the two of you start seeing one another? When was your divorce final?”

“Oh,” Hermione chewed her lip. “We started seeing one another before my divorce was final.”

“Trust me, she’s not the only one who has decided to move on,” Severus tapped his cup with his index finger.

“Ron?” Minerva’s interest was piqued.

“He’s getting married, Minerva. I don’t feel right about going around and discussing his choices, but, he was cheating on me throughout our entire marriage. I won’t play innocent because I actually started seeing Severus a few weeks before I moved out. It was not planned, it just sort of happened,” Hermione inhaled deeply and held her breath.

“The whole time you were married? With who?” Minerva was shocked at the revelation.

“Draco, if you must know. They’re planning a wedding too if I am to understand Harry’s gossip,” Hermione shrugged.

“Oh, dear, that was a terrible thing to do!” Minerva clucked. “And you, Hermione, cheating on him like that, before you knew I assume?”

“Yes it was before I knew, but, I’m not sorry I did it,” Hermione shook her head. “I’m happy now and I suppose Ron is happy so I would really rather just look to the future instead of to the past.”

“That’s understandable,” Minerva nodded. “Well, when am I to attend the wedding?”

“Would you be able to make an appointment for Monday?” Severus asked.

“Monday! Oh my, yes, that’s rather soon, but yes, of course, I can make it Monday,” Minerva sat back in her chair. “This is all very surprising, you’ll have to forgive me while everything settles into my brain.”

“We understand,” Severus rose from his seat. “However, I intend to be a bother for the foreseeable future, Minerva, it would be such a shame for my children to not learn from such an outstanding professor such as yourself.”

“Don’t you attempt to sweet talk me, Severus Snape!” Minerva laughed heartily. “You may have charmed our Hermione here, but you will not succeed in charming me!”  
“We’ll see,” Severus offered his hand to Hermione. “We hate to run, my dear, but we have things we must attend to in order to prepare for Monday.”

“Of course,” Minerva rose from her chair and embraced Hermione. “Congratulations on your upcoming wedding and the twins, keep an eye on this one he can be quite a handful.”  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, I am an absolute pleasure to be around,” Severus played innocent.

“Yes, that’s certainly you,” Minerva mocked as she embraced him tightly. “Take care of her, or else you’ll have me to answer to.”

“No worries, Minerva, I plan on ensuring she is well taken care of,” Severus took her hand as they walked towards the door.

“I’ll send you an owl with the details for Monday!” Hermione called out as they walked through the door.


	38. Chapter 38

“I like my dress, Mummy,” Rose was spinning in circles allowing the dress to flare out. Hermione was glad to have found her a pretty white dress with a green sash.  
“You look absolutely brilliant, love,” Hermione smiled as she tried to put her pearl earrings in. Stooping down she adjusted Hugo’s little green tie. She transfigured a black suit into a khaki colored one. He was very upset about having to wear it.

“Don’t touch your tie, darling,” Hermione pressed a kiss to Hugo’s forehead. Standing up she ran her hands over her dress. She had refused to wear white, it wasn’t her first marriage and she definitely could not be described as virginal. Looking at the champagne colored dress she had found, and loved, in the boutique, she suddenly hated it. It looked like it was made of piss-soaked sheets off a toddler’s bed who was training to use the loo. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and made the dress white.

“Oh well,” Hermione shrugged to herself. If anyone had an issue with her wearing white they could just leave. It wasn’t going to be a huge thing anyway, Harry had agreed to come. That made two guests. 

“Are you ready in there?” Severus knocked gently on the door. 

“One moment!” Hermione called out. She had ducked into a room set aside for brides in the ministry in order to dress. Luckily, the children had not given her too much difficulty dressing at home. Taking Hugo by the hand, she cast one last look at herself in the mirror. She looked like herself, but somehow slightly different. Her hair was down, her makeup modest, but she felt as though she was glowing and it wasn’t because she was pregnant. Hurrying Rose along, Hermione opened the door. 

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Severus smiled as he looked Hermione over. Rose bounded over to stand beside him, slipping her small hand into his.

“I can’t believe you still have those,” Hermione laughed. He was dressed in his old familiar outfit that he wore as a professor.

“You know what they say, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue? I found the old,” He brushed the front of his coat with his fingertips.

“You certainly did,” Hermione sighed. 

“Are we doing this or what?” Harry walked over and looked at them both.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded.

“Come here, you,” Harry bent down and lifted Hugo up into his arms. “Are you excited to come stay with me for a few days?”

“No,” Hugo was trying to give him a very serious face but was failing as his smile spread.

“Oh, well, maybe I should tickle you until you are excited!” Harry began to tickle his stomach. The empty corridor echoed with his tiny laughter.

“I apologize for being late,” Minerva shook her head as she walked briskly towards them. “We had a small issue with Peeves and well, let’s just say the staircase is immobile…and upside down.”

“That’s terrible!” Hermione frowned. “But I’m glad you made it.”

“Are you ready?” A slender blonde witch was smiling at them from the door to the marriage office.

“Yes,” Severus replied as he took Hermione’s hand. Rose was still clinging to his other. 

“Welcome, welcome,” A man sat behind a large desk. He was ancient, tiny and hunched over, his bald scalp glistening from the candle light. “Who is getting married today?”  
“We are,” Severus replied casting his eyes towards Hermione.

“Very good, yes, very good,” The man slowly nodded as he wrote something on a piece of parchment. After several drawn out moments, he slid the paper across the desk towards them. Hermione reached out and took the parchment. “Sign your names there on the indicated lines.”

“There isn’t some sort of ceremony involved?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“My dear, if you’ve opted to wed in my office I assume that it is because you are in a hurry to marry? Magic is such that it flows through us, our wands and our signatures. Did you want something more traditional? If that’s the case I suggest you seek your accommodations elsewhere,” The ancient man was laughing, or at least Hermione assumed he was laughing. It sounded more like a choking noise and gravel in a muggle blender.

“This is adequate, thank you,” Hermione plucked the quill from his hand and signed her name before handing it to Severus. He signed his name.

“If the witnesses would kindly sign on their indicated lines,” The man pointed a singular bony finger towards the parchment. Minerva signed first, followed by Harry who was having a difficult time signing while holding Hugo. “Pass it back to me, if you would?” Harry slid the parchment and quill back to him.

He picked up the quill and very slowly began to sign it. Holding up his wand he muttered something that was impossible for Hermione to understand and touched the tip of his wand to the center. It began to glow with a bright golden light and float upward before rolling in on itself quickly and disappearing with a snap, casting out tiny golden specks of light outward before they fell downward, fading before they hit the desk. Two golden specks did not fade, however, they floated down to each of their hands where small golden bands appeared on their ring fingers.

“Congratulations, you’re married,” The old man did not look up from his desk, instead he pulled out another piece of parchment and began to slowly scrawl something on it.

“Do we kiss or something?” Hermione chewed her lip as she looked up at Severus.

“Do what you like, you’re married,” The ancient man replied.

“Married,” Severus smiled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s mouth.

“Yuck,” Hugo cried out, squishing his face and sticking out his tongue.

“You said it,” Harry agreed.

“Shut it, Potter,” Severus gave Harry a very stern look causing him so close his mouth abruptly.

“Does this mean you’re my daddy now?” Rose asked as she pulled on his arm.

“I am your step-father or step-daddy, love. Your daddy will always be your daddy,” Severus crouched to meet her at eye level to offer his explanation.

“What shall I call you now, Mr. Snape?” Her large eyes searched his face.

“You may call me whatever you like,” He smiled as he patted her cheek.

“I’ll think about it and let you know what I decide,” Rose smiled. Her response made Minerva laugh. Standing up, Severus turned to Hermione.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. 

“Are we going back to your place to get their things, ‘Mione?” Harry asked as he hoisted Hugo higher in his arms.

“If you don’t mind,” Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

“It’s no problem,” Harry shrugged.

“Congratulations, both of you,” Minerva embraced Hermione and then Severus. “I wish you many years of happiness.”

“Thank you,” Hermione and Severus replied in unison. It was quite an odd feeling to find herself married again, but she was glad it was final and official. Severus had intended on moving in after the kids went to Harry’s for a few days. She looked over at Harry as they walked to the exit, a deep gratitude filled her. He was facing terrible backlash for attending their wedding, but instead of running as soon as it was over he had offered to keep Rose and Hugo so she and Severus could have a few days alone as husband and wife. She was extremely grateful for him.


	39. Chapter 39

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________******************************SEVERUS’ POINT OF VIEW********************************** __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the wee hours of the morning when he stretched out on the bed, his brushing against the bared back of his new bride. For a moment, he had forgotten where he was, and as he looked over at Hermione, gently breathing as she slumbered lying next to him, the memories came flooding back. He was a husband. He was a husband and a stepfather and a soon to be father. Perfection finally realized as he found himself in the autumn of his life. Reaching up he brushed his hair out of his eyes and attempted to get up as quietly as possible. She needed her sleep, after all, she was busy growing two humans. 

Making his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee, his mind swirled at that fact. She was sleeping so peacefully, yet deep within her body was actively growing two tiny humans, two tiny humans he helped create. It was surreal yet exciting. There was something slightly terrifying about knowing four children would be looking up to him for advice and guidance. As he stood there, in nothing more than his pants, leaning on the counter and waiting for the coffee to brew he made a few vows to himself.

He would never treat his children in the manner that he was treated.

He would always be the first to jump should Hermione need assistance with anything.

Finally, he would never allow Rose or Hugo to feel as though they didn’t belong in this new family.

“Severus?” A half asleep voice called out to him.

“Making coffee, love, go back to sleep,” He smiled to himself. He loved her more than he ever thought was possible which was certainly something he would have never considered before, sure they were an odd pairing but really when you take out their history, they were perfectly suited to one another.

She didn’t reply, which he hoped meant she went back to sleep. He didn’t want her to feel the need to get up and care for him. She was his partner, his equal, not his maid or cook and he would make sure she knew that every day for the rest of their lives. 

As his coffee finished he poured himself a large cup and began sipping it as he looked around. They would have to enlarge the house to accommodate two babies, but the question would be where that would take place. He also reminded himself that he had wanted to talk to Hermione about putting in a better garden, one in which he could grow things to be used in potions. They could discuss it later after she woke up well rested.

Opening the front door he plucked the Daily Prophet up where the owl had dropped it. He was sure it tried to knock on the glass, but he didn’t hear it. Closing the door with his foot, he shook it open with his one free hand as the other clutched his coffee. He allowed his eyes to scan over the day’s headlines, and to his surprise, their wedding hadn’t made the cover. Sitting down, he sat his cup on the coaster and continued to look through the paper.

Page after page he looked, but nothing. Shock was somewhat of an understatement to what he was feelings. He was sure their union would have moved through the Ministry so fast it would have left singe marks on the walls and floors. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

However, he knew that Harry would not keep his mouth closed for long. He would certainly be questioned as to why Rose and Hugo were there, and of course Rose and Hugo had been at the ceremony. Ron had already proved divorce wasn’t going to stop him from attempting to force his ideas or his anger onto Hermione.  
Lifting his eyes from the paper, they settled on the front door. If Ron should show, he was now the man of the house and Hermione was his wife. He would not stand for his wife being bothered by pettiness. No, if Ron showed, he would deal with him. 

Severus forced himself to be mindful. Yes, Ron was Hermione’s ex-husband but he was still the father to Rose and Hugo. There were still ways in which Ron could make her life a living hell. He would have to play it smart, but at the same time he could return the favor and make his life a living hell as well should Ron decide to force the issue.   
Sipping his coffee, Severus decided to wait and see what Ron’s first reaction would be and then he would react accordingly.

“Severus, why are you up so early?” Hermione walked around the sofa, her robe pulled tightly around her.

“I tried to be quite, my love, you should get your rest,” Severus put his arm around her as she sat down next to him and nestled her head on his chest, her eyes closed.

“I couldn’t go back to sleep without you beside me,” She replied.

“I’m sorry,” Severus kissed the top of her head. “Would you like tea or toast? I’m not quite sure what to offer you.”

“I would really like orange juice. I’m craving a very large glass,” Hermione replied with a smile, her eyes still closed.

“I’ll fetch you the largest glass we have,” Severus eased himself up from the couch and went back into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with her orange juice and handed it to her.

“Thank you!” Hermione took the glass and began to drink it as if she were dying of thirst.

“Slow down, you’ll give yourself heartburn,” Severus shook his head.

“I’m fine,” Hermione sat the glass down on the table, it was half gone. “What were you out here doing?”

“Thinking about expanding the house and perhaps putting in a garden,” He replied. Severus wasn’t going to upset her with his thoughts on Ron.

“I think we should tell the kids before we start expanding the house,” She shrugged slightly. “Why don’t we just expand off of the dining room? It’s close to our room?”

“That’s an idea,” Severus nodded. “We have plenty of time, my dear wife, no need to worry about it too much at the moment.”

“Wife,” Hermione sighed. “I’ve never been so glad to hear someone say that to me. I love you.”

“I love you, even if you have terrible morning breath,” Severus smirked as he watched her hand dart to her mouth.

“Well, get used to it!” Hermione playfully shoved him. “You’ll be seeing a lot worse in a few months.”

“That is true,” Severus nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“I’m glad one of us is,” Hermione laughed. “Childbirth is not something I exactly look forward to with any sort of zeal. Yes, having the child in your arms is wonderful, but the pain….merlin. There’s no way to explain it.”

“Is that why you have muggle doctors deliver your children?” Severus asked, genuinely interested.

“Yes, well that and I just prefer it in case something should happen,” Hermione nodded. 

“It is your choice, as I said, I know nothing when it comes to this,” Severus furrowed his brow.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be an expert by the time the babies come,” Hermione patted his knee.


	40. Chapter 40

When Ron brought Rose and Hugo home from Harry’s and not Harry himself, Severus knew there was going to be an altercation. Hermione smiled as she kissed the children before they went off running and giggling, up the stairs to their rooms. Ron had made eye contact with Severus, and of course, Severus would not be the one to break the contact. As soon as the kids had disappeared Ron started.

“You couldn’t give me a heads up about the two of you?” Ron was speaking through clenched teeth.

“Like how you gave me a heads up about you and Draco?” Hermione crossed her arms.

“The ink isn’t even dry on our divorce papers and you ran out and got married?” He shook his head. “I had to hear all about it from Rose, who informed me she had a step-daddy.”

“She does,” Hermione replied.

“Weasley,” Severus stepped forward. “Without blubbering incoherently, state what exactly your issue is.”

“My issue? Okay, I’ll state my issue,” Ron puffed his chest out and pointed a finger at Severus. “I don’t bloody like you. How’s that? I don’t like you and I don’t like the fact that you barged into our lives and married her while before the sheets were cold!”

“Ha!” Hermione laughed and continued to laugh.

“If you are laboring under the delusion that it matters to me in the slightest that you do not like me firstly let me assure you, it matters not. Secondly, from my understanding, the sheets were ice cold long before I came into the picture. Thirdly, you must have a set on you the size of a hippogriff to come over here and make demands of your ex-wife when you were hardly an innocent party regarding anything. Now, I ask you to kindly leave my wife be and carry on with your own life. The children do not need exposed to their parents continued arguments nor their father acting as if he is a first year and throwing tantrums over every little thing that has literally no effect on their own day to day,” Severus finished and watched as Ron attempted to think of a comeback.

“Well, I still think you only married her to get some and after you’ve had your fill you’ll run off,” Ron lifted his chin.

“Are you actually serious?” Severus furrowed his brow. “Tell me, are you actually serious right now? Because if you are I suggest you seek immediate medical attention at St. Mungo’s. You married her AFTER you began sleeping with Draco. You stayed married to her for nearly ten years knowing that you were never going to be attracted to her or even love her, and yet you stand here and question our relationship? You question my commitment to her?”

“Ron, you really need to sit and have a very long think about everything. You’re not mad at me, you’re mad because things changed, you’re mad because you lost something that you were comfortable with. I’ve moved on, and I’m happy. You should really do the same. I can’t help but think Draco doesn’t know what you say to me when you pop up over here, or even that you do pop up. I would imagine he would be quite upset that you are so hung up on my life. You are getting married again, I don’t know when, and that’s fine. I want you to move on and be happy. I’m not concerned for the welfare of our children when they are with you or when they will be with you while living with Draco, and would you like to know why? It’s because I trust you as their father. You should extend me the same courtesy, as their mother. There is no more us, not as a couple, but we will forever be Mum and Dad to those two children. This animosity you have for me and for Severus, it won’t do you any good and in the end, it will only hurt them. I know you don’t want that, but you need to make some changes,” Hermione sighed. 

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, dropping his eyes to the ground.

“In the spirit of openness, Ron, you’re one of the first to hear this from me, so you don’t have to hear it second hand from the children. I’m pregnant. I thought you should know so you’re not blindsided,” Hermione was extraordinarily calm. Severus was surprised she came out and told him so plainly.

“You’re pregnant?” Ron’s eyes went wide. 

“Yes,” Hermione shrugged. “Severus is the father. Rose and Hugo are going to have two siblings in about 8 or so months.”

“Two?” Ron’s voice cracked as his eyes jumped from Hermione to Severus and back again.

“Yes,” Severus interjected.

“Congrats, I guess,” Ron was shaking his head. “I guess I can try harder to mind my own business.”

“That would be great,” Hermione laughed. “Look, like I said, we’re still Mum and Dad and we should really be friends for the children. Rose and Hugo will need that, especially as they grow older. Maybe, well, maybe Severus and I along with you and Draco could have dinner one night and just work everything out the best we can and start out on a better note? What do you think?”

“Uhh…” Ron ran his hand through his hair. Severus looked at Hermione who was biting her lip. He knew she was hoping she just didn’t imposition him. He reached out and took her hand to let her know that he supported her. “Yeah, I think that would probably be a good idea.”

“Ok then, well, I’ll send you an owl and we can settle on a night,” Hermione squeezed Severus’ hand.

“Alright,” Ron nodded. “I’ll talk to you later then,” Ron turned and walked out into the night. Severus closed the door and turned to Hermione who let out a very long breath.

“That was the right thing to do, right?” Hermione squinted.

“It was very mature, and I believe the right thing for Rose and Hugo,” Severus nodded. 

“As soon as the words left my mouth I started doubting myself,” Hermione shook her head as she made her way to the couch to sit down.

“I support you in any decision you make. I happen to believe this is a step in the right direction. Rose and Hugo don’t need to grow up thinking their parents hate one another, nor do they need to hear one parent disparage the other. It may be odd at first, but I do think that having both sides being friendly, is something that can only be positive,” He kissed her forehead. “Now, you go see the children and I will make supper.”

“I can do that,” She started to stand.

“I am fully aware that you are capable of doing it, love, but I am as well. Now, go on, I can manage,” He patted her knee before making his way into the kitchen.


	41. Chapter 41

Dinner was awkward, to say the least.

Severus looked over at Hermione who was pushing a green bean around her plate. Draco and Ron hadn’t said much since arriving. The tension was so thick he was sure he could gather up a chunk of it and probably crack a skull.

“So,” Severus cleared his throat. If no one was going to at least try to make the situation better, he would sure as hell would make the attempt. “When’s the wedding date?”

“Oh,” Draco choked a bit on his glass of wine. He lifted his napkin from his lap and quickly dabbed his mouth. “April. I don’t know for the life of me, how the two of you managed to have one so quickly. The caterers alone are enough to drive one mad!” Draco laughed as he put his hand on Ron’s arm. Ron rose his eyebrows but continued to take small bites of his roast.

“Well, we didn’t have anything big so that made it a bit easier,” Hermione replied.

“Oh, you got married at the Ministry then?” Draco asked, leaning forward a bit, seemingly quite interested in what Hermione was saying.

“Yes, but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t what either of us expected, but it wasn’t bad. Anyway, we just wanted to be married, I can’t speak for Severus but I didn’t mind not having the whole to do,” Hermione smiled up at him lovingly.

“Dear, it did not matter to me. I wanted the same,” Severus smiled in return.

“So,” Draco sat his fork down and put his hands in his lap. “I thought it was an absolutely wonderful idea for all of us to get together. I’ve been telling Ron that we really should, it’s so much better for the children to have all of the adults in their lives getting along amicably, don’t you agree?”

“That is our attempt,” Severus replied, his eyes landing on Ron who was less than enthused with eating dinner as a group. “Ron, what are your thoughts?”

“Yeah, I agree,” Ron sighed, picking up his wine glass and downing the remaining liquid.

“I think it would be best to just put any issue we’re having out on the table right now, get it out of the way so that we can all move forward,” Hermione lifted her wand to clear the table as everyone had stopped eating. 

“Okay,” Ron nodded as he sat a bit straighter in his chair. “Look, I know I’ve been a prat no one needs to point that out. After talking with the both of you the other night, I think I know what my problem is and it’s nothing to do with either of you.”

“Really?” Severus was a bit taken aback at his honesty.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded as he looked at Draco who was nodding encouragingly. “I think that my issue was just old fashioned jealousy. As long as Hermione was alone, I was the only Dad Rose and Hugo had. Now, well, they have you and they’re going to have Draco, and it’s just…I’m just me, I can’t compete with both of you. Granted, I’m still not your number one fan Snape, you were an arse as a professor and I haven’t forgotten that.”

“I see,” Severus nodded. Draco had reached out and took hold of Ron’s hand. “I am not seeking to compete with you.”

“Huh?” Ron scrunched his face in confusion.

“Why would anyone of us view this is as some sort of competition? What would the prize be? Hurt feelings and bad blood for two little kids? I’ve told you, just as I told Rose, you are their father and will always be their father. I’m not sure what Rose said to you after our wedding, but I did inform her that I am her step-father and that you will always be her Dad,” Severus explained.

“I think we really have to look at it more like we’re all a team,” Hermione shrugged. “We all want what’s best for them, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do,” Draco nodded. “Love, I know it’s awkward, Merlin’s beard Severus is my godfather and here we are all co-parenting the same children. But it’s important that we all move forward together, with the same goals in mind.”

“I know you’re all right, and I really want to do that,” Ron took a deep breath. “Are we still planning on spending holidays together?”

“I don’t see why not?” Hermione looked to Severus who nodded his agreement.

“I also, want to make sure you know that if we need to alter the visitation for any reason, let us know. With you expecting twins, I really don’t want you to have to worry about anything,” Draco held up his hand to stop Hermione who was going to make tea. “Let me,” He waved his wand and started the tea.

“We appreciate that,” Severus couldn’t believe how well everything was going.

“Do you need any assistance with the expansion here? I mean, if I’m wrong to assume, I apologize. It does seem like this place is a bit small for two more to be added to the family,” Draco sat back as he kept looking to the tea to make sure everything was going as it should.

“I can take care of it, but thank you for your offer,” Severus nodded. “I will remodel on one of the weekends the children are with you. It wouldn’t be safe for them to be here during that. Rose is quite interested in wanting to help where magic is concerned, I feel that it’s too risky to allow her to help this time.”

“Thank you,” Ron nodded at him. “She really does love you, Snape.”

“You can call me Severus,” Severus offered. “May I ask what exactly made you so cross the night you returned them home after you learned of our wedding?”

“Oh,” Draco’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Ron who was now chewing his lip.

“Well, she told us, and well…she called you Daddy. She told us she had names for each of us now, I’m Dad, you’re Daddy and Draco well….for some reason she wants to call him Auntie,” Ron shrugged.

“I see,” Severus nodded. Rose had not told him that she had decided to call him Daddy. “I was not informed of that decision.”

“She said she hadn’t told you. Hugo calls you Shep if that’s any better,” Ron stifled a laugh.

“Wonderful,” Severus laughed. “Like a stooge.”

“I told you he would know who that was, he was raised as a muggle,” Draco nudged Ron in the ribs. Hermione was covering her face trying to hide her laughter.

“I’m surprised either of you knows who that is, you’re both purebloods,” Severus shook his head.

“Have you met my Dad?” Ron asked as he shook his head. “He loves muggles, Merlin, I remember when he came home telling Mum about the three stooges. She thought it was the most idiotic thing she had ever heard.”

“Good ole Molly,” Severus reached out and took his tea that was floating towards them.

“Well, this is going much better than I had hoped,” Draco sipped his tea. 

Severus looked over at Hermione who looked as if she had the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders, and he couldn’t be happier. He would do whatever it took to make sure nothing upset her, even if that meant putting up with Ron. He still couldn’t believe everything he had put Hermione through was due to jealousy that he wouldn’t be the only man in his children’s life.


	42. Chapter 42

“Hermione, love, come here please,” Severus had his sleeves rolled up wand in hand, staring at the very large hole that was now in their dining room. She wanted to expand the house before Rose and Hugo were told about the babies. He didn’t question her reasoning, whatever she wanted to do was fine by him.

“Yes?” Hermione walked in holding a bowl of small tomatoes, popping them into her mouth as if they were popcorn. He looked to the bowl then to her.

“Tomatoes?” Severus asked. Hermione laughed.

“I can’t help it, I have to have them, it’s a craving. You’ll get used to it,” She looked past him and at the giant hole. “I see you’re making progress.”

“I need to know exactly how large you want the room before I start,” Severus looked back to the hole. “Depending on how large you want it I may have to move that tree there.”

“Oh, don’t move that tree, I like that tree,” Hermione frowned.

“Alright, I won’t move the tree,” Severus walked towards the hole and inspected it. Lifting his wand he smoothed the edges until it was rectangular in shape.

“I’m not sure how big to make it. I suppose just make it whatever size you think is best,” Hermione popped another tomato into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

“I can do that,” Severus nodded and raised his wand to start. It didn’t take long. After about twenty minutes, Severus had expanded the house to include room for two babies. 

Hermione had wandered off again. “Hermione?”

“Hmm?” She came back out of the kitchen, this time she was sucking on a lemon and making terrible faces.

“A lemon this time?” Severus rose his eyebrows.

“Oh, merlin, it’s terrible but it’s so good,” Hermione grimaced again. 

“I finished the room. Would you like to see?” Severus opened the door and allowed her to walk in before him. 

“Oh,” She immediately walked over to the large window he added. It had a small bench near it. He watched as she sat down and looked out over the yard. “I love this, it’s perfect!”

“I’m glad,” Severus put his wand away.

“One crib here, and another here,” Hermione was pointing. “Yes, this will do just fine! I can’t wait to surprise Rose and Hugo!”

“I see,” Severus smiled. “You wanted something concrete to show them?”

“Yes, it’s going to be rather hard for them to understand one baby let alone two. I thought seeing a room with the baby stuff in it would help them see the changes that are coming,” Hermione put a hand on her belly. There was a very small swell there, but unless one was looking they would never guess she was pregnant.

“I suppose I should bring the wand back out?” Severus sighed.

“No, I’ll do the rest,” Hermione shook her head. She walked over and kissed him.

“You taste of lemons,” Severus smiled.

“I know,” Hermione kissed him again. “Come on,” She took his hand and led him out of the room.

“Where are we going?” Severus asked as she pulled him into their room.

“Do you need to ask?” She replied coyly.

“You’re a minx,” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

“I’m not really trying to be, I’m just really…well, I’m very horny,” Hermione blushed.

“I will not fight you, my dear, I live to serve,” Severus watched as she quickly removed her jeans and knickers before she pulled her shirt off.

He followed suit and when he cast his shirt to the floor she was on the bed waiting for him. Moving atop her, he nestled between her legs. 

“Gentle, Severus, I’m sore,” Hermione whispered as he cupped her breast, He ran his tongue over her nipple and felt her shudder beneath him. Moving upward he dragged his tongue over her collarbone and up her neck until he reached her ear where he gently took her earlobe between his teeth for a moment. As he moved to find her mouth, he pushed into her. She gasped and ran her fingernails down his lower back.

He made sure to keep himself above her using his elbows as not to push too much weight down on her abdomen. Looking down at her, her back arched he began to thrust faster. She moaned as he moved, her eyes snapping open to meet his. Bowing his head he pressed his lips to hers before he leaned onto one arm so that he could slide his hand down to massage her clit. It was only a moment later that he felt her tighten around him as she cried out. 

Severus tried to hold on, but it was too late. Watching her face as she came undid him, and he felt his balls tighten as he emptied himself into her. Rolling off of her, he lay there on the bed, breathing heavily.

“That was brilliant,” Hermione rolled over and looked at him. Severus tilted his face to look at her, and when his eyes landed on her she was smiling widely. 

“Our sessions are becoming rather brief,” Severus joked.

“I know I can’t help it, it’s the increased blood flow. It doesn’t take much, I swear you can look at me and I lose it,” She sighed.

“I’m not complaining, my love,” He kissed the top of her nose.

“Can we have takeaway tonight?” She furrowed her brow. “I really would like some Thai food and a cheeseburger.”

“Together?” Severus chuckled as he sat up.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, not making any effort to move. 

“I’ll go and get it,” Severus moved over her to fetch his clothing, however, before he could move Hermione reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed him.   
“Thank you,” She brushed some hair out of his face.

“If you asked me to go to Thailand and fetch your dinner, I would gladly fill out the paperwork for the portkey,” Severus reluctantly removed himself from her and began to get dressed.

“You’re a good husband, dear, I’m lucky no one snatched you up before I got you,” Hermione sighed as she rolled onto her side.

“You have me now, no one else stands a chance,” Severus turned to look at her as he pulled up his pants. She was fast asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Severus stood back and waited as he watched Hermione lead Rose and Hugo into the new room. They were obviously confused.  
“What do you think?” Hermione turned and smiled down at her two children. Hugo was dancing in the middle of the room, but Rose, she was slowly looking around, taking everything in.  
“Mummy, why is this here?” Her small voice echoed out to where he stood. Moving closer he leaned his weight against the doorway.  
“Well, love, what do you think it means?” Hermione crouched down to meet her face to face.  
“There’s an awful lot of baby stuff,” Rose stated the obvious.  
“That’s right, you see, we’re going to have a baby! Not just one baby, but two!” Hermione smiled at her daughter. Rose lifted her eyes and looked at her mother for a long while, Hugo didn’t care about the news he was now climbing near the window to look out. “What do you think, love?”  
“I don’t want a baby or two babies!” Rose suddenly shouted as she spun on her heels and took off. She blasted past Severus who watched as she ran up the stairs, and into her room, where she slammed her door.  
“What on earth has gotten into her?” Hermione stood up, slack jawed at Rose’s reaction. “I guess I’ll go talk to her.”  
“Let me,” Severus held his hand up. Hermione sighed but nodded. He turned and made his way up the stairs to the first door on the left and knocked gently. A soft voice called out.  
“Who is it?”   
“It’s Severus, may I come in?” He leaned closer to the door to make sure he could hear her response.  
“Yes, come in,” Rose replied. Severus opened the door and looked in, seeing her sitting on her bed, he smiled at her. She was clutching a stuffed rabbit to her chest, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
“May I sit down?” Severus pointed to the bed. Rose nodded, sniffing. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” Rose wiped her nose on her forearm. Severus chuckled and pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her arm off before moving to wipe her nose.  
“What’s the matter, Rose?” He folded the handkerchief and looked at her.  
“I don’t want any babies,” Rose replied.  
“I see, well, they’re sort of already on their way. Perhaps, if you tell me why you don’t want them I can help sort that. What do you think?” He waited for her to reply as she thought over his proposal.  
“Okay,” She finally nodded.  
“Very good, now, tell me, why don’t you want babies?” He bent down to make him appear smaller and therefore more trustworthy. She looked up at him for a second before finally looking away.

“Because that means I have to share you. I already share Mummy and Dad with Hugo, but Hugo sort of just leaves you be which leaves you all to me and if babies come then you’ll want to be with them because you’ll be their real Daddy. I don’t want you to leave me alone to be with them,” Rose picked at her finger as she explained her problem to him.  
“Oh, Rose, love, that’s not true at all. I can see why you would think that though,” Severus sighed. Her response punched him right in the heart. “Yes, I will am the babies read Daddy, but do you know something?”

“What?” Rose looked up at him and chewed her lip, exactly like her mother did.

“You were here first,” Severus smiled. “Yes, you have a real Daddy as you put it, and so will they but I am also yours forever. I am quite real, am I not?”

“Yes,” Rose giggled.

“Good,” Severus nodded.

“I understand now,” Rose moved her bunny and stood up on the bed and wrapped her small arms around him. “I may have a real Dad, but you’re my Daddy now, okay?”

“Okay, love,” Severus returned the embrace.

“Promise?” Rose squeezed him a bit harder.

“I promise,” He replied. Lifting her up he carried her back down the stairs and sat her on the couch. Hugo was playing on the floor and Hermione was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

“What did she say?” Hermione turned as she spotted him walking in.

“Shockingly enough, she was upset because she didn’t want to share me with two babies,” Severus rose his eyebrows. “She also informed me that I am her Daddy now, and Ron is Dad.”

“Wow, that’s a big deal,” Hermione stood on tiptoe and peered over his shoulder and looked into the sitting room. “What did you say?”

“I told her I was hers first,” Severus laughed. “I also told her I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“That was sweet,” Hermione gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

“Rose is a firecracker, just like you,” He laughed. 

“Just wait, she’s only six,” Hermione shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a time jump, so be prepared!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time jump has occurred.

“Mr. Snape, I’m afraid your wife isn’t progressing as she should,” The doctor had pulled him into the hall, away from Hermione’s side.

“I don’t know what that means,” Severus snapped as he tried to look through the small glass window in the door. He couldn’t see anything, a nurse had pulled a blue curtain around the bed where Hermione was laying.

“That means, she isn’t dilating. She’s been in active labor for hours and hasn’t moved beyond 4 cm. Normally, that wouldn’t cause me any concern, but her water broke she’s carrying twins and she’s only at 32 weeks,” The doctor shook her head. “You need to understand the gravity of the situation.”

“Well explain it to me then!” Severus spun around throwing his hands up.

“The babies are premature, they will need medical assistance immediately after their births. I can’t wait any longer, we have to do a c-section to go in and remove them. This is for their safety and hers. I need you to help me keep her calm, ok?” The doctor reached out and put her hand on his forearm. He nodded somberly before following the doctor back into the room.

“What’s happening?” Hermione reached out for him to take her hand.

“Love, you need to have a c-section,” Severus explained, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“No, I can do it, I can,” Hermione shook her head.

“Hermione, we can’t wait any longer,” The doctor came around and stood on the other side of the bed.

“The most important thing is that the babies are born and can be taken care of, Hermione, how they get here isn’t important,” Severus smoothed her hair. 

“You’re a smart woman, you know the risks they face being born at 32 weeks,” The doctor was trying to comfort her by appealing to her intellect.

“I know, but, I had Rose and Hugo natural,” Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow.

“You’re carrying two children who are the culmination of the two of us. Of course, they’re going to be difficult and want to do things their own way, this is just their first demonstration,” Severus smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Hermione laughed. 

“I suppose if it’s best,” She bit her lip as she nodded. She turned to look at the doctor. “Alright, let’s do what we must.”

“Good, I’ll go and make sure everything is prepped. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes and we’ll head into the operating theater,” The doctor left the room quickly.  
“Everything will be alright,” Severus assured her.

“I know,” She smiled weakly. There was a knock on the door, and a short blonde woman walked in, closing the door behind her.

“I’m Angela, I’m a nurse here and I will be assisting with the delivery today. I’m a witch, so you won’t have to worry about anything, I’m a plant from St. Mungo’s,” The woman smiled as she held her hand out for Severus to shake.

“How did St. Mungo’s know?” Hermione furrowed her brow.

“Oh, no, I always work here with the muggles just in case anyone from the wizarding community is brought in. I saw your names, and I beg your pardon, but you’re both quite famous. I would have to be a massive idiot to not know who you are,” Angela chuckled. 

“What exactly is your purpose here?” Severus asked, not letting go of Hermione’s hand.

“In our world, I’m a doctor, not a medi-witch. They assign us our positions, and here I am a nurse. If magic is needed, I am able to step in, freeze time, fix what I am able and if I must obliviate staff,” Angela explained. “You see, I attended university to be a medi-witch but because I went to school in America I was also certified as a doctor. I assure you I am highly qualified and I will not use magic unless there is no other choice.”

“That actually makes me feel better,” Hermione looked at Severus.

“I thought you didn’t want magic?” He asked, turning his back to Angela.

“I didn’t, but with everything the way it is, I feel better knowing she’s there to help,” Hermione smiled.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road as they say!” The doctor came back in dressed in different scrubs and her hair under a blue surgical hat. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded.

“Okay, I will take you in and Angela here will take Severus and have him change into the surgical scrubs. Sorry, no street clothes are allowed,” The doctor began unstopping the brakes on the bed and began to wheel Hermione out of the room.

“It’s okay, it won’t take long to change,” Angela patted him on the back gently.

“That’s not exactly what I’m worried about,” Severus frowned. 

After he changed he walked into the operating theater and was guided to a small stool by Hermione’s face. She smiled when she saw him. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, but he still pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Alright, we’re already here. Are you ready, Hermione?” The doctor asked.

“Yes,” She replied.

“Remember, if you feel anything let us know,” The doctor added.

“I know,” Hermione closed her eyes. Severus listened to the medical jargon being thrown around by the staff who was working on her. He noticed two frightening looking crib style medical devices and beside each one appeared to be three people ready to work on the babies as soon as they were handed over. He turned his attention back to Hermione.  
“Okay, we have one,” The doctor announced, “aaaand…..it’s a girl!”

A tiny kitten like wail permeated the air as Severus turned and watched one set of people rush forward and take hold of the baby. 

“It’s a girl,” He whispered to Hermione who had a tear running out of the corner of her eye. They had opted not to learn the genders, and so it was quite a surprise.

“Here comes the other!” The doctor announced again. “It’s another girl! Congratulations, you have twin girls Hermione!”

“Two!” Severus blinked in disbelief. “Hermione, did you hear?” He turned and looked to her but she wasn’t responding. “Hermione? Doctor, what’s wrong?”

“Angela, get him out of here!” The doctor shouted, pulling down the blue curtain that was separating the doctors from them. 

“What’s happening?” Severus asked, his heart suddenly racing. Angela moved quickly and pulled him out in the hall.

“Stay here, I’m going back in,” She held up her hand at him before turning back around and racing through the doors. 

He plopped down in the nearest chair trying to figure out what was happening.


	45. Chapter 45

Severus waited for what he thought was an eternity. People, including doctors and nurses, walked past him without saying anything. He was still dressed in the surgical scrubs, staring silently at the floor.

“Hey, Snape!” Harry cried out as he plopped down in the chair next to him. “What are you doing out here? I went to Hermione’s room, but it was empty. Thought I should walk a bit and see if I could find you.” 

“She’s still in there,” Severus lifted his head and looked to the door he had been pushed out.

“What happened?” Harry suddenly sat forward, looking at him, his brow knit with worry.

“They had to do an emergency c-section, and we went in. After the second baby, she wouldn’t respond and they threw me out. I’ve been waiting out here for someone to come talk to me,” Severus exhaled.

“Damn,” Harry lifted his eyes to the door.

“It’s two girls,” Severus rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I don’t even know if they’re ok.”

“I’m sure everything is fine, they’re probably just making sure everything is good,” Harry pushed his glasses up. 

“I hope,” That’s all he could manage to say. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Angela came out, pulling her mask from her face. Severus bolted up from the chair, Harry close behind him.

“What happened? Is she ok?” Severus couldn’t speak fast enough. 

“She’s alright, Hermione’s going to be just fine,” Angela reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank Merlin,” Severus finally let himself take a normal breath.

“She had a bleeding problem, that’s why she passed out, there just wasn’t enough blood getting to where it needed to go. We couldn’t get the bleeding stopped in her uterus, so we had to take it. She’ll be fine, but she’ll never have any more children,” Angela explained.

“As long as she’s fine,” Severus nodded.

“How are the babies?” Harry asked before he could.

“They’re both doing as well as can be expected for them being born so early. They’re in the NICU being cared for by the very best doctors we have. Hermione is awake and we’re about to take her back to her room. You can wait for her there, she’ll be along in about ten minutes, ok?” Angela smiled at him and he was grateful the witch had been there to help.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he gets there,” Harry nodded. “Come on.”

Harry sat in the chair by the wall and Severus looked out of the window as they waited for Hermione to be brought back. True to her word, Angela pushed her in ten minutes after she had spoken to them. 

“Hermione!” Severus rushed to her side. She was awake and gave him a weak smile. “Witch, you scared the life out of me.”

“I know,” She sighed. “I’m ok though.”

“The girls are both fine,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “They’re in the NICU.”

“I didn’t know the second one was a girl until I woke up and Angela told me. She told me what happened…” She frowned.

“Don’t worry about that, you’re going to be fine and that is all that matters. We have four beautiful children and that is more than enough, do you understand me?” Severus took her hand.

“You don’t mind?” She bit her lip.

“Stop, you know me better than that. I love you and as long as I have you there is nothing else in this world that could ever upset me. Nothing,” He reassured her.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Harry walked over and stood on the other side of her bed.

“Thank you for coming,” Hermione reached up and allowed him to take her free hand.

“Of course I came,” Harry smiled. “I had to see how this one reacted to fatherhood.”

“He’s a pro already,” Hermione looked back to him.

“Any names yet?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Severus shrugged. “We talked about a few but didn’t settle on any.”

“They have to start with S, Snape is such a difficult surname to pair with a first name,” Hermione sighed, she had obviously given it a lot of thought.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked, furrowing his brow.

“I just like the way the double S sounds, it’s easier on the ears,” Hermione nodded.

“Whatever you want, love, it’s fine with me,” He smiled down at her.

“I like the names Sara and Sheridan,” Hermione looked up at Severus. “What do you think?”

“They’re both beautiful, but why don’t we wait to see them first. We can try out the names when we see them, see if they look like a Sara and a Sheridan,” Severus smoothed her hair back. “How does that sound?”

“It’s a good idea. Rose wasn’t supposed to be Rose. Her name was going to be Elizabeth, but when she was born, she looked like a Rose,” Hermione smiled as she recalled the memory. “After growing up as Hermione, I was hoping to spare the butchering of names for my children."

“Ah yes, Hermione is an unusual name not at all like the ever so common Severus,” Harry interjected, making them both laugh. “Hey, can I get you guys anything? Are you hungry?”

“I’m famished,” Severus replied as he looked down at Hermione.

“I’m on a soft diet for a little while, doctors’ orders,” Hermione shook her head. “I’ll wait until they bring me something, thank you for offering though.”

“I’ll go grab you something, Severus,” Harry released her hand and made his way out of the room.

“Did they say how long the girls will be in NICU?” Severus asked as he went to retrieve the chair and sit next to her.

“They don’t know, it all depends on them. They have to get their weight up and feed properly before they’ll send them home. It will probably be at least a month, if not longer. They were each about 1600 grams,” Hermione pulled her blanket up a bit higher and grimaced at her IV line.

“1600 grams is awfully small,” Severus knit his brow together as he considered how small they were. 

“As soon as I am able to get up and into a wheelchair, Angela said we can go see them,” Hermione sighed. “But no one under 15 is allowed back, so Rose and Hugo won’t be able to see them.”

“We can take pictures for them, yes?” Severus suggested. “When Harry gets back I’ll send him to get a camera.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Hermione closed her eyes. “I think I’m going to nap now.”

“I’ll send word to Ron and Draco to let them know everything is fine. I’m sure Rose is worried sick,” Severus rose from the chair.

“Tell them…” Hermione yawned. “To make sure I said I love you to the kids, ok?”

“Of course, love,” Severus nodded as she drifted off to sleep before leaving the room.


	46. Chapter 46

They had to wear protective covering over their clothes and masks before they were allowed in to see the babies. Severus waited for Hermione to finish putting on her gloves before he started to wheel her in. Angela had somehow managed to show up in the NICU, and was guiding them in. As they entered she pointed over to two incubators.  
“There they are,” Severus could tell she was smiling by the way her eyes were squinting.

“Thank you!” Hermione sat a big higher in the wheelchair as Severus wheeled her between the two of them. He glanced down at one then the other. They were both sleeping and much smaller than he had imagined.

“Look,” Hermione pressed her hand to one of the incubators. “They’re nearly bald, but they have black peach fuzz! They’re going to have your hair!”

“Don’t say that I hope they look just like you,” Severus joked, but inside he felt pride welling up in his chest. He helped make these tiny humans, they were a part of him.

“Oh, hello there, hello love,” Hermione’s voice got very soft and gentle. He saw that one of the girls opened her eyes and was blinking. “They know who we are!”  
Severus bent down closer to get a better look.

“Hello, you tiny thing. Can you hear us in there?” Severus asked. He watched as the baby yawned, and he knew it was over. From that moment on he would have done anything for those two girls. He stood up and looked into the second incubator. Her eyes were open and she was glaring. “Hermione, look, she makes the same face I do!”

“Oh, my,” Hermione chuckled as she looked. “She does! That is the same face you used to give us in class when one of us did something utterly moronic!”

“That’s my girl!” Severus whispered. 

“Have you two decided on any names?” Angela walked over and began looking over the monitoring equipment.

“Yes, but we wanted to see them first to make sure the names suited them,” Hermione nodded. “Severus, I really think she looks like a Sara,” Hermione pointed to the baby who had fallen back asleep. 

“I agree,” Severus nodded. “What about Miss. Angry Nappy over here?”

“She’s a Sheridan, for sure,” Hermione nodded, pressing her hand to the incubator. “Sheridan is a very serious name for a very serious baby.”

The baby stopped glaring for a moment as she tried to find her fist. Once she found it she grimaced and pulled it away from her mouth, and glared again.

“Yes, she’s a Sheridan,” Severus nodded.

“Brilliant, when you’re done here I’ll bring you the paperwork to fill out for them,” Angela nodded.

“When can we hold them?” Severus asked adjusting his mask.

“Not today, unfortunately. They’re doing well, better than anyone thought, but maybe tomorrow if you come up during feeding?” Angela walked over and opened one of the small hatches on each incubator. “But, you can use these to touch them.”

“OH!” Hermione reached in and gently touched Sheridan’s tiny hand. Severus moved over and reached in to take Sara’s hand. 

“They’re so fragile,” Severus began to worry about taking them home.

“They seem fragile, babies are more resilient than you think,” Hermione replied. “They both have blue eyes.”

“Their eye color will probably change,” Severus sighed. “My father had blue eyes though.”

“So did mine,” Hermione turned and looked at Severus.

“They could stay blue,” Severus shrugged. “It doesn’t matter though, they’re perfect. Can you believe we made these two tiny humans? I just can’t wrap my mind around it.”

“We did make these two tiny humans. You’re right, they’re perfect,” Hermione sighed again.

“The doctor said you can go home tomorrow,” Angela interjected. “You’re healing very well, and of course, you know…” Angela lowered her voice. “I’ll heal you before you leave.”

“I hate to leave them,” Hermione frowned.

“You can come back every day to see them,” Angela nodded. 

“I know, but still. I hoped we would be taking them home after they were born,” Hermione sounded as if she were about to break down in tears. 

“It’ll be alright, love, they’re in good hands. This is where they need to be for now. We’ll be taking them home before you know it,” Severus patted her shoulder.

“I’m sorry but shift change is about to happen and no visitors are allowed in during shift change,” Angela was looking out into the hall.

“Goodbye, loves, we’ll see you tomorrow!” Hermione whispered. “Mummy and Daddy love you very much!”

“Goodbye darlings,” Severus closed the hatches that they had reached through.

“Come along and I’ll get you the paperwork,” Angela led them out of the NICU. Once they were back in Hermione’s room she brought in the paperwork for their birth records.  
Severus watched as Hermione filled them out, listing them both as parents. He looked them over as she handed them to him.

Sara Eileen Snape and Sheridan Jean Snape. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Hermione’s head. She had given them their mothers' names as their middle names, and it meant everything to him to see Elaine written there. She would have loved being a grandmother.

“Thank you,” Severus smiled as he looked at the papers again.

“Whatever for?” Hermione shook her head as she sipped her glass of water.

“For giving Sara Eileen as a middle name,” Severus reached out and took her hand. 

“I thought it would be nice for them to have their grandmothers’ names,” Hermione sat her glass down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's mother is not mentioned in the books nor the movies. JK Rowling had said briefly her name was Monica Wilkins. Because there is no canon name, I went with Hermione's middle name as being her mothers.


	47. Chapter 47

“Hermione, love, we received an owl from Hogwarts,” Severus handed her the letter. 

“Hogwarts? Usually, Minerva doesn’t use the school seal for private correspondence,” Hermione broke the seal and removed the letter from within. “Oh, it says, Dear Mr. and Mrs. Snape, which is still quite weird to hear if I may be honest.”

“Keep reading,” Severus chuckled as he covered her with a blanket as she reclined on the couch.

“Alright, Dear Mr. and Mrs. Snape, It is with great pleasure that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry write to you to extend hearty congratulations on the recent births of your daughters. It is also our pleasure to inform you that Sara Eileen Snape and Sheridan Jean Snape have been added to the book of admittance. Severus, I thought they didn’t tell anyone when a child was written in the book, in case a child from magical parents wasn’t written?” Hermione lifted her eyes from the letter and looked squarely at him.

“Minerva, no doubt. They don’t normally, you’re right. I’m sure this letter is special,” Severus smiled at her. “Is that all the letter states?”

“No,” Hermione looked back down and continued reading. “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looks forward to their attendance. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress.”

“See, she wrote this just for you,” Severus nodded. “I’m sure she wanted to do something special, and this was her way of doing it.”

“You’re probably right,” Hermione nodded as she sat down the envelope and parchment. The front door opened and Rose came skipping in.

“Mummy!” She ran over as quick as her legs could move and threw her arms around her neck. Severus turned and watched as Ron brought in Hugo, Draco following behind.

“Hello, my loves! I missed you so much!” Hermione returned the hug and pulled Hugo close to kiss him on the forehead.

“Where are the babies?” Rose asked excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Well,” Severus cast a glance to Hermione.

“They couldn’t come home quite yet,” Hermione explained. “You see, they were too small to come home and they had to stay for a little while so that the doctors could help them grow.”

“Aww,” Rose frowned.

“Do you need us to keep them, it’s really no trouble at all,” Draco was pulling a truck out of Hugo’s mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s going to hard enough making the trip to the hospital so often. Can you even take little kids into the NICU?” Ron asked, his brow furrowing together.

“No one under 15 I’m afraid,” Severus replied, as Rose tried to climb up onto his lap.

“I hate to be away from them,” Hermione frowned. 

“Well, we can come by every night,” Draco shrugged a shoulder. “Have dinner or something, together? You would still be able to see Rose and Hugo every day and still have the freedom to get to the hospital.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a fine idea. What do you think?” Ron turned and looked back to Severus and Hermione.

“It’s quite the offer,” Severus replied, patting Hermione on the foot. “What do you think?”

“I suppose it’s a good idea,” Hermione reluctantly agreed. Severus knew she would rather have all of her children at home with her.

“So, what names did you decide on?” Ron asked as he took a seat across from them.

“Yes, oh! Do I have sisters or brothers?” Rose asked with a large smile. 

“You have two sisters!” Severus replied, bopping her on the nose with his index finger.

“Two!” Rose cried out as she began to clap. “Hugo! You have three sisters now!” Rose began to laugh. Hugo turned and frowned at her.

“We named them Sara and Sheridan,” Hermione smiled.

“Those are very nice names,” Draco nodded. “I like the S names, they go well with Snape. That is one last name I am very glad I didn’t have to pair a first name to.”

“Any word on when they will be able to come home?” Ron asked.

“It’s going to be awhile,” Hermione sighed. “Are you sure you want to keep Rose and Hugo every day? It could be longer than a month. I hate being away from them so often.”

“Don’t worry, we can bring them over and pick them up in the mornings if you like. Really, we just want to help as much as we can. It’s the least we can do,” Draco clasped his hands as he spoke.

“It’s appreciated,” Severus gave him a nod.

“I want to see them,” Rose frowned.

“We took some pictures for you,” Severus sat her down beside him as Hermione pulled up her feet to make room. He reached down and took the envelope from the table and removed the pictures. Handing them to Rose she began to smile.

“They look like raisins with eyes!” Rose exclaimed excitedly. “And they have black hair, just like you!”

“They do!” Severus laughed, he hadn’t thought of them resembling raisins, but then again Rose was certainly imaginative.

“May we?” Draco leaned forward. Hermione reached and took the picture Rose was done looking at and handed them to Draco. Ron leaned over and looked at them as well.

“They’re beautiful!” Draco exclaimed. “They’re so tiny! It’s no wonder it will take so long for them to come home.”

“The time will go by quickly,” Severus watched as Hugo came to look at the picture.

“What do you think, Hugo?” Draco asked as Hugo inspected the pictures closely.

“Mine,” Hugo nodded. “My sisters.”

“They are your sisters, love, that’s Sara and Sheridan. Now you have three sisters,” Hermione explained.

“May I help take care of them when they come home?” Rose looked up at Severus, her eyes wide.

“Of course you can,” Severus nodded. “We couldn’t do it without you, dearest.” Rose puffed out her chest with pride. He loved making her feel so important. She was just like her mother, and he knew that Hermione loved being made to feel the same way.

“Dad, did you hear that? I get to help with the babies!” Rose exclaimed.

“I did, Rose,” Ron nodded. “Babies are quite a bit of very hard work.”

“I’m not scared,” Rose crossed her arms.

“Are you going back to the hospital today?” Draco asked, handing Hermione back the stack of pictures.

“No, visiting hours are almost over. We did get to hold them today and help feed them, which was brilliant,” Severus recalled holding Sheridan. He loved her glare. “We’ll go back tomorrow.”

“We’ll be there all day,” Hermione nodded.

“Okay, well, we should probably let you two get some rest. Rose, Hugo, give hugs and kisses. We’ll come back tomorrow and have dinner with Mummy…and Daddy,” Ron looked to Severus and gave him a nod. Severus couldn’t believe that Ron had just referred to him in the manner that Rose chose to call him.

“Okay,” Rose frowned and shuffled her foot. She threw her arms around Severus first and planted a wet kiss on his cheek before going to hug her mother. Hugo hugged him next and allowed Severus to kiss him on the top of his head.

“No cooking tomorrow!” Draco held out his hand and Severus took it, shaking it firmly. “I’ll bring dinner with us!”

“Thank you so much,” Hermione reached up as Draco leaned down and hugged her. Ron followed behind, shaking Severus’ hand and moving down to give Hermione a hug.

“Congratulations again, to both of you,” Ron smiled as he reached down and picked up Hugo. “Get some rest, while you can.”

“We will, thank you again,” Hermione waved at them as they left. Draco closed the door behind them.

“I miss them already,” Severus shook his head.

“As do I,” Hermione agreed.


	48. Chapter 48

A few weeks later…

Severus sat in the NICU holding one of the infants, feeding her from a bottle that seemed too small to do much of anything. He looked down at Sara, who was fighting her desire to sleep. Looking up he watched Hermione feeding Sheridan. 

He had never thought his life would be like this.

Looking back down to Sara he smiled behind his mask. It was so odd to realize that not all that long ago, he was lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, waiting for death to take him. He has been prepared, in that moment. His duties were done, there was nothing more to do. 

He struggled for too long after he left St. Mungo’s. He wandered aimlessly across Europe, trying to make sense of why he was spared. 

Sara broke her hold on the bottle and was not sticking her tongue out, her body contorted into a strange stretch. 

This is why he was spared.

He had to raise these two girls, help them become brilliant witches. He had Rose and Hugo to help. He had Hermione to help him, and that is something he certainly had never thought would happen.

Severus chuckled to himself as he held the squirming infant to his chest to help her burp. 

He had been rude to her while she was a student, yet she never once acted like her peers. She took it in stride, and now all these years later, she was his wife.

Severus looked back to Hermione. He hadn’t meant to be so cruel to her, after all, he understood better than most the impact such words could have on someone while they were young. She had been brilliant, but too eager to show off her intelligence. It had taken years, due to his inability to address the issue directly, for her to realize that it is better to keep ones mouth shut and their eyes and ears open rather than to open one's mouth and prove your intelligence. It could have spelled disaster for her during that final year leading up to the battle. 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Hermione asked as she rocked the baby.

“Nothing,” Severus shook his head. They had been together for a while now, she had never brought up his mistreatment of her. He wouldn’t bring it up either. “I was just thinking, that if these two grow up to be anything like the both of us, we’re probably looking at two little future Ravenclaws.”

“Oh,” Hermione laughed. “It doesn’t matter what houses they get into.”

“Is that right?” Severus rose an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look!” Hermione sighed, but he knew she was smiling at him. “I love you, don’t I?”

“I see your point,” Severus nodded. 

“Hello,” Angela came in and picked up Sara’s chart and began to look over it. “It appears as if little Miss Sara is doing rather well. Let’s have a look at Miss Sheridan’s chart.” 

“How are they?” Severus whispered. Sara had fallen asleep against his chest, so he didn’t want to raise his voice.

“Well, they are both gaining weight and eating which are excellent signs,” Angela nodded as she looked over Sheridan’s chart.

“When can they go home? I can’t wait to have my older children home with them,” Hermione sighed. “It’s been too long already.”

“According to the doctor, as long as they keep on track, they’ll be able to go home at the end of the week,” Angela put her hands on her hips. It was obvious she had wanted to save the best news for last. “Are you all set up and ready for them?”

“We’ve been ready for months,” Severus chuckled, causing Sara to wake up. 

“Let me, she probably needs a new nappy,” Angela walked over and took her from his arms. Hermione stood and followed Angela.

“I’ll change Sheridan before we have to go,” Hermione watched as Sara stopped crying.

“We’ll certainly be sad to see them go. They are the most well-behaved babies we’ve ever had,” Angela shook her head. 

“I know Rose and Hugo will be happy to see them,” Severus watched as Angela took Sara back to her crib.

“Well, I think Hugo is going to need time to adjust. He’s been accustomed to being the baby now for years,” Hermione finished changing Sheridan and took her to her crib.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Severus took Hermione’s gloved hand in hers as they left the NICU.

“You know me, I worry,” Hermione reached up and removed her mask.

“Some habits never die,” Severus chuckled as he removed his mask and tossed it in the rubbish bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another time jump coming in the next chapter.
> 
> I don’t know how many more chapters there will be but we’re coming to the end.


	49. Chapter 49

“Mum, honestly!” Rose cried out as she was attempting to pack her clothes. “I’m 18 years old! You didn’t really think I would just stay here and live forever, did you?”

“Of course not!” Hermione sighed, running her hand through her slowly whitening curls. “I just didn’t think you would move in with your cousins’ boyfriend!”

“Ex, Mum, ex,” Rose corrected. “They’ve been broken up for ages. You know better than anyone that you can’t control who you fall in love with!” Rose pointed to Severus whose eyebrows shot up.

“Sara and Sheridan leave tomorrow, you don’t want to see them off on their first trip to Hogwarts?” Hermione pleaded, following Rose as she continued to pack.  
“I’ll be there, don’t worry! I wouldn’t miss that!” Rose shook her head. 

“Dad?” Sheridan was pulling on his sleeve. He looked down. She and Sara were identical in their looks. They both had their mothers’ curly wild hair, but it was black just like his. Their eyes had changed color but were unlike his or Hermione’s, they were both green with a blue rim.

“What is it, love?” Severus asked patting his daughters’ cheek.

“We need help packing,” Sheridan looked into the room where Hermione was still following Rose around. “Is Mum ok?”

“She’ll be fine,” Severus nodded. “I’ll be along shortly and I will help both of you. Okay?”

“Alright,” Sheridan nodded before turning and making her way back down the stairs.

“What does your father have to say about this?” Hermione finally stopped following her and placed her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know, what do you think about this?” Rose looked to Severus. Hermione replied before he could fathom any words.

“I didn’t mean him, and you know that.”

“I don’t care what he thinks,” Rose spat angrily. “You know he and I are on the outs. He and Draco divorced and now he lives in London. He doesn’t care what I do or Hugo for that matter. All he cares about is his boyfriend who a year older than me!”

“Don’t say that, you know he cares,” Hermione frowned.

“Draco is fine with the idea though!” Rose replied, zipping her suitcase. Severus heard a knock on the door, and one of the girls answering it. It was Teddy Lupin. Turning, he managed to leave the doorway without Rose or Hermione noticing.

“You,” Severus pointed his finger at the very nervous Teddy.

“Yes, sir?” Teddy swallowed.

“Girls, go to your room,” Severus looked to Sara and Sheridan who got up and practically ran into their room, closing the door behind them. “You and I need to come to an understanding,” Severus turned back to Teddy.

“Sir?” Teddy seemed confused.

“If you every hurt that girl upstairs, whom I love as if she were my own flesh and blood, the last bloody thing you’ll morph into is a pine box. Do we have an understanding?” Severus took a step closer to him.

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir,” Teddy nodded.

“You are aware of who I am and what I am capable of?” Severus peaked one eyebrow.

“Yes, I do, sir,” Teddy was rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans.

“She is a human being and you will treat her as such. You will not use her and throw her to the curb when you are done having your fun, do you understand that?” Severus asked. Teddy nodded. “If you do that, I promise, I won’t use magic. I will rip your arms off and beat you with the bloody ends, with my own bare hands.”

“Yes, sir,” Teddy nodded.

“Good,” Severus nodded.

“Daddy? Are you scaring him?” Rose came down the stairs, Hermione trailing behind her.

“No, love, merely coming to an understanding,” Severus shrugged.

“Oh,” Rose sat her suitcase down and looked at Teddy. “He means whatever he said, so if I were you I would listen to him.”

‘Yes,” Teddy nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Rose nodded. She turned around and hugged Hermione first, then turned and came to hug him.

“Be good,” Severus whispered into her hair.

“I love you, Daddy,” Rose replied squeezing him a bit harder. “Don’t worry, no matter where I go or what I do, I’ll always be your little girl, forever.”

“I love you too,” Severus replied with a sad smile.

“I have to go say goodbye to the girls and Hugo,” Rose held her finger up at Teddy who looked like he was about to vomit being left alone with her parents.

“So,” Hermione crossed her arms. “You do know I knew both of your parents, right?”

“Yes, Uncle Harry told me,” Teddy replied.

“What does Victoire think of you moving in with her cousin?” Hermione laid it out there.

“We’re still friends,” Teddy’s hair changed color, it was now bright blue. “We were an item at school, but we just didn’t fit, you know? There isn’t any bad blood between us for me and Rose dating.”

“Really?” Hermione sighed. “I don’t want her to be an outcast from her family, Teddy.”

“No, it’s not like that, I promise,” Teddy reassured them. “Victoire moved on, she’s engaged to some French guy.”

“I hadn’t heard,” Hermione shook her head.

“Okay,” Rose came back in and grabbed her suitcase. “I’ll be there tomorrow, to see them off. So I guess I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded.

“Alright, well, I’ll see you then,” Rose began walking to the door. Teddy took her suitcase from her hand and left first. Rose paused at the door and looked back to them. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Hermione’s hand went to her mouth as she fought back the tears. With a small wave, Rose was gone.

“Blimey,” Hugo came out of the kitchen. “She’s not going off to war.”

“Hugo,” Hermione turned and gave him a stern look.

“I’m just saying, she’s just moving to a flat near uni,” Hugo shook his head. “I don’t see the big deal.”

“Have you packed for tomorrow?” Severus asked. Hugo rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve been packed,” Hugo replied. “I can’t wait to see what houses Sara and Sheridan get into. It’s gonna be so weird if they don’t get into Gryffindor, seeing on how Rose and I were both sorted there.”

“It won’t matter what house they get into,” Severus replied. “They may not even be in the same house, and that’s fine as well.”

“Well, if I were a betting man I’d say they’re going to both be Slytherins,” Hugo replied.

“If you were a man you could shave, now, go finish packing,” Hermione swatted him on his bottom.

“That was way harsh, Mum, way harsh,” Hugo chuckled as he mounted the stairs to his room.

“Come on, love, we have to help the girls pack,” Severus reached his arm around her shoulders.

“These kids, Severus, I swear, my hair is going to be all white by the time the girls are seventh years,” Hermione looked up to him and he bent down, pressing his mouth to hers.  
“Yuck!” Sara and Sheridan cried out in unison.

“I’m scarred for life!” Sara cried out as Sheridan giggled.

“Oh stop,” Hermione chuckled. “Do you still need help?”

“Yes,” Sheridan nodded.

“Alright, let’s go get the both of you ready for tomorrow then,” Severus shooed them back into their rooms and he and Hermione walked in. It was as if a muggle shopping center had exploded in their room, clothes and shoes were everywhere. “Takeaway for dinner tonight my dear?”

“Yes,” Hermione threw her hands up as she looked at the mess. “This is going to take ages!”


	50. Chapter 50

Platform 9 ¾ was just as packed as it was every year. Sara was clutching his hand so hard it had begun to actually hurt. Hermione was in front of them, walking beside Hugo who had volunteered to push the trolley containing the luggage. Sheridan was walking on his other side, looking around. 

“Everything will be brilliant, you’ll love Hogwarts,” He looked down to Sara and smiled. She chewed her lip and furrowed her brow as she looked back at him. 

“I know, Dad, but what if I don’t get put in a house with Sheridan or Hugo? I’ll be all alone,” Sara frowned.

“You’ll make lots of new friends, love, and you’ll still see Sheridan and Hugo even if you’re not sorted with them,” Severus attempted to reassure her, but he could tell by the look on her face he wasn’t winning. “I wish Rose hadn’t finished yet.”

“So do I,” He mumbled as he spotted Rose waving to them. She had grown up far too fast for his liking, but, he looked to Sheridan and then Sara, children have a habit of doing that. They go and grow up while you blink, still thinking them as small children who need your assistance in nearly all they did. 

He remembered Rose’s first year going to Hogwarts and how she approached the train with her chin up and shoulders back. He had reminded her so much of her mother. She had spent the entire summer reading so that she would be ready for her first classes. He recalled her jubilant letter home after the sorting ceremony telling them she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Hugo had been altogether different. He had cried the whole way to Kings Cross. Of course, as soon as they had entered the platform, his eyes were dry. Hugo hadn’t wanted anyone to see how scared he had been. Rose comforted him the whole way and even offered to let him sit with her and her friends on the train. His letter home gave Hermione a great deal of comfort. He had been sorted with Rose, which she had been sure would ease his worries.

Now it was the twins turn. He had assumed that both Rose and Hugo would be sorted into Gryffindor, they were very much like their parents. Sara and Sheridan on the other hand were a strange mixture of him and Hermione. They were brilliant, he had to give credit where credit was due. They displayed magic before either of them teethed. They were reading before the age of four and correcting him before they turned 7. 

They also protected one another. If one did something they were sure would land them in hot water, the other would say that they did it. Their letters home would certainly be a surprise, for he could not predict what the sorting hat would say, despite his years of attending the sorting ceremony.

Ron and Draco were both there. They were standing as far apart as they could manage, but he knew that they were both there for Hugo’s sake. 

“Hey,” Rose bounced over to them. Putting her arm around Sara first. “You ready?”

“I guess,” Sara shrugged.

“Hi, Daddy,” She stood on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I told you both I would be here, didn’t I?”

“So you did,” Severus nodded. She looked happy, and that was all he had ever wanted for her. He was grateful that all these years of seeing children off for the start of term had allowed the crowd to stare and whisper. They had long since moved on and no longer gave their family a second look. “Did you say hello to your father and Draco?”

“No,” Rose hung her head. “Do I have to?”

“I can’t tell you what to do, love, that’s up to you. He is your father though, you should remember that,” Severus put himself in Ron’s shoes. It would surely kill him if Rose, Sara, Sheridan or Hugo suddenly decided to cut him out of their lives.

“Girls,” Hermione tugged on Hugo’s sleeve to have him stop as she turned. “Come here, let me give you money for treats.” Sara and Sheridan both walked over with their hands out.

“What are you and Mum going to do now? The house will so quiet!” Rose laughed. “Never mind, don’t answer that!” She suddenly grimaced and began shaking her head.

“I didn’t say anything, that’s your own imagination at work,” Severus laughed as he teased her.

“Now it’s worse!” Rose cried out, putting her hands over her eyes.

“What’s worse?” Hermione asked as she walked over and embraced Rose.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Rose laughed although she was still grimacing. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to say hello to Dad and Draco.”

“Good girl,” Hermione reached up to fix her hair, but Rose dodged it and smiled as she walked off. Hugo was handing the luggage to one of the porters and the girls were watching him. “When did they all get so grown up, Severus? Our babies are off to Hogwarts!”

“They are,” He agreed. “I am exceedingly glad I no longer teach!”

“Stop,” Hermione playfully slapped his chest. “At least Minerva decided to stay on for one more year. I’m glad they will have her to help them make the transition.”

“That was good of her,” Severus nodded. Suddenly they heard an all aboard cut through the chatter on the platform. Sara and Sheridan came running back to them. “Be good, and remember no matter your house your Mum and I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Sara kissed his cheek before moving to say goodbye to Hermione.

“Dad, what if people don’t like us because we’re Snape’s?” Sheridan furrowed her brow. 

“Then it is their loss because you and Sara are the two most amazing girls to have ever walked and Hogwarts is lucky to have you,” Severus bopped her on the nose with is pointer finger. “I love you, Sheridan. Write home, often. The both of you!” He looked past Sheridan and at Sara who was nodding. Sheridan quickly threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek.

“Well, this is me,” Hugo walked over and stuck his hand out for Severus to shake. Severus laughed internally at how much Hugo was like Ron.

“You don’t say?” Severus replied with a smile as he shook the boys’ hand.

“Take care of yourself old man,” Hugo pointed at him. “Keep an eye on that one too.” He motioned to his mother with a quick movement of his head.

“Yes, sir,” Severus nodded as he laughed. He watched as Hugo walked over and shook his Dad’s hand and then Draco’s. He was too old for hugs now, he didn’t want to be viewed as soft. Severus shook his head slightly. Shifting his gaze, he looked through the windows of the train compartments until he spotted Sara and Sheridan waving at him. 

Hermione had slid next to him and put her arm around his waist, and they both stood there and waved until the train began to pull out of the station.

When they returned home, the silence was the first thing to hit them. Hermione went and began to prepare their lunch as he picked up the random socks, food wrappers and miscellaneous items the kids had left scattered around the sitting room.

“Everything is going to be fine, right?” Hermione asked him as she walked back into the sitting room and handed him a plate with a sandwich on it.

“Of course, children go off every year and every year they are fine,” He nodded.

“I got attacked by a troll in the loo,” Hermione frowned.

“Ah, so you did,” He stifled a laugh. “I highly doubt that the events you experienced will befall Sara or Sheridan. Rose made it through just fine.”

“I’m worried,” Hermione sat her plate down, suddenly appearing as if she had lost her appetite.

“We’ll get an owl from them soon. I’m sure one will write as soon as they make it back to the dorm to let us know how the sorting ceremony went. You’ll see, that’s the worst part anyway,” Severus added. 

“I think the part I’m most worried over is if they get sorted into Slytherin. I know that the war did nothing to better house relations which is, by itself, terrible. But with Snape as a last name, everyone knows you,” Hermione rubbed her stomach as he saw the worry building upon her facial features.

“They will learn the history just as every other student did. Rose and Hugo heard their fair share surrounding their mother marrying me. Once they learned of the details surrounding the war, they didn’t hear it anymore. Remember?” Severus moved closer to her and put his arm around her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Yes, I remember.”

“We’ll know soon enough. Sara and Sheridan are not the types to hide anything from us. They are also not afraid to defend themselves, if I may add. I know you remember the time we had to replace Hugo’s wall?” Severus rose an eyebrow as Hermione began to laugh.

When the twins were six, Hugo had taken their favorite dolls and threatened to behead them. The outer wall of his bedroom suffered the consequence when the twins had finally made it through his door.

“At least they’re better able to control their magic now,” Hermione looked up at him. 

“I believe that they will go down in Hogwarts history in a manner that will rival even you, my love,” Severus smiled down at her before leaning down and pressing his mouth to hers.

It was nearly midnight when they heard a knock on the window. Hermione jumped up and ran over, opening it, she found a brown barn owl waiting with a letter clutched in its beak. Quickly, she took the letter and gave it a treat before returning to the bed where he way laying and waiting.

“Who is it from?” Severus asked, sitting up. Hermione broke the seal and pulled out the parchment.

“It’s from Hugo,” Hermione laughed and shook his head. “He opened the letter with: What’s up Mum and Dad? I know you are missing me terribly right now, so I wrote as soon as I could. Just kidding, I just know how to get the owlry so I figured I’d help Sara and Sheridan by sending you this. They won’t be able to write until tomorrow.”

“That boy,” Severus shook his head.

“I know,” Hermione lifted her eyes and looked at Severus. “If he put half the effort into his grades as he does making trouble, he’d be at the top of his class.”

“He is the offspring of Ronald Weasley, my dear. Need I remind you how much trouble the three of you caused back in your time at Hogwarts?” Severus rose his eyebrows.

“No, no need for that!” Hermione laughed. “Okay, okay listen. The sorting ceremony was fine, both of the girls got into the same house. I guess I am a betting man after all, Mum, because they’re both in Slytherin! I have never seen a house so excited to hear the name of their house called. Honestly, the entire Slytherin house stood up and began to cheer and clap, they made a sight! Sara and Sheridan looked gobsmacked, but as soon as they walked over to their table, everyone wanted to shake their hands. Every other house was talking about how lucky Slytherin was to get them. Ravenclaw seemed particularly cross. Anyway, when the feast was over I managed to push my way over to them, you know being the awesome big brother I am, to check on them. They’re both fine with being sorted there. One kid, who I don’t know, came up and was gushing over Dad, and it was super creepy. I’ll write again soon, but I knew Mum would be up pacing until she heard. Love, Hugo.”

“Slytherin, huh?” Severus felt the smile creep across his face.

“I see that smile, sir,” Hermione pointed at him with the now folded parchment.

“I can’t help a bit of house pride,” Severus shrugged. 

“Please, they will be treated like royalty by their house. Their father was previously head of Slytherin House, Headmaster and is a war hero,” Hermione slid under the covers as she looked at him. 

“No, that’s not how Slytherins behave,” Severus shook his head. “It won’t hurt of course. Besides, you are in the textbooks as a heroine, lest you forget. Last I recall, there is an entire chapter dedicated to you, just as much as Ron and the holy Potter.”

“I’m glad they’re alright,” Hermione yawned.

“Of course they would be,” Severus leaned over and began to kiss Hermione’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Hermione giggled.

“Get over here, Granger. We’ve had no alone time in eleven years, I intend to make the most out of our time,” He growled, pulling her over to him.

“Granger, huh?” Hermione laughed as he slipped his hand beneath her nightdress. “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“It can’t be helped, all this talk of Hogwarts brought back old habits,” Severus spoke in between kisses. 

“You are insufferable,” Hermione whispered as he pulled her nightdress up and over her head, tossing it to the floor.

“Says the know-it-all,” Severus replied. “I love you, witch.”

“I know,” Hermione played coy as she reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. “I love you too, you old perv. Now shut it and let’s shag.”

“I certainly volunteer, should you require the service,” He smirked as he had recalled his offer all those years ago, as she stood in his shop buying ingredients for a lust potion.

“Is that so?” Hermione chuckled. “I certainly require your service.”

“I am all too happy to oblige,” He replied as he kissed her once more, holding her body close to his.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, thanks for reading. I'm sorry some of my readers wanted more details of their lives together, but the story was basically one of how they ended up being together. I am grateful to all who have left reviews and enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not complete, I promise I will warn you when the end is drawing near. <3 Thank you for all of the reviews, it means a lot to me.


End file.
